Halo: Remnants of the Lost
by lordxsauron
Summary: We are the Lost, the forgotten, the left behind. We are the ghosts you wish had truly died, and we know your dark secrets. We found those who you left for dead, who's trust you betrayed. Now they have weapons and armor you never wanted them to have, and we are all coming for you. We are the Lost Company. The ghosts who will destroy all you know (STRQ,RWBY,JNPR)
1. Chapter 1: The Crime of Surviving

**Chapter 1: The Crime of Surviving**

 **A/N: Hello my friends. I know if you are following me, I've been working on so many story ideas, specifically Forlorn and** Shattered **... but I had this idea that had to be done... it was sticking in my head for a long time...**

 **That being said, this will be a halo/rwby cross over AU which takes place in a non cannonical Halo Universe with RWBY characters outside of Remnant. Basically RWBY characters are born into the Halo Universe.**

 **Main Characters: OC, Arbiter, Teams STRQ, JNPR, and RWBY,**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HALO OR RWBY_**

* * *

 _"The generals live while the soldiers are left to rot in the trenches. Maybe its time for a change." Commander Gharst_

"Where the hell are those reinforcements?!" Qrow shouted through the intercom of his helmet as he popped up from his trench opening fire on the closest Unionist soldier stupid enough to try and take the hill. The man fell to the ground clutching his throat as a bullet ran through his neck, causing blood to spurt as if a fountain.

"GOD DAMN IT QROW! KEEP FIRING AND LET ME HANDLE IT!" His sister, Raven, shouted back from the communication relay. Qrow sighed as he popped up from his position offering another staccato. "Shit…" He muttered. A grenade flew towards his position. It landed with a small thud.

"No use! They aren't picking up!" His sister shouted over the mic as she scrambled up to her sniper nest.

 ***BOOOOOM*** The force of the explosion knocked Qrow's ancient ODST helmet off with a ringing in his ears. A greenback jumped into trench armed with a trench knife as he rushed over to Qrow. He lunged the knife down at Qrow as he kicked the greenback in the gut making him stumble back.

The grisly Qrow pulled out his knife and lunged forward as the Greenback slashed. He sidestepped the slash, grabbing the soldier's elbow and jerked upward with a sickening snap of bone. The soldier let go of the knife as Qrow reached for his own and jammed it right through the man's chest.

The greenback fell to his knee as Qrow reach for the man's neck and snapped it effortlessly. He picked up his MA5B Assault Rifle and his helmet. "Qrow!" Rico called out

 ***BANG* *BANG*** Qrow looked up two see two greenback on either side of him fall to the ground. "Keep your eyes open dipshit!" Raven muttered as she gave a thumbs up as she shouldered her SRS-99D sniper rifle and continued to open fire.

"QROW! JENKINS IS DOWN! WE NEED THOSE ROCKETS NOW!" Rico called out. Qrow nodded as he placed the helmet back on his head, the visor already cracked. ***BWRAP BWRAP BWRAP*** The staccato of battle rifles filled the air. He reached the rocket nest to be met with Jenkins without a head. "Shit." he cursed as hefted the SPNKr rocket. He found the scorpion giving the green backs covering fire.

Qrow zeroed in and fired two rockets in quick succession as they found their mark. The tank erupted in a powerful upward explosion that tossed the Scorpion tank's turret up in the air as if it were a toy.

"They're falling back!" Rico shouted as he kept on firing.

"KEEP FIRING!" Qrow shouted back as he unloaded his assault rifle into the backs of the enemy.

"Headshot." Raven's voice crackled over the comm with a hint of achievement.

"Jacob, Tyler, keep a perimeter up. Rest of you. Take five, restock, catch a wink. Get some food." Qrow ordered over his helmet's comm. He could see his sister up on the rock crop of the mountain pass they were guarding.

He could see Rico and Demitri were busy restocking ammo as Qrow walked over to his sister who was clearly identifiable from the mane of black hair that cascaded down her back to just above her waist. Kind of pointless to have that much hair in combat, but then again they weren't soldiers, they didn't want this war. They were just ordinary people who managed to scrounge up some ancient weapons back during the Human-Covenant War. They had revolted against the U.N.S.C backed Seforan government, and their land seizures.

His people resisted, and did so effectively. Now the war became desperate, reinforcements stopped coming in, they lost communication with command. They were lucky enough to get their spouses and kids to guard the rear line. But they didn't make it to the transports in enough time. Something that worried both of the Branwens.

Raven took off her helmet as she shook head, her hair lashing around her as Qrow took off his. Their red eyes meeting. "You did good." Raven complimented as she smirked which quickly faded. "But you need to keep your eyes open. I don't want to tell Summer and Ruby that you died because you had your head up your ass."

Qrow chuckled at his sister's hypocrisy. "Me? What about you? You stand out like a sore thumb up there in your little nest with all that hair. I would hate to tell Taiyang and Yang that you died because of your stubbornness."

"If you suggest cutting my hair again I'll gut you with my knife." She mock threatened with a smile as she sat down looking out on the field. The rolling hills used to be farmland, now it was just filled with the dead of both the Seforan rebels and the Seforan Unionists. "To think we used to call this home…" Raven shook her head in sadness. The burning vehicles, the bodies of both rebels and unionists was something that he knew she would never be used to.

"Blame the Unionists. Blame the UNSC." Qrow he muttered bitterly.

She looked at him brow knitted in worry. "Qrow. Do you think we can win this? I mean what if we lose? Our families… we're all traitors.."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey we still have a fleet. Twelve frigates in fact, we out number them. We just need to hold out a little bit longer." He picked up her helmet and put it on her head. He offered her a hand which she took.

"Yeah. Thanks."

 ***RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE***

"QROW!" Tyler called through the helmet comm. He looked over to the field, his jaw dropping, the color in his face draining. "Oh no." his dropped low.

He switched to the private radio frequency that Summer and Taiyang were tuned into. "Guys. Get yourselves to the caverns now."

" _What?!"_ A brisk voice of Taiyang came through. " _Why?!"_

"Taiyang. Just do it." He ordered.

" _He would have a good reason."_ His wife, Summer answered back. " _I'll go get Ruby and Yang."_

" _Qrow you bring Raven and yourself back safely. Alright?"_ Raven's husband threatened darkly.

"Yeah sure." Qrow signed off of the frequency. ***BOOM!* *BOOM* *BOOM!***

Mortars started to rain down upon the trenches. "HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Qrow shouted as he ran towards the trenches.

* * *

Without saying a word, Raven scrambled up the rocks back to her sniper nest, getting as close the rocks as she could, as she steadied her sniper rifle. "Shit." She muttered to herself looking through the scope.

Hundreds of greenbacks supported at least two dozen of scorpions.

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BOOM!***

"FIRE THE SPNKrs!" Qrow shouted. Several streaks from the rockets blasted towards the tanks. Some missing altogether, a few hitting the ground fortunately occupied by enemy soldiers. Only one tank was destroyed. Raven opened up firing her sniper rifle.

 ***BANG BANG BANG*** She fired in quick succession as the greenback charged the field being mowed down by her brother and comrades in the trench. ***BANG BANG BANG*** Six dead altogether. She noted how one of the tanks moved forward followed by the rest of them.

She could see her brother giving orders as one of the tanks fired at his position. "QROW!" She started to get up as she noted one tank was aiming right at her.

It was looking right at her. ***BOOSH!*** Its main gun fired as Raven tried to get away. A bright white flash filled her vision as she could feel herself being tossed into the air. She landed on the ground, feeling something snap.

She grunted in pain as she tossed her helmet aside. She tried to lift her right arm but couldn't budge it, it screamed in pain as she looked over the previously gray sleeve was now in tatters, her arm bent in an unimaginable way, covered in blood. She looked at her side which was bleeding. She looked over to her arm, it was covered in blood. She tried to lift herself up but she managed to get on her knees before collapsing to the ground. All she could do is crawl. So she did just that, not away from the enemy, but towards them, towards her brother.

She ignored the pain. She ignored her body as the sole determining factor that drove her was reaching her brother. "Qrow." She called out as she slid into the trench. Slowly the fire died out.

She dragged herself into the trench as she felt her arm shoot up in pain. She cried out as she landed on her bloodied arm. She crawled through finding the remains of Rico who was blown apart. "Qrow…." She called out hoarsley.

"FALL BACK!" She could Demitri's voice in the background. She crawled on, ignoring the remains of rico. The mud being mixed in with blood, whose blood, she didn't know or care. She found Qrow's helmet, unmistakable gear wing emblem notched on the side. She crawled at a slightly faster pace. "Qrow…" She whispered as she ignored her body's protest.

"Please…" She reached over to him before giving into the pain as everything became hazy, and dark, slowly fading away.

* * *

The spirit dropship descended down upon the valley where the last major battle occurred. The hatch of the purple tuning fork like dropship opened up as Commander Gharst stepped off. His golden zealot armor now accented with a sharp crimson red shining in the sun of this pathetic little planet.

The minors feared his small slits for eyes. His one eye silky white from what his men could only believe was from the fiercest of battles, the other shown bright green, almost like green fire. The elaborate helmet of gold with red horns that were shaped into the image of the human demon god, the devil. His golden armor covered him as red accented the horns on top of helmet as well as the the elbow and knee caps. The thing that truly inspired fear into his men were the four cybernetic mandibles that were lined with razor sharp metallic teeth. This creature was something that hell could only dream of possessing.

His men feared him yet loved him. "Take the weapons, armor, ammo, strip them bare." He ordered

The slightly shorter Sangheili Veruk Dolamee bowed his head. He was a trustworthy Sangheili, in fact his very first follower. A lone survivor on a partially glassed UNSC outer colony. He had proven himself in battles countless times over ever since joining the Lost Company. "It will be done."

Veruk turned to the eight other minors accompanying them on this foraging. "You heard him. Move it!" He looked over to his commanding officer. "What is it sir?"

"That barricade. I have the feeling it holds something we need. Check." Veruk nodded and headed towards the barricade as Gharst continued to give out orders.

Veruk climbed the gently sloping hills until he reached the mountainous out cropping of a canyon where an impressive trench was dug. Looking around he could only shake his head at the loss of life. Humans killing each other on such a scale. It wasn't this bad since the Great War. All these humans dying for what? He couldn't possibly guess. He dropped into the trenches finding one of the damnable rocket launchers. He looked over to his left to see the human who must have manned it. Missing his head, something that Veruk had seen on so many occasions.

He continued through the trench to be met at the sight of two humans, One buried in dirt and mud, only thing visible was his helmet. The human on top the other one looked to be a female. Peculiar. He hadn't seen many females, especially during the early phases of the Great War, a warrior female was something he was not accustomed to.

She muttered something. "Qrow…" She was still alive, with the wounds she sustained, she should be dead. He dropped to one knee looking at the human. The female reached for something on her belt. She pulled out the human side arm and fired three shots in his general direction.

"Get….. away…. from… him…"

"Still have a warrior spirit in you eh?" Veruk clacked his mandibles in a chuckle. He moved the side, ripping the side arm out of the human's hand. By then he noted how the other human was alive, barely breathing. Veruk stuck his head out to find two minor Sangheili. "I have two live ones, treat them and help them up now." He ordered

They bowed their head. "Yes master." Veruk climbed out of the trench and made his way back to the initial base camp. He approached the commander as he was giving out orders. "Sir, we've found survivors."

Gharst brought his metal mandibles together to form an almost human-like smile. "Excellent." For the first time in the years that Veruk knew the commander, he never sounded this… happy.

* * *

Seconds passed, minutes passed, days, months, maybe even years. He felt a sharp snapping pain and jolt of electricity, then a warm tingling sensation over the entirety of his body. Slowly shapes and colors came into existence.

His red eyes came into focus to be met with something he didn't expect. A minor elite in gold and red staring right at him. He struggled to push himself back only to be met with a hard surface. _SHIT SHIT SHIT._ He reached for his pistol as body screamed in agony. "I wouldn't do that…" A familiar voice called out.

He jerked over to see his sister who had bandages wrapped around her waist, his jaw dropped seeing how torn apart and broken her arm was. More shockingly there was another split jaw helping her. "Relax Qrow. If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us when they found us." Raven noted as she watched the Elite treating her brother.

It was strange to think that this thing… a symbol of so much human hate and fear had been treating him. He knew the war was over yet he would figured that there was some bad blood between the two species and coming to a backwater colony like Seforan would be an excellent place to sate some old thirst of blood.

An elite in old worn down field marshall armor in gold and red approached flanked by two guards. Qrow could see that one eye was silky white while his mandibles were metallic in nature. "Humans." He practically hummed. "You were the ones defending the canyon, yes?" His accent was very good for a split jaw.

He shared a look with his sister before she answered. "Yes."

"Raven.. Don't…"

The commander turned to face Qrow. "Don't be so naive. We have intelligence on both separatists and unionists. However, I don't understand why you fought back."

"What do you mean?" Raven raised an eyebrow, asking the elite.

"What made you fight even when reinforcements were not coming? What made you continue fighting? You could have surrendered, you could have gave up. You could have died." He cocked his head inquisitively "yet you chose to kept on fighting and here we are. Yet why?"

"To protect our families. Our homes." Qrow answered honestly staring down the elite.

The creature let out a chortle as he clacked his mandibles in laughter. "Yet rebelling put all of your families in danger didn't it?"

"Sometimes you need to put your family in danger to save them from greater threats." Raven answered without hesitation.

The elite fell silent as if he were pondering the answer. "What are your names?" it asked.

"Raven Branwen of the Seforan National Liberation Front." She pushed herself up with her one good arm. Qrow could see her wince in pain as clutched her side that was still caked in blood.

"Qrow Branwen. SNLF" He answered sharply. He managed to pull himself off of the ground. The elite formed a smile.

"You two are of kin then?" They both nodded. "Very well then Qrow and Raven Branwen, I have someone I want you to meet." The Sangheili turned to the two minors. "Help them up."

* * *

Raven grunted as she was helped up to her feet. The past couple of hours had been something of a miracle and nightmare. They should have been dead. They should have been killed with the rest of their men. They should have been killed by the greenbacks, the Sangheili. Yet, here she was with her brother no less. Once she was on her two feet she shrugged off the four digit hand of the alien.

She moved by her brother, helping him up as the two minors kept their distance.

"What do you think they want?" Raven asked eyeing the elites who patrolled the area.

"I honestly don't know… maybe they're toying with us." Qrow whispered back.

 _SHIT_. It dawned on her. "Do you think they know about the caverns? Do you think they're safe?"

Qrow looked around to see one of the tuning fork covenant dropships. "I don't know Rae. I don't know… One thing at a time."

They reached a hill where the elites formed a circle which immediately opened up for their leader. He turned. "Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. I would like you to meet your commanding officer." He moved out of the way. "Colonel Torchwick."

Raven felt an unidentifiable rage build up from within her seeing her commanding officer. The man that sentenced two hundred soldiers to their death. He promised back up, he promised tanks, vultures, hornets, weapons, ammo, men. They could have beaten the Unionists here.

The green eyed man looked at the Branwen, his usually pristine orange hair caked in blood and mud. His combat harness dented and battered. _How have the mighty have fallen_ Raven mentally spat.

"Where was our backup sir? You promised us reinforcements…" Qrow growled. "We.. held that hill for three months... "You promised us tanks, vehicles, weapons! ANYTHING!" Qrow barked fiercely.

"The communication tower was operational. We had the signal." Raven added scornfully. "You must have heard us." She could see the pure hatred in her brother's eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER!?" He demanded grabbing the man by the harness shaking him.

Roman Torchwick eyes darted around between the man who looked like he was going to tear his throat out and the split jaws around him. He finally looked at Qrow in the eye. "I was simply following orders." He remarked callously.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" Qrow dragged him up to his feet by his harness.

"We lost our entire fucking company here." Raven glared at the man that had sentenced them to die. "Was it worth it?"

The Commander moved beside the two Branwens. "I'll tell you why Raven and Qrow Branwen. While you held your ground, sacrificing your own lives, the entire Seforan Separatist Government fled to the mountains. He left your cities, your homes to burn. He abandoned your soldiers to their death, he left your families to the enemy's mercy. Running as shells rain down upon them." The Elite growled ferociously "He abandoned the very people you were fighting to protect. New Caledonia fell within hours as the enemy soldiers raped, pillaged and murdered your friends and family."

Qrow turned to face the elite heaving heavily with an almost wild animal look in his eyes as he turned back to face Torchwick. "Is that true?" He muttered.

His commander said nothing.

"IS THAT TRUE?!" goblets of spit hit Torchwick's face as Qrow roared in anger.

"I was simply following orders, I didn't have a choice." His commander raised his hands up defensively. The Sangheili stared at Qrow, clacking his mandibles in laughter as he stared at the helpless human commander.

"LIES!" He chuckled darkly. "We've intercepted your communications. Twelve frigates were on standby ready to strike on his order! Yet he abandoned you and for what? Transporting gold, silver, mere trinkets off of the planet. Twelve thousand men that could have saved the lives of your men were used for the greed of the Seforan Separatist Command." His gravelly voice grew darker and darker ominous.

Torchwick looked at the split jaw that was poisoning the minds of his best soldiers. "Don't listen to them! They're split jaws! The same aliens that wanted to exterminate us ten years ago. He's just going to use you then finish you off" He prayed his gamble would work off.

Qrow looked at the alien then switched over to his sister who looked like she had been through hell. The same fury, the same hatred that he felt was in her eyes. The elite turned to face the two Branwens. "You have a choice Raven and Qrow Branwen. Will you let this… traitor… this coward… bureaucratic bastard... to live after he left you and your men, your family to die for his greed. Or will you judge him now for the crimes he committed against you and your kin? For betraying you, for sentencing you to die just because you are a soldier?"

Qrow shook his head, letting Torchwick go, staring him right in the eye. "He's my commanding officer. He didn't have a choice, he had his orders…" Which caused Torchwick to smile.

The mandibles of the elite parted way, brandishing his teeth at the human commander who coward away. "THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE! HE CHOSE TO DO NOTHING!" The elite roared. He turned to face the Branwens and unlatched two energy sword hilts, giving each one to the Branwens. "I am giving you two a choice now. Take control of your lives, of your actions. Punish him for his transgressions!" He took a step back.

Raven took the hilt without hesitation as Qrow did the same. She found the ignition button and pressed it. The iconic double bladed sword came to life. The two siblings looked at each other. "Are you two seriously going to side against your own species! He's blinded you!" Torchwick spat at the two defiantly.

Qrow shook his head in anger. "No. He opened our eyes." His sister retorted as Qrow ran the blade through his chest as his sister slashed along his neck effectively beheading him. The body crumpled to the ground.

The commander stood beside the two of them. "And they're countless others like him on this rock, in this pathetically corrupted galaxy. Join us Raven and Qrow Branwen. Help us exterminate all those who betrayed, left us to die, used us for their petty gains. I guarantee the both of you that we will hunt them all down! The choice is yours."

Raven and Qrow looked at each other as if discussing it mentally. "We want to find our families first." Qrow demanded turning to face the commander.

"I would not worry about that." The second in command elite stepped in zealot. "They're aboard the transport as we speak.

"Where do we start?" Raven growled determinedly as she switched the sword off and hitched it to her belt.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys!**

 **New story idea here with some new stuff. Hopefully you all liked it. First off, I'm always nervous about posting new stories... so I'm hoping that this one ends up alright. So upload rate, really depends on two things, how popular this gets as well as whenever I want to write this. This fic is going to be on the side for now unless people demand more of it which honestly, I don't know lol.**

 **That being said, I'm still working on Shattered and Forlorn, I'm getting a backlog established with those stories.**

 **Now then let's get into the story itself. If you guys follow me, yall know that I love long and complicated stories. That's just how I am. That being said, characters in this story are not so black and white. They are going to be people, good people who do bad things and bad people who do good things. I'm excited for this :D All I can say for now keep your eyes out for Commander Gharst, Raven and Qrow.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be getting to see some Taiyang, Summer, and Ruby and Yang!**

 **So let me know what you guys think of this so far. Leave a fav, follow, pm, or review. All of those things only encourage and I take them to heart. If you have a reaction, prediction, theory, question, or just wanna remark on something, let me know! Anything and everything is accepted**

 **Thank you guys so much**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Company

**Chapter 2: The Lost Company**

" _It is easier to bend the mind of a child than it is to crush their skull. Yet they hold the key to future of the galaxy. We must treat and raise them into that responsibility." Commander Gharst to Zel Tonamee, Head of Reeducation._

* * *

"Yang… They're looking at us…." Ruby Rose said as she gripped, her cousin, Yang Xiao Long by the arm.

Yang brought her in closer. "Rubes…" She whispered, hopefully not being heard. "They've been staring at us the entire time." She gulped at the armored behemoth with razor sharp teeth as it stared at the two of them. This was when she wished her mom was here. Her dad was taken away as well as her Aunt, Summer Rose.

 _Maybe they were executed._ Yang lamented. _Maybe they ate them. Maybe they save kids for last…._ She gulped as she stared back at the guard. Even though Yang was still eighteen, she tried to make herself intimidating to these aliens in her combat harness. Although it was missing some essential components like shoulder plates and elbow pads. She neglected the helmet, she wasn't going to let some stinking helmet ruin her luscious blonde locks that rolled down to her back. Her mother would completely understand, but her father, he couldn't or wouldn't understand. She stuck her chest out, making herself bigger than she actually was, which caused the guard to chortle through its disgustingly odd mandibles.

Her cousin looked up at her, she was rather shook up from the battle. Those greenbacks broke through the line, they knew what that meant.

Yang lost her mom, Ruby her father. They felt the ground shake above them from the rumble of tanks, the artillery shells raining down on them. They got lucky, extremely lucky. Yang and Summer tried to shield her eyes for the most part, but they couldn't prevent her from seeing one of the men being blown apart into bloody ribbons. That was the first taste of the death the fifteen-year-old had.

It didn't help that these damn aliens found them. Taiyang and Summer tried to put up a fight, but they were hailed by an elite that spoke decent English saying that if they didn't come out, they would kill everyone in there. Their still living parents didn't want to take the risk.

Now they were on board the ship, in a large room that looked to be some kind of storage compartment, their parents separated and taken away by other guards. Now the two cousins awaited the same fate that their parents had suffered.

"Yang… I'm scared…" Ruby clutched her cousin's arm, looking up with saddened silver eyes.

Yang could only glare at the elite in the room. "I won't let anything happen to you." That didn't help settle the younger girl's fear.

"What do you think they did to mom and uncle Taiyang?" Ruby asked still clutching her arm.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're fine." Yang responded reassuringly her as she rustled her sister's red tipped brunette hair.

The doors pulled away as two more elites strode in, one with red devil horns on top his red and gold helmet with metal jaws and teeth and a silky white eye. Another one walked in beside him in a more ornate helmet lacking horns, more of a squid helmet.

"So we have children do we?" The squid helmet asked circling the two of them. "What should we do with them?" It stalked them with a predatory gleam in its eyes, baring its disgusting jaws. It reached for Ruby with one of its taloned hands.

Yang quickly swatted the hand away while pushing Ruby behind her. "Hands off you freak." The blonde growled.

The creature leaned into the point where Yang could smell the horrible breath oozing from its maw. "I find the ones with spirit to taste a little bit better."

The horned elite placed a hand on his comrade. "That's enough Veruk, you don't want to scare our new friends." He chuckled as he pulled back his comrade as he stood before the human cousins.

"So you must be Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." He gave a human bow "It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I do hope your company was rather tolerable." Even though his voice was gravelly, it had a hint of actual kindness, a light heartedness.

Yang blinked rather stunned as Ruby stuck her head out from Yang. "How… do you know us...?" She asked hesitantly.

The elite dropped to his knee, forming a near human smile "My girl, information is apart of my business."

Yang, however, remained unconvinced. "Where are our parents?"

"They are being reunited with their mates." He answered casually. "I can take you to them if you so desire."

Ruby's eyes met with Yang's. "Mom…" The blonde girl whispered. She thought she had died or worse… captured.

"Dad..." Ruby whispered. "They're alive?" The two Branwens have always been close. If something happened to one it would have meant it happened to the other.

"Very much so. I'll take you to them." The elite stood up and turned towards the door.

This all seemed too good to be true though. "Wait… why…? Why would you choose to help us compared to the others back home?"

The elite turned to face them, those mandibles pursed together to form a smile. "Because we chose to. Now let's not keep them waiting shall we?"

Yang looked at Ruby who seemed to regain some of her color. Something nagged at her though. There was something more that met the eye of this alien. This thing…. Had plans… but then again it was able to keep her family alive even as government soldiers ransacked and pillaged their home. She would go along with them for now.

* * *

The room was relatively sparse. It had one table that seemed to grow out of the floor. Summer could only stare helplessly as Taiyang was the first to move around the table seeing his own wife. "Raven…?" He looked over her arm which was covered in dry blood, her sleeve torn, a medical wrap around her waist. He enveloped her in a big hug. "Don't ever do that again." He said while making sure not to hurt her injured arm.

His black haired wife could only laugh. "I don't want too either." She embraced him as she watched her brother make his way over to his own wife.

The diminutive commissar officer of the Seforan Separatist Logistical Unit reached out wrapping her arms around her taller husband Qrow who seemed to instinctively wrap his own arms around her tightly. Summer thought he was dead. She thought that the lost time he spoke on the comm was the last time she would hear her voice. "I.. I… thought…" She couldn't finish the thought as her voice shook, tears welling up in her silver eyes. She could feel her white hood come down over her eyes.

"I know." He hugged her tighter just to reassure her. "I know… I'm sorry Sum."

The door parted way to reveal the clunking sounds of two elites. Summer's attention was drawn over to the aliens; she was shocked by the battle-scarred elite with the silky white eye and metal mandibles. While the other one wore high ranking officer armor, though not as elaborate as the devil horned alien. The two aliens moved towards the corners of the room revealing two new comers.

Summer couldn't believe her eyes as she broke away from Qrow, their little Ruby. She darted across the room, enveloping her daughter as Qrow moved to do the same.

Raven moved to embrace her own daughter who she thought she wouldn't see again as Taiyang embraced wife and daughter. For a moment, they were reunited. They survived a war that most of their friends and family had not.

* * *

Veruk looked impatient. He was never one for sentimental moments. He never had family besides the Lost Company. Gharst raised a hand to settle his nerves. This needed to be done. Often family bonds are only reinforced after trials of pain and anguish.

He tapped a console on along the wall as the floor along the table give way to form stools. "Ladies, Gentleman." Gharst called their attention in his deep voice. "Please take a seat, we have much business to take care of."

The white hooded woman turned to face him, while also moving to stand protectively in front of her daughter. "And who are you are?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am the one who reunited your family." He responded happily. The families broke up and sat down along the table.

He moved towards the end of the table, tapping another console. An image of a human city floated over the table making all of the humans in the room gasp. "New Caledonia fell three months ago." Gharst looked at the humans who were shocked at the totality of destruction. "Your home is gone. Destroyed, the people you knew are all dead." Gharst didn't sugar coat it. "This so-called Unionist government saw to that."

He looked at the two younglings who were the most distraught. The blonde female clutched her fists in anger. The one known as Ruby cowered away from the scene only to be embraced by her mother. _A shame, but the desired effect,_ Gharst noted.

"I offer you a choice. Join us and take revenge on those who slaughtered your friends, burned your homes. Those who left you and your family to die. Or go home. Hope that they don't find you, hope they don't discover who you fought for.'' Gharst gestured at the image above the table.

The blonde male narrowed his eyes, the common form that humans do to display suspicion. "We are the Lost Company" Gharst answered honestly. "We are the forgotten... the left behind... the abandoned."

"Of Elites…." The blonde human countered suspiciously. "Last time I checked, there was still a lot of bad blood between humans and elites."

Gharst nodded. _Very perceptive._ "Indeed there is plenty bad blood." He gestured at Veruk. "Veruk was one of the Sangheili left behind on a partially glassed UNSC colony world. Surprisingly, he is very similar to you."

"I'm sorry… I don't see how." Summer noted unsure as she looked at the elite in the corner of the room, then sharing a look with everyone in the room. She noted at how her husband and his sister were relatively calm and collected.

"You all put your faith in those above you with the expectation that they would protect you. In the end they were hollow promises. That betrayal transcends old blood feuds. You may be the first humans, but you won't be the last."

Qrow nodded understandingly, sharing a glance with his sister.

Summer looked at the image. Their homes gone, friends gone. She heard the rumors of those concentration camps. Those damn death camp. No her family would not end up in one hell pits. With any trepidation, Summer stood up gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "What about our children?"

"They will be cared for." Gharst waved his hand, brushing off her concern. "Despite what you may think, Sangheili also have children."

"I want to fight. I want to kill those bastards." The blonde youngling slammed her fist down in anger. "They killed my friends, they tried to kill my family."

Gharst angled his head down lower, his green eye baring into her two lilac eyes. "Are you sure little one? There is no turning back. Once Lost always Lost. Are you willing to accept those responsibilities?"

"Yes." The younger child said. Her silver eyes burned with the hatred that only a child who had experienced death could have.

Gharst had to maintain his calm demeanor, his mandibles pursed together in a smile. This was all going according to plan.

"I'll do it." Taiyang rose to his feet. "I won't have my family end up on the wrong side of a war" He eyed his wife and daughter who both nodded in agreement.

Summer eyed everyone in the room, all eyes on her. "You saved our family when you didn't have too. I owe you a personal debt which I will never be able to fulfill. I'll join."

Gharst bowed before the humans in a gesture of humility. "Then the Lost Company welcomes you all into its ranks. I look forward to working with all of you, my friends." He straightened himself up. "Let's begin with business." He gestured to Veruk. "Veruk would please show the younglings to their quarters" Veruk let out a sigh displeasure. "Make sure they are well looked after. Do try and refrain from scaring them."

Veruk bowed his head, crossing his chest with a fist. "Your will be done."

"Go with him." Raven nodded to her daughter.

"We'll be along shortly." Qrow rustled the hair of the little Rose.

Ruby looked at both of her parents who nodded encouragingly as she stood up from her stool and went with her cousin following the alien out of the room, the doors closed as three of them left.

"Let us get to business then." Gharst sat at the head of the table. "What do we do with Sefora? I give you the choice to decide amongst yourselves."

Summer shook her head. "There is no point in staying here. The war is over." Summer let out a saddened sigh. "If New Caledonia fell, we have no chance."

Raven nodded. "Sum, you're right." Red hate filled eyes met silver. "But it doesn't mean we can't avenge our fallen."

Gharst gutturally cleared his throat, sounding more like a low rumble. "You've lost the war because of your commanders decided it was better to preserve their wealth then fight to protect your homes."

Taiyang blinked, looking at the alien disbelievingly, unconsciously balling his fist up, Raven placed a hand over his fist. "It's true. We heard it from Colonel Torchwick. He admitted it in front me and Qrow. The reinforcements were pulled out of Caledonia. The fleet was used to take all of the treasury out of the city."

It was working. The human was getting riled up. "No… they wouldn't… the Unionist took the city, that's what Torchwick said to us." Taiyang shook his head, not being able to believe how their command screwed them over.

"He lied." Qrow chimed in bitterly.

Taiyang brought a hand, hiding his disgust. "We were the sacrificial lambs to guarantee General Montgomery's escape." Qrow poured salt in the wound.

"That bastard!" Summer roared. Making everyone turn to face the supply officer. "I knew he couldn't be trusted! All he cared about was protecting his banks!" Gharst thought it comical to see such a small female have such passion, such emotion. What she said shocked the grisly Commander. "I want his head on a pike." She said ominously as the the white hood cast a dark shadow over her eyes.

"We all do." Taiyang nodded in agreement.

This was the moment. "And I can provide you with his location." Gharst tapped the table console as the image of New Caledonia faded away as a new image materialized of a scenic summer estate mansion walled off surrounded by a ring of mountains. "This is the current headquarters your leaders are using in the southern hemisphere."

Raven stared at the image. "How the hell...?" She turned to face Gharst, completely stunned.. "That's Unionist controlled land..."

"You would be surprised to see how far the corruption goes between the two factions. It seems your General isn't just a leader or a banker, but an arms dealer, dealing weapons and war material to the Unionists."

The room fell eerily silent.

Moments passed by.

…

…

…

The two human siblings looked at each other while the diminutive white cloaked female brought her hood down. The muscular blond male seemed to literally shake in pure rage. "He profited off of all of our dead…" Raven sulked "Off of our families." She looked at Taiyang who shared the same sense of betrayal.

The crescendo was building up.

"He sold us out." Qrow spat.

The crescendo was about to reach its zenith.

"We were betrayed."

There it was. The realization that they needed to fully understand. The sole reason of why they fought was because of a lie. A lie they believed in. A lie in which they were fighting for freedom. To protect their homes from a corrupt government. Instead, they were helping one man become incredibly wealthy through their deaths.

They were so close…. Gharst mandibles were twitching in anticipation.

"There must be others like us. Other survivors. I mean the fleet was still active." Summer looked around.

Qrow rubbed his chin in thought. "They would only answer to the chain of command."

The moment has arrived.

"There is no guarantee of winning them over." Raven chimed in.

Gharst played the ace in his hand. "We can help with that. We have the evidence of the transactions. Killing him would remove any doubt, and with the evidence, absolve you of any wrongdoing, and you may be able to win them over."

"That might just do it, but the four of us can't storm the mansion. It would be heavily fortified."

Gharst chuckled. "I'll supply the troops. Don't worry about that." The humans looked unsure of themselves. "No need to concern yourself with working with Sangheili. We are all brothers and sisters in arms. Revenge for one is revenge for all." Qrow stood up and offered his hand to the elite.

The human symbol of trust and honoring deals. He took it. "We owe you all so much."

The Sangheili pursed his metallic mandibles together. "Don't concern yourself with this. The Lost Company is your family now. You would return the favor." He looked at each human. Each one nodded. There was no hesitation in their eyes. This was a truly historic moment for the Lost Company. The first of its human warriors and excellent warriors at that. He managed to win them over, to sway them over with the truth of the Lost Company. He knew the Branwens would join him, but gaining their families was only a bonus. Their unquestioning resolve was as the humans say 'icing on the cake.'

* * *

Ruby and Yang followed the one called Veruk down the corridor. The purple hue and roundish tunnels were a little disorienting to Yang. "So what exactly are you guys?" Yang asked. She noted how each time they passed other elites, they moved out of the way bowing and crossing their chest with their fists.

"Nomads. Mercenaries, Pirates. Take your pick." The alien noted casually as they walked down the hallways. They approached a large segment that had an energy field along the wall. Yang stopped for a moment looking down, making her cousin look down as well.

It was a large circular courtyard with garden around the ring. A few Sangheili could be seen tending to the garden while others were seen…. Meditating. "Pirates that meditate…?" Yang muttered confusedly

The trees were tall, slender things of purple and green hue that snaked around one another almost like grape vines. A few oddly luminescent plants could be seen underneath almost giving the giving natural light..

"There is more to us than meets the eye." Veruk stopped a moment before continuing on.

"Yeah… you don't say…" Yang muttered as they followed him.

The procession was down the hallway war rather a quiet affair. "How big is the Lost Company?" Ruby asked curiously which caused massive elite to freeze in his tracks. He whirled around towering over the little girl as Yang placed a protective hand on the red head's shoulder. _This thing isn't going to lay a hand on her cousin._

"Why do you wish to know such things? Do you seek to betray us?" He bowed down his mandibles clacking its teeth together ominously. "Are you working for the Arbiter?" Yang reflectively pulled Ruby back as she asked "Arbi-what?" Eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Veruk clacked his mandibles in a deep rumbly laughter. "You humans…." He doubled over. "Are so easy to terrorize." He continued to laugh as he straightened himself up as he regained his composure as he continued down the hallway.

"You are currently on board the Gharst's personal flagship, the battlecruiser Pride's Bane, which has about 2,000 warriors. We have two other heavy corvettes with five hundred warriors each."

"Four thousand soldiers? Doesn't seem like a lot." Yang sounded rather unimpressed which earned an elbow to her side from Ruby.

"Be nice." the little Rose whispered.

Yang looked at her confused. What? It was true. _The Seforan Separatists were at least triple the size._ She mentally reasoned.

Veruk shared a brief glance at her. Those hauntingly yellow eyes stared at her before he clicked his jaws "Yes… that may be true, but each soldier is a veteran from the great war and the ongoing Civil War. It also helps that we have energy shields. Something you humans lack." Yang shrugged. Maybe he was right. She just couldn't see what Four thousand soldiers could do on Sefora. though

They reached the end of the corridor where another Elite in grey and gold stood. "This is Bantu Khazamee. He will see to it that your needs are met. Your parents will be with you shortly." Veruk gave a slight bow. "It is good to have you with us."

Yang blinked. There was no anger, no snideness in the elites deep voice. If anything there was a certain comforting sincerity to it. "Bantu, please look after them." He turned to face the two female younglings. "I hope these accommodations are to your liking." The doors slid apart to reveal a very luxurious apartment. It had a small fountain in the center of the room with oddly shaped, purple day beds. There was a small garden with the same twisting trees that separated other doors. Yang wandered over to the door. Beside the door was two glowing symbols one a blue triangle pointing upward which hesitantly reached over. The symbol glowed as the blonde's finger approached the symbol. Right before she hit it, the triangle was cut in half down the middle as the door slid away.

"Wow…."

Another room with two queen sized beds separated by a small stream that trickled through the room into a round pond filled with strange fish with small appendages extending from the head with a small light on its head. Ruby was transfixed by their graceful gliding through the water. However, Yang made a mental note to be anywhere near the pond in the middle of the night. "I see you found the Luminous fish." Their Sangheili minder stood in the doorway looking at the two girls.

"Uhh… why are there fish in bedroom?"

Bantu's shoulder slouched slightly. "I apologize. It is Sangheili culture. The Luminous Fish keep bad and weary dreams away with their light. If it displeases you, we can remove them."

Ruby shook her hands as she shook her head. "Nonono." Her silver eyes locked onto the fish. "I like them." Which caused Bantu's shoulders to rise.

"Very good younglings."

"Please just call me Ruby." She gave a polite smile.

"Yang." The blonde acknowledged casually

Bantu bowed his head. "Very well Yang and Ruby. I will be outside the main door if you require anything." He thudded off his hooves clacking to the purple ceramic tiles of the floor, leaving the two girls alone in their room.

Ruby sat down on the ceramic tiled floor watching the fish swim around one another. "If only our friends could see us now…." She sighed, sad silver eyes met the reflection in the water. Yang could only relate as she sat down placing an arm around her.

"At least we have each other and our family." She pulled her in as the red head rested her head into Yang's shoulder.

"What made us so special. Why are we here and not them?" Ruby asked, the emotion in her gone. It had been a trying and hard day for the rose.

"I don't know Ruby, but we have to live for them." Yang stuck her hand in the water as the fish went investigate the strange newcomer into their world. "It's what they would want."

There was no response. Yang gently shifted her head over to see Ruby had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She scooped her up gently and lifted her up to her bed. She laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. She sat on the edge of her bed looking at the small red-cloaked girl. "This is our home now." She got up and bent over, kissing her her on the head.

* * *

" _For years all I saw was war. All I saw was blood soaked ground. Charred corpses, moaning husks covered in dirt, mud, blood… covered in pain. It didn't matter if it was a war against the Heretics, the humans… or even Flood. All I saw was so much waste. So much waste… I still see that battlefield to this day._

 _But if you take away all that pain, all that blood, the hate, and if you trust in what is pure, others will see it too. Others will follow, you just have show them how. Yet no matter how strong your conviction, there will always be war, and war… war never changes." Commander Gharst_

* * *

A/N

Hey guys new chapter! So I got some news! We got someone new here whose going to be helping out with grammar and other things!if Shaded would like to introduce himself!

SHADED: I come and I go. You'll see me periodically place words in these notes down here, though you'll see my touch in most every chapter from here on out.

Sauron: Shaded is amazing. Thanks mate!

I know it's an action packed chapter, but there is a lot of backstory and character development here. (I hope… and it's something I love to do!) Anywho next chapter is going to show what the Lost Company is all about in Chapter 3: The Sacking of Sefora

Please guys, if you ideas, suggestions, reactions, predictions, questions, anything and all, please feel free to leave them, they are so important to me and it helps to gauge where I'm at with readers. Plus I love to hear what you guys have to say!

P.S. Can I just say I love Commander Gharst!

REVIEW SECTION

Bravo Tango: Hey mate! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found the intro to be interesting. I can't wait to see where this goes too :D Hope you liked the new chapter.

Mds77: Hi there! Glad you thought it was intriguing! Hopefully it will continue to intrigue!

Cpt Lynx: Hello my dear friend! No long time no see! I knew you would recognize Gharst and Rico! Gharst is going to be the man… or I guess now Elite, I've always wanted him to be. I won't lie I was kinda iffy about this whole project, I'm glad you approve!

Tronmaster: Hey there friend! Dark it is! Beautiful? Well thank you! Hopefully you liked the next chapter! It's only going to get better…. hopefully….

Till next my readers! And if there is no update by Christmas, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Thank you so much

-Lordxsauron


	3. Chapter 3: The Sacking of Sefora

**Chapter 3: The Sacking of Sefora**

" _The dead is always left behind. There is always someone who escapes the carnage, always someone responsible. It is always a matter of finding the proper place, the proper battlefield. When the last round is fired, when the blood has cooled and filled the ground, you come and gather what is left. When you find it, broken, destroyed, and shattered, you nurture it._

 _You help it to its feet, and then you give it the illusion of choice. You help it to see the truth, and when it does, you welcome it with open arms. You accept it into your brotherhood, your company. But liberating the lost, the abandoned, the damned is all for nothing if you don't cut out the tumors, so no other will suffer your fate."_

* * *

 **0100 OCTOBER 25, 2560**

Raven couldn't sleep. It was a restless night. Her arm was still relatively sore even with the bio-gel treatment which healed and disinfected her arm. She got out from bed, careful not to disturb her blonde brute she loved. She slid through the door, looking over her sleeping husband. She noted how the other bed still had its occupants of her own brother and her dear friend Summer. The slid her hand along the panel causing the door to open discreetly. She moved towards one of the day beds that was around the fountain. She found the sound of water gently cascading down onto the rocks rather relaxing and peaceful.

Four months of fighting, of living out in the field, she found herself in a bed. A legitimate bed, oddly enough on an alien ship, aiding aliens she had sworn herself to after she had been reunited with her family she didn't expect to see again. She swung her legs up on the day bed, stretching out, feeling her tense leg muscles relax, her joints popping which was rather calming for her.

"What are you doing up?" Raven's attention shifted from the fountain to the door where Summer.

The brunette with red tipped hair woman with white cloak moved to another day bed as she sat spread herself looking at her inquisitively. Raven shrugged looking back at Summer. "I couldn't sleep, decided to get up and move around."

Summer cocked her head questioningly. "Doesn't seem like you need to move around right now." She gestured at Raven's day bed.

She could only smile at her friend's worry. "I'm doing fine Summer, how about yourself?" Raven asked with a hint of worry.

She gave a shaky smile that could be made out through the calming green luminousness from the trees in the chamber. "I'm alright. It's just been… a day.." Raven couldn't help but chuckle at that. "A day…" Summer repeated with a certain lightheartedness. "Rae, you mind me asking you something?" She lifted herself up slightly.

The black-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "You know the last time you asked that you, you asked me how I would feel if you had a thing for a certain brother of mine." She shot back, crossing her arms.

Her friend smiled briefly. "That may be true and it worked for the both of us." The blackhaired woman could only nod in agreement, but Summer's smile quickly faded. "What do you think of the Lost Company? I mean how do we know they aren't just using us?"

Raven sat there thinking. Her friend made a valid argument, but something in her gut told her to trust them. "You know, I really can't say." She tapped her chin in thought. Gharst, there was more to him than meets the eye, but in the end, he was giving them an opportunity to strike out against those who used them, and that was something she was completely fine alright with it. In the end, she was thankful for it.

"I understand what you're feeling…" Raven admitted. "But you heard it from him; he is actively going against those like Colonel Torchwick, General Montgomery, The Unionists. He gave us a choice Summer, we weren't given that on Sefora, we were forced into that war. You read the files. You knew it was going to happen"

Summer nodded unsurely. "I did…. Just why though… why help us?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know. I do know that he is the one who took us in, promised us a chance to make something for ourselves. We should keep that in mind."

The two sat there in silence, the only sound being that of the fountain's water lightly crashing upon the rocks. "It's good to have you back Rae." Summer yawned which made the normally stoic crimson-eyed woman yawn as well. "We thought we lost both of you."

Her tired red eyes fell on Summer who must have drifted off to sleep. She sank into the day bed, looking up at the rounded dome ceiling, listening to the fountain. Her side and arm had stopped aching as she drifted off into a deep sleep, something she hadn't had since the start of the war.

* * *

Taiyang was naturally hesitant as he followed the Elite known as Gharst down towards the armory. He looked over to see Raven who gave a small smile. which only caused him to worry, she shouldn't be going on the mission with her injuries.

She insisted she was fine, and he knew fighting her when she was determined was always, ALWAYS a losing battle. He couldn't understand why Yang and Ruby were coming along. They weren't coming along on the mission. The gold and red Elite stopped by the door running his hand along the door panel.

The doors split apart to reveal a massive, gigantic room that stretched out the length of two three football fields. "Damn," Taiyang muttered.

The room was lined with ghosts, wraiths, and banshees on one side of the room while the other was lined with mongooses, hornets, warthogs, and even scorpions. Along the walls were rows and rows and rows of gun racks and cases. "Oh. My. Goodness." Ruby exclaimed as she grinned, running down towards the Covenant weapons.

He could only smile watching his niece's mother chase after her. "Ruby! No! Put that down! Don't touch anything in here!"

Gharst let out an odd guttural chuckle. "It's quite alright. Take what you need. Your dropship deploys in two hours." He turned to Veruk. "Aid them if they require any assistance."

"Yes, sir." He saluted as the Commander trudged off. Taiyang looked around, he could see Ruby staring at all of the alien weaponry, as her own mother was fascinated by them.

Raven was with them, as she picked up an energy sword hilt and decided to latch it onto her belt. She then moved towards the human weapons looking at the different variants of sniper rifles. "Wow…" He could hear his wife mutter.

Taiyang picked up a SAW with a hundred round drum clip.. He gave a low whistle admiring it. He slung the rifle over his back as he picked up an M319 Grenade Launcher with a large grin on his face. "They have everything and more!" Yang stood there staring at the launcher in her dad's hand. "Damn."

Raven turned to her daughter shouldering a DMR, "Language young lady." Which made the blonde girl pout. Qrow could only smile as he scanned the rows and rows of guns. "Oh….. hello…."He reached up grabbing his classic battle rifle. Right next to it was the trusty M45 pump action shotgun. Today was a good day.

He shouldered both weapons as he saw that Ruby had finally settled down, giving Summer a chance to pick out the M20 PDW SMG, while also holstering two older M6C magnums. "Packing enough heat Aunt Summer?" Yang snidely remarked.

She shrugged innocently. Taiyang turned to face Veruk "How did you find all of this stuff? Let alone keep it in good shape?"

"We scavenged it from the outer planets. You'd be surprised how many desolate military installations we found throughout the galaxy." Veruk cocked his looking at the white cloaked female. "She seems to have an affinity for weapons… as does her offspring."

Taiyang leaned up to where he assumed his ear was "It's gotta be the genes…" He whispered which caused the Elite to a give throaty laugh.

"Hehehe. Fair enough."

Ruby and Yang were off investigating the covenant weapons as STRQ prepped their gear. They found mint condition ODST armor with some upgrades. "You'll notice that the armor has a few enhancements." Veruk lumbered over. "Namely energy shields."

Raven put on her helmet as it linked up to her vital signs. A small human figurine on the top right of her hud appeared, it's right arm greenish yellowish as was the body. The rest was light blue. Biosigns too?

"You'll also find that the suits are able to treat basic combat injuries. It will be able to stabilize conditions and does have a resuscitator. Don't let that get to your heads though." Veruk noted pulling out a holopad.

"How did you pull this off?" Raven asked looking through HUD's diagnostics, blinking through different diagnostic tools

"Huragok expertise with Sangheili ingenuity." She had no idea what a huragok was, but fair enough. He tapped the holopad. "Bantu, would you come down here and escort the younglings."

"Yes master."

The parents said their final goodbyes as the children were escorted away as they were led down to the hangar. There Gharst awaited them.

"Veruk will be commanding a company whose mission will be to tie up the local security base a mile away from the compound. He will not act without your orders. You are all effectively in command of the mission. Good hunting." Gharst walked off allowing Qrow and the others to board the Spirit dropship. As soon as the ship lifted off Gharst turned around and headed down the hallway.

After a short walk, he arrived on the bridge. "Status on the twelve frigates?" He asked as he stepped on board the bridge.

"Still positioned over the northern pole of the planet." The Sangheili reported.

"Excellent. Send out the fake signal, I want those ships in drydocks before the raid commences."

"Yes sir. Sending the signal now." The communication officer said as he swiped and tapped at the holographic console.

Gharst held his breath. The moment of truth. Moments went by. "Enemy ships powering engines up." The radar officer reported. He watched the holo projection of the solar system. The blue blips hovered behind the dark side of the moon as twelve red triangles hovered over the northern pole. They slowly shifted downward, moving towards the southern hemisphere on a large plateau.

Thirty minutes passed. "Ship engines have powered down." The radar Sangheili reported.

"Good. I want a blockade around the planet, keep the ships out of scanner range, deploy everything we have. Seraphs, Banshees, Phantoms, Spirits. I want a complete scanning perimeter around the planet. ." His mandibles twitched with anticipation. "Destroy any ship attempting to leave or enter orbit."

* * *

STRQ landed outside three kilometers away from the estate in a relatively forested area. Veruk clung to a handle on the dropship "When you give the word, we'll strike the base. Goodluck." He nodded at the team as the hatch, lifting up in the air.

Raven looked at her motion tracker, four yellow dots where her team was. She shouldered her sniper rifle scanning the tree line. "Let's get moving." Qrow whispered in the comms. "Comm silence from here on out, we don't know if they are listening in." Everyone nodded in agreement as they began their climb through the forested mountains.

The climb was long and arduous, but they made it to a ridge that overlooked the compound. It was a triangular walled of estate. Each point along the perimeter had a watch tower. Raven steadied her rifle, zooming in through the scope. She could make out three soldiers on each tower. "Shit." She whispered.

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"Two marksmen with a gunner on each tower." She said as she scanned the perimeter "and two snipers on the roof of the estate."

"Why don't we cause a little distraction?" Qrow thought to himself.

"What are you thinking?" His wife asked.

"The army base is a mile away right?"

"Yeah…?" Taiyang responded, not following where this going.

"We order Veruk to attack. All of their attention will be focused on the one road that leads to the base. We sneak in from behind and grab our man."

"What about the Falcon down there?" Taiyang asked looking at the gunship on the landing pad out in the middle of a courtyard.

"That's where you come along, if he makes an escape, EMP it with your grenade launcher." He looked over to his sister. "Rae, I'm going to need you to take out the snipers. Got it?"

"Yeah…. I guess soooo." Taiyang muttered like a disappointed little child.

"Let's go Sum." He quickly got up, readying his assault rifle as she drew out of her side arms, leaving Raven and Taiyang up on the ledge.

"Cheer up honey. There'll still be plenty of action for us." He only let out a sour sigh, earning a giggle from his wife.

* * *

Qrow and Summer made it to a hedgerow. The wall was certainly climbable, but the tower was going to be problem. A fifty-foot stretch of open ground and the wall lay between the two. "You ready?" Qrow asked. Summer nodded. He looked over to the ledge to see what he thought was his sister.

He tapped blinked on his hud, pulling up the list of frequency. He found Veruk's and blinked it again, tuning his suite's comm system into it. "Veruk. Commence the attack."

"Payday." The elite chimed in happily. After a few moments, massive explosions could be heard as the ground around them shook. _God, they must have been packing some serious firepower._ As if on cue, the guards were stunned looking at the massive purple and blue eruptions coming from down the valley.

 ***CRACK***... ***CRACK.***... ***CRACK***... ***CRACK*** Four shots rang out as Qrow could see four men drop from the two towers and roof of the building. Qrow and Summer dashed out of the hedgerows and sprinted towards the wall, thankfully

More sniper shots rang out has more men dropped from the tower. Qrow looked at his wife who had the same idea. They pulled out two grenades, pulled the pin and tossed them up at the door. They sprinted down the wall to avoid the sudden explosion as men were tossed out of the tower screaming.

A man stumbled over the railing as Summer raised her pistol, shooting the guard in the head, causing the man to fall off of the tower landing with sickening crunch. The small woman pulled out a satchel charge and stuck it on the wall as the sounds of falcon could be heard.

Just then a small streak came flying in as Qrow could hear "Grenade!" From the men inside the compound. *CRACK* *CRACK* Two more sniper cracks filled the air. Husband and wife were on opposite sides of the wall. He held up the detonator as an electrical explosion could be heard. He pressed down on the switch.

*BOOM*

The two raised up their weapons as men stumbled left and right, disoriented from the EMP and surprise explosion. Five men outside the courtyard. Qrow raised his assault rifle giving each man a three round burst in the chest as Summer drawn out her two pistols, aiming each one at the head. Two shots, two bodies dropped the ground. More gunshots could be heard coming from the front of the compound. The long burst of a SAW forcing men to get down in cover as the cracks from a DMR rang out.

The two darted to the mansion to see eight more men taking cover behind barricades behind the gate of the compound. Summer holstered her pistol, switching to her smg as her partner pulled out his BR.

"We're being flanked!" One of the men said as he turned to face Summer and Qrow only to be gunned down by a sniper creating a grapefruit sized hole in the chest. After a brief five-minute gunfight, more of a slaughter, Team STRQ reunited bracing themselves by the door.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded. Qrow opened the door slightly as Taiyang threw in three frag grenades and Qrow slammed the door shut. An explosion erupted, causing the glass from the windows to explode outward as Qrow slammed down the door storming into the room.

* * *

Qrow stepped over the last body as he walked up the stairs flanked by the rest of his team. A waste of life, these soldiers hired to protect a doomed man. He ascended the grand marble staircase. He noted a man up against the wall still alive, clutching his stomach. Qrow, with his shot gun, chambered another shell and shot, granting him a painless, if not bloody death by a point blank shotgun round to the chest.

"That wasn't necessary…" Summer whispered.

"These guys tried to kill us Sum, they're working for the enemy. Of course it was necessary," Qrow commented without hesitation. They walked around the second floor terrace and reached two wooden oak doors with gold handles. Qrow and Summer on one side of the door, Taiyang and Raven on the other,

Qrow set a breaching charge and counted down. *BOOSH!* The charge detonated in a cloud of haze and smoke as Raven took point. She found the target, an old bald man with graying mustache armed with a magnum. Without any hesitation. She shot him in the arm, causing him to drop the pistol. Taiyang was next as he swarmed in, kicking away the pistol. Qrow and Summer came in next, weapons at the ready.

"Clear." Raven and Taiyang shouted simultaneously.

Summer ripped off her helmet, storming over to the old leader that was the former Seforan Separatist General that dragged them into a war that no one wanted. She grabbed him by the neck, hefting him up and slamming him down on the desk.

"Who are you?!" He screamed in terror. "I'll give you whatever you want!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the small soldier screamed, hate filled her silver eyes as she slammed a fist into the old general's head, a sickening crunch could be heard as the man's nose broke from the force of the blow. "YOU TRIED TO HAVE US ALL KILLED!" She brought her fist down again, causing teeth spray out. "You tried to have my family killed, so you could profit off it."

He raised his hands to defend himself. "You don't even know me."

Qrow was shocked by the violence in his wife as she slammed the man's head down on the table. "Don't give me that fucking bullshit General Montgomery. We know you've been selling weapons to the Unionists while supporting the Seperatists with your money. You fueled both sides you lying son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry!" The old man pleaded. Summer took out her knife about ready to bring it down into the old man's chest when it was caught by Qrow.

"Qrow. Let go. He needs to die. Die right now." She spat in the old man's face trying to break free from her husband's grasp.

Qrow shook his head. "Not like this. That isn't the mission."

"Mission be damned." She growled as she tried to break through his grasp.

"What good is it going to do if we kill him without anyone knowing the truth. The war would just continue." Raven said as she took out recording device and hooked up to the general's personal computer.

"She's right. He needs to face justice now." Taiyang nodded in agreement. Summer sighed as she stopped resisting.

"Fine." She muttered as Qrow let go. The man dragged the former General from the desk and forced him on his knee before his sister's camera. She gave a thumbs up.

"Seforans. Separatists and Unionists. My name is Qrow Branwen, a former soldier with the Separatist Movement." He looked directly in the camera, he could feel his blood boiling. "When this war started, I signed up to protect my family. To protect my home from the imperialism of the Unionists, and their plan to join the U.N.S. take away our land, to make us starve, to turn us into their slaves. Recent evidence shows that myself, and all of you, civilians and common soldiers have been lied to! And all because of this one man and his collaborators."

The camera shifted from Qrow to General Montgomery, the bleeding, battered, bruised man muttered. Qrow pulled out a knife holding it to his throat. "And what was your role in the war?"

The black and blue, fear filled eyes met his captor's. "The leader of the Sefora Separatists and financial backer."

"AND..?!" Summer snarled as she tried to get to the old man, only being held back Taiyang.

"Arms dealer to the Unionist High Command..." Montgomery held his head in shame.

"What did you do…?" Qrow asked.

"I supplied both sides with weapons and money from selling to both sides. I was dealing with Separatists and Unionists. The plan was to kill off the farmers and to take their land and develop them for industrial use."

Qrow had to bite his rage, he read it, but hearing it in person was an entirely different matter. He inhaled slowly, collecting his nerves. "You heard it my fellow Separatists. You have been lied to. You have been manipulated by the man who promised to protect your homes. You may be wondering that he could be forced to say these things when a knife is pointed at his throat." Qrow tossed the knife up in the air, catching it, and sheathing it. "Well here is your proof. We are uploading his personal ledgers and emails with both Separatists and Unionists."

He gave a short nod towards Summer who walked over to Montgomery.

"For abandoning the Seforan people, for being corrupt, for sentencing loved one to die. You're guilty of crimes against the Seforan people." She brought down the serrated combat knife down at the base of the neck, causing the man collapse to the ground, blood pooling around him, the last pathetic gasps of the man changed Summer's life forever.

The camera lingered on the corpse of the bleeding pig before it shifted up to Qrow. "Seforans. The war is over. The war was only to fill the bank accounts of the greedy leaders on both sides. I give you two choices. Return to your homes or join me and the Lost Company. We will correct the wrongs that you have suffered. We will give you a new purpose. A purpose of purging corruption from the galaxy. The choice is yours." He nodded, crossing his arms.

Raven shut off the broadcast. She was impressed. "You should be a politician Qrow, I never knew you were so good with words." She teased.

"Hell no." He spat on the corpse of Montgomery. "I'd rather die." He turned to look at his teammates. "Let's go, we're done here." He left the room behind as he walked across the terrace, making it to the staircase to be greeted by Veruk and a company of Sangheili.

"Well done humans." He congratulated as they walked down the stairs. He turned to face Summer, placing a four digit hand on her shoulder. "You have fire in your belly. It will serve you well." He turned to walk out of the estate with the humans behind as the Sangheili raided everything they could, weapons, ammo, armor, anything of use. "Because of your speech, we've gained even more followers."

Raven's jaw dropped at seeing the rows and rows and rows of humans. The grey uniform of the separatists mixed and matched with the green uniforms of the unionists. They did something she couldn't imagine. They brought the two warring sides together.

"We've even managed to gain nine of those frigates with their entire crew. Soldiers are lining up to join. You encouraged them with your actions. You were able to show them that they did have a choice, something not a lot of soldiers and warriors have." Veruk clasped his hands back as STRQ looked over at the men they just enlightened.

* * *

Gharst read the reports. Nine frigates with full groups, including marine compliments and all of their vehicles. Not bad. With another five thousand humans out of a population 2.8 million people. Now it was time to test everyone's loyalty.

The four humans came up with their children after having been brought back on the ship and given some well earned rest after their mission. They came with their younglings as well. Rather surprising, but also an opportunity.

Gharst turned to face the humans. "It is imperative that the Lost Company remains hidden. We don't have the power to challenge anyone yet. That being said, we must do what is necessary for our secrecy. The galaxy cannot know what has transpired here today. Sangheili raids, a revolt. A company of lost and fallen soldiers. It would cause panic, and panic can often destroy as well unite our enemies."

The humans looked at one another, sensing what was to come. "Burn the planet." Qrow muttered bitterly. "There is nothing down there for us."

Gharst looked at all of them. Raven nodded stoically, while Taiyang stood there pale as a white horse. Summer was the most conflicted, she bit her lip watching the hologram. She finally nodded while hugging Ruby. Yang was held in place by her mother, who looked unbelievably angry.

"Why though?!" Yang protested. "There are still good people down there! There has to be!"

Gharst stooped down to one knee. "Indeed young one. However, they made their choice. They chose not to do anything which makes them just as guilty. They chose to let corruption continue in the galaxy. They are just as much as guilty as those who started the war on your planet."

She looked like she wanted to retort, but she couldn't. She slowly backed down. "It brings me no joy to do this." He looked up at all of them. "But we do it for survival. We do it to make the galaxy a better place."

He stood up, turning to Qrow. "From here on out Qrow Branwen, you are my second in command. The Humans will be looking to you for guidance, you are the one that gave the inspiration to leave. You will be their aspiration. You must also be the one to give them orders."

Gharst looked at hologram. The ships have been redeployed. This planet had very few cities. Most of it was a rural, backwater colony. Only three major cities on the planet. "Get me a line to all Company ships," Qrow said as he stepped forward.

The communications officer nodded. "You are clear sir."

"This Lost Company Second in Command, Lieutenant Qrow Branwen. I know some of you have some trepidation about joining. Let me be clear, this is to help the galaxy in the long run. Killing is never easy, but remember…" He exhaled slightly. "They made their choice. We will save more people in the long run. You may commence bombardment."

Gharst held his breath. The ultimate test of whether his idea of the Lost Company was truly viable or not. Would they obey?

Moments passed by.

Minutes. Gharst was prepared to open fire on the ships. He was about to give the order when the weapons officer confirmed his deepest desire.

"The ships have begun their bombardment. Nukes have been launched." Gharst stepped closer to the hologram. One ship opened, then another, then another. Soon all of the ships opened fire. "Wipe this planet off the face of the galaxy." Gharst ordered as his ship moved into position to commencing glassing. Gharst was euphoric, he had his Lost Company.

It was hard for Raven to watch as she looked over to her friend and brother. Both were torn up at watching their home burn. The innocents who died. She would never forget Sefora. She felt a hand pull her in as Taiyang brought her and Yang in a hug. She noted how calm he was as she rested her head on his shoulder as suppressed the tears that wanted to come up. Yang, was less successful which made her bring her daughter into a hug. She hugged her, running her hand through her hair. "It'll be alright." She reassured her. "It won't always be like this...:" She whispered as bright specs from space could be seen.

Summer's guilt weighed heavy on her conscience. Each little flash, each little beam of purple meant hundreds, if not thousands have died. She could feel Ruby shiver which made her embrace her daughter, wrapping her white cloak around red. "Ruby, we're here. As a family. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Everyone went back to their rooms. It was quiet procession back to the room. Bantu stood by the door as he palmed it open, saluting.

"Hey Bantu…" Yang muttered

He nodded his head. "Yang Xiao Long. Good Day." He greeted amicably He looked down at the humans were all in somber moods. They should be elated. He thought. They broke their shackles.

"Ruby Rose." He greeted. The little Rose didn't say anything. All the humans entered the dormitory, Qrow lingering around. "Hey Bantu. You don't have to guard the place, take the night off. We are." Bantu nodded, noting how down he was. He knew what would make them happy… or at least happier. He trudged down the hallway.

STRQ took turns getting changed into more comfortable civilian clothes. It was odd, a sangheili ship having pristine human clothing with the tags still on them. Gharst has really thought of everything. He knew humans all too well.

Ruby was cuddled up with her mom, a blanket over the two, even with their hoods, they found them comforting. Qrow sat with them on the day bed, arm around Ruby, blankly staring at the fountain as Summer continued to embrace Ruby, singing her a lullaby that filled the room.

Taiyang kicked his feet up on a small table while sitting on the other daybed, arm around his own wife, her head resting on his shoulder as their daughter's head rested on her mom's lap as her hand ran through the blonde's impressive mane.

"Are we really going to be able to do this?" Taiyang whispered. "All those people."

"They made their choice Tai. We gave them a way out." Raven's hushed tone was filled with anguish.

Summer's lullaby stopped. "They didn't know what would happen." Summer spoke to the floor.

"Doesn't matter now. What's done is done. Our family wasn't on Sefora. For all we know, they could have all died at New Caledonia's fall." Qrow tried to rationalize.

"Or we could have just killed them all. Maybe we aren't any better than General Montgomery." Taiyang looked at his friend.

"We fought to protect our families from people like Montgomery. I don't care. I will do anything in my power to protect our family. No matter the cost." He shot back bitterly, trying to regain composure.

The room fell into complete silence. "Well…" Summer looked at everyone, still protectively wrapped around Ruby. "They say home is where the family is." She did her best to sound cheerful.

The room fell eerily silent as the door slid open. Everyone popped open to reveal Gharst and Bantu, as their minder carried a tray with six cups on it.

"I believe this is a comforting drink to humans. I believe you call it hot chocolate." He nodded to Bantu who went about giving everyone their own cup. Raven looked at the elite quizzically. "Before I became a Commander, I was a special intelligence officer. I focused my studies on everything human to understand my former enemy."

Qrow nodded, "Ahh."

Gharst nodded towards Bantu who strolled towards the other day bed taking a seat. "I know what it is like lose a home. I-I have…" He shook his head slightly, his mandibles drooping downward. "Lost my own home world."

The humans looked at him expectantly. "When I was condemned as a heretic, the Prophets." He spat venomously. "In their infinite wisdom decided to burn the small colony world Kusan. A planet dead because of the actions of one Sangheili." His voice heavy as he bore his mandibles at the horrible memory.

He headed towards the door, before exiting he turned to look back. "Believe me when I say that this war will require much more sacrifice, but it is for the greater good. " He thudded out of the room.

Ruby started openly crying into Summer seconds later.

* * *

 _You lie, you manipulate, you get close, then you strike. You strike at the tumor's core. You look at it and butcher it until there nothing left but pulp. With the corruption receding back, you liberate those under its rotting mass and you build freedom._

 _Cut is often painful, but in order to live, you cut out infected and decaying flesh. Then real healing can begin._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello my friends!**

 **Been a tad bit huh? So from what I'm seeing some peeps are loving this story.**

 **I know this story isn't too big… but this one is definitely a fun one for me.**

 **Alright let's get into it….**

 **So as you might have noticed, the characters aren't necessarily canon and I should have made a note of this in the first chapter. Summer and Qrow are together, they had Ruby. Taiyang and Raven are still together, they had Yang. It's a super close family, not only fighting in a civil war, but STRQ grew up together. It also helps that Raven and Qrow are siblings just saying. Oh well lol.**

 **You may be wondering where does the Arbiter, the U.N.S.C. come in? WHERE IS THE MASTER CHIEF?! Pshhht don't worry, in due time.**

 **And well we found out that sweet little old innocent Summer can have a nasty side when peeps threaten her family huh? Don't want to mess with her.**

 **Then there is Gharst…. And the whole nuking of the planet. Damn…. That's rough…**

 **As always, I want to thank Shaded for his help! Shaded say things**

 **Shaded: Things… There are times where we are forced to make hard choices. Most times we can't guarantee the consequences, but we can chose what we do with what we're dealt. Team STRQ and their daughters were given a bitter pill to swallow, but they can take this and become stronger… or they can allow it to break them down.**

 **If you guys like the chapter, leave a follow, fav, review, and/or pm. It's always super appreciated. Got opinions, predictions, reactions, thoughts, questions, anything or everything, share them, we love to hear them!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Bravo Tango: My friend! My friend! I know what you mean. If only Gharst yelled "UNLIMITED POWER!" as he stretched out his hands shooting force lightning. But for real, there will be some human and Sangheili interactions, especially in next chapter. As of right now, they just kinda met, but some of the main human cast are for sure building a relationship between the two species. Hopefully you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review, always appreciated.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Hey there pal! Long time no see (though not really) I'm glad you are liking this story. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your standards xD No pressure. Thanks for the review, always appreciated.**

 **BrutusPrimus: I'm glad you think so, hopefully it continues to shape up nicely! Thanks for the review, always appreciated.**

 **NonKnanoical: I'm glad you love Gharst and Veruk, I enjoy writing them. One thing you'll find is that I love building character, so you'll definitely find that here, and considering how some of the main characters are Sangheili, never fear.**

 **As for Gharst, I guess we'll have to find out. Gharst isn't as black and white as he seems though. Just a small hint.**

 **Next time, we'll see some interactions between the Sangheili and humans as the crews are integrated. We will also meet another main character from the RWBY cast. Not saying who xD.**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Finite Freedom

Chapter 4: Finite Freedom

They're foe of a thousand swords. They've been abandoned by their gods, lords, and leaders. Their fall from grace will pave their path to damnation yet their damnation will lead to the salvation of the galaxy. I am proud to lead them through hell. -Commander Gharst

* * *

*THREE WEEKS LATER*

Operation: Finite Freedom

Contracted by: Winter Schnee

Objective: Destruction of Kig Yar Convoy

* * *

0745, November 15, 2560

Red eyes met with lilac. The two opponents circled one another, each with a blade in their hand. A slash upward was parried downward with a counter lunge that was met with a side step. A slash to an exposed right side was met with a roll of the way.

Raven quickly dashed forward slashing downward as her daughter caught the blade with her own. Contest of strength and will now determine the survivor. Yang knew it was only a matter of time until her mom would overpower her. The blonde smirked seeing an opportunity.

With all her force she could muster, she kicked as hard as she could at her knee causing the older woman to stumble back giving the blonde time to scramble back onto her feet. The two were panting heavily drenched in sweat as they circled one another.

"You humans are too indecisive." Veruk barked. "The Silkesh should be used decisively…" Yang looked to Veruk take her eyes off her opponent.

The next thing she could hear was her mom saying "Dead." Yang turned to face her mom with a wooden replica of the energy sword at her gut.

"Wow... cheater..." Yang looked at the blade then up at her mom, almost angry.

"There is no cheating in a fight." Raven countered with an amused smirk.

Veruk erupted in a loud, husky laughter. He looked at offspring's mother. "Dishonorable. But efficient. Again." Veruk commanded. Raven took a few steps back with a confident smirk which only irked her even more. She held the sword in her hand. Getting down low to the ground. "Begin!"

Yang dashed forward, her sword aimed outward as her mother charged forward her sword aimed outward. The two blade connected. Slash, parry lunge. Slash parry slash, parry, thrust. The two came crashing, sword meeting sword, elbows smashing into sides, leg swipe meeting exposed legs and sides. Wood clashed with wood.

Yang broke off, breathing heavily panting as Raven walked confidently around her, looking a little red in the face, but other then that good. That's when it hit her. She knew what she had to do.

She lowered her mother charged with her blade out; Her swing came down as Yang dove out of the way of the swing. She sprung up with the tip of her sword upward connecting to her mother's back. "Dead!" Yang claimed triumphantly. Her mother stood there stunned. How could this have happened? Her own blood beating her? That was simply unheard of. Raven. Doesn't. Lose.

"Well done Yang Xiao Long! Use your opponent's confidence against them." Veruk congratulated her walking over to her taking the sword from her hand. "Raven Branwen, you have the confidence of a true Sangheili warrior, but that was also our downfall." She nodded sagely at the wise words, giving her sword over. "Let it be known that the both of you have the true warrior spirit."

Taiyang walked into the middle of the arena, holding two bottles and towels. "Of course my girls do." He offered them a towel and bottle.

She grabbed the bottle, "Thanks Dad…" She panted as she took a long swig of the cold water. She capped the bottle before wiping the sweat off

Raven took the towel wiping her neck, placing a hand around her daughter. "Good job Yang, you've done well." She said she cracked open the bottle. After taking two or three large gulps, she wiped her mouth. "Wanna go see what Summer and Ruby are up to?" She asked, almost panting.

"Sure," Yang replied happily.

* * *

Veruk and Taiyang stayed behind, as Veruk wanted to be taught human forms of hand to hand combat. The two of them have become excellent friends within the past three weeks. As the males were busying themselves, the two girls exited the nature preserve walking through the corridors of the ship.

It had been three weeks. A strange three weeks to Raven. She would have felt she was an outsider among the Sangheili. She even felt bad by calling them by their human name, Elites. It felt… cheap.

Now humans and Sangheili have been integrated within the fleets. Humans running around in Covenant ships and Sangheili running around in human ships. She wouldn't believe if it wasn't happening before her eyes. She looked over to see two humans and three Sangheili running down the corridor, probably to get their morning exercise in.

Ever since the… liberation… of Sefora, humans and Sangheili have been working together. She couldn't but to smirk. Gharst was a clever bastard. He knew that common threads could bind old wounds, and once bound, they could begin to heal.

She looked over to see a human maintenance officer learning from a Sangheili engineer. Swapping knowledge and building bonds, it was impressive… almost…. Inspiring. "Crazy to see…" Yang muttered as they walked by the engineers.

Her mother cocked her head inquisitively. "What's that?"

"Just how we're all working together," Yang noted casually. "We humans can't even work together half the time..."

She wasn't wrong in the least bit. Raven nodded her head. She couldn't see the lines of human and alien. Even though they were two different species, they all suffered the same amount of betrayal.

"Do you have to go, though?" Yang looked up with pleading eyes.

The mother couldn't help but smile at her daughter's concern. "Yes, Yang." She chuckled. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Yang stopped, causing her to stop "So then when are you going to ask?" She crossed her arms, with a demanding gleam in her eyes.

Her mother scoffed at her daughter's eagerness. "You're far too young still." She smiled, which faded away at her realization. "There will be plenty of fighting…" She trailed off as they reached the firing range. She slid her hand along the access hologram as the doors pulled apart. The ringing and whining of both human and Covenant weapons filled the firing range.

It still amazed Yang to see human soldiers carrying the odd purple and blue alien weapons while seeing the Elites carrying the metallic and rigid human weapons. Humans showing Elites how to reload assault rifles while Elites showed humans how to cycle through plasma overloads. Towards the end of the firing range stood Qrow leaning up against the wall watching Ruby and Summer as they worked with Bantu.

The gray and gold elite, Bantu, helped Ruby shoulder the oddly shaped purple Covenant carbine. "Good." He said as he lifted it up slightly. "Now bring up the gun to your eye, you'll activate the holographic sight and ammo indicator." He wanted for a moment as the young Rose stuck her tongue, her brow knitting together in concentration.

"Move your finger down to the-"

*BWANG!* A streak of blue and green streaked out of the small gun connecting to the target's head. *BWANG BWANG BWANG* Three shots in quick succession rang out as three more super radioactive rounds coated in a highly toxic residue burned holes through the center of the eye. Yang gave an approving nod towards Ruby. "Trigger…" Bantu finished as Ruby gave him a sheepish smile.

Bantu gave an approving hmpf "I would hate to end up in your sights." He complimented as he switched over to Summer

Yang was dumbfounded by her cousin's precision. Yeah, Yang was an alright shot, but damn... "She gets it from Summer." Her mother whispered with a hint of amusement as they joined Qrow. The three watched Summer hold the oddly shaped plasma rifle. It's two cannons one above the other, held together by the trigger guard.

Qrow rustled his niece's hair. "Hey firecracker, how's it going?" Yang swatted his hand away causing the older man rub his hand in pain.

"You know not to touch my hair." She growled, trying to act hostile to her favorite uncle. "Old man." The three of them continued to watch the firing range.

"Unfortunately, the gun has no built-in holographic sight." He pointed at the very end of the top cannon, where a very small iron sight was fixed. "You can use that though. Once you get the hold of it, you can predict where the shots go."

Summer held out the gun, her hand supporting the bottom cannon. * .ZWANG* The whined as three small blue bolts shot forward hitting the target in the chest. "No recoil…. Oh my…"

'TEAM STRQ' The ship's intercom rang out with Gharst's commanding voice. 'Report to the bridge.'

Summer looked up at the intercom, quickly placing the plasma rifle back on safety. Her eyes shot wide with surprise. "What do you think Gharst wants?" She asked Qrow and Raven as they just shrugged.

"Probably another briefing," Qrow muttered with an exhausted sigh. Summer felt sorry for her husband. Qrow had been pushed to the limits as of recently. With the arrival of human crew, Qrow had been working very closely with Gharst to make sure the human crew is being integrated and vice versa with the Sangheili in human ships.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "With all of us, though?" It had been the first time since their so called team 'STRQ' was formed for unique tasks for the Lost Company, with their permission of course, which they all readily agreed to after some thought.

"Whatever it is, it must be important." Summer said thoughtfully. The older Rose turned to Ruby, "Why don't you show Yang how to shoot some of these cool lasers."

Yang immediately started grinning. "Lazers, sign me up." She moved towards her cousin.

Bantu picked up a strange gun with razor sharp needles on top. "Worry not, I will look after the younglings." Bantu pursed his mandibles together in the Sangheili expression of a smile. He handed the odd needle gun to Yang. "I'll think you'll like this one. The needles explode, the more needles, the bigger the explosion."

Yang's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree covered in lights. "Coool…" She muttered in awe at the strange weapon.

* * *

Gharst stood over the table looking at the display. The contract was indeed correct. Three two small frigates and one cruiser. The contract was to stop the convoy and to liberate the cargo. He assumed the Convoy was cycling it's plasma coolant. The moment where they were the weakest.

The human ships waited beyond the asteroid system, while his three Covenant ships waited beyond the range of scanners. The purple door pulsed white, as four humans stepped into the bridge. Gharst could smell the stench of the blonde one, he must have been in rigorous training, he tried to conceal his disgust of body odor. Thankfully, they hadn't fully understood the complexities of Sangheili facial expressions. "Good day STRQ. Today I give you a choice to partake in a rescue contract."

"Contract?" The blonde male asked.

Gharst nodded. "Yes, the Lost Company takes on contracts to pay our troops. They pay well."

The black haired woman crossed her arms eyeing him up suspiciously. "What's the contract?"

Gharst tapped the hologram bring up a profile of a young woman, with long white hair and blue eyes. "To destroy a pirate convoy. As for who sent out the contract." He swiped his hand on the console to reveal a tall woman in a white military uniform with pristine white hair. "Winter Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Armament Company of the Outer Rim Confederate world of Atlas."

Taiyang shrugged nonchalantly, "Alright. Destroy the ships and be done with it."

The Lost Company leader let out a chortle. "We could do that, and I'll let you choose to do that. But you may want to hear what the cargo is that they are carrying."

"What exactly are they carrying, Gharst?" Summer asked.

"Slaves. Apparently, the Schnee Company has a certain arrangement with these slavers. Slaves for Covenant weaponry and technology." Gharst clasped his hands behind his back looking at the humans through the holographic display of the ships.

"We can't just kill them…" Summer looked to her fellow teammates. Raven nodded in agreement scanning the hologram. She became familiar with Covenant ship models, spending a great amount of time learning about them. Even if they tried, they would take on heavy losses.

"They could be more willing recruits." Raven rubbed her chin. "Plus that battlecruiser would be a pretty nice bonus."

Gharst nodded. "Indeed it would be." He almost purred through his husky voice.

"Kig Yar are naturally greedy right?" Qrow asked, which was confirmed with a head nod from the Commander. "Then I have an idea."

* * *

"This is a horrible idea…." Tai muttered through the comms.

"Shut up and deal with it." His wife muttered through team comm. The phantom lurched forward. "We're already here..."

"We're being pulled in," Qrow confirmed as he looked at where his team was, or at least where they should be with according to his modified hud. Their ODST armor having been modified with active camouflage. But it came at a cost; severely weakened shields.

The hatch opened up as four raptor-like creatures boarded the ship. They sniffed the air, their plasma pistols at the ready, ready for anything. They hesitantly went through the ship, checking their corners. His teammates sneaked around them, each drawing a combat knife, careful not to touch the creatures or anything around them.

"Now." He whispered. Qrow grabbed the creature by the beak with one hand while slicing through its frail neck, spurts of blood sprayed the wall as it gurgled its last moments of life away. Four Jackals dropped to the ground.

A rather loud squawk came from outside of the ship. Summer and Raven lined the hatch while Qrow and Tai remained hidden. Two more jackals with armed with their blue energy shields advancing like a mini-phalanx.

The two women readied their silenced side arms as the vultures skulked in. Two hushed rounds rang out as the aliens collapsed as the two males rushed out of the ship, their silenced SMGs coughing three round staccatos into the birds. Three more of the creature dropped as the two women followed up from the rear.

"Clear" Qrow confirmed through his com.

"Qrow. Two o'clock." Raven muttered through the comms. Her whirled around pointing his SMG to find a cowering emaciated human. Summer deactivated her camouflage, a short armor-clad ODST materialized

The sickly human scrambled away only to trip on his weak legs. Summer holstered her weapon raising her hands up slowly removing her helmet. She gave her most nonthreatening look she could muster as she crouched, "We aren't here to hurt you. We want to help you."

"A-Are you UNSC?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as she shook her head with a small smile. "We're Lost Company, we've come to set you free."

The recently emancipated slave looked at her unsure. "All of us?"

She nodded with an 'mhm.' "Can you tell us how many of you there and where they are keeping you?"

He pointed upward at the massive hangar. "Third floor. They've been keeping us there. They keep the more rebellious ones one the second deck." The man looked as if he were about to break down "Please… kill all of them."

Qrow stepped forward emerging from thin air, helmet still on his head. "You don't even need to worry about that." He offered his hand which the frail human took. "You're going to want to get out of the hangar, it's going to be crawling with those bastards when the evacuation goes off."

The sickly old man nodded as he shuffled off. Taiyang and Raven both deactivated their camouflage, "We've got a few more minutes of active camo left before it burns out." Tai muttered as he pulled out his silenced shotgun. The team braced themselves along the door that would lead them up to the upper decks. "Summer, Taiyang go to the third deck. Take out the bridge and send the evacuation signal. Let them abandon ship then empty the hangar of any leftovers trying to escape. Raven and I will take the second floor."

The four braced themselves along one of the doors. Summer slid her hand down along the interface, pulling the doors apart as the team stormed up the passageways, killing any of the damned Jackal slavers they found along the way.

Everything was swimming in red. Her eyes tried to focus on something, anything, only to feel a powerful claw hit in the back of the head followed by a couple of high-pitched squawks. "Fuck. You." The raven haired girl muttered as the strange avian creature screeched in her ear, it's avian orange eyes met with her own amber eyes. "Ugly…" She panted "Bird."

She felt intense pain as another one brought its taloned foot down on her ankle. She could hear the bones break as she screamed out in pain. The larger, hairy primate alien snorted as they carried her back to the second floor. "Humans…" The primate chuckled. It pointed to the door as she could feel the heavy footsteps of the other alien trudge off to torture some other helpless human. However, she knew… she knew that the Brute, Impetus loved to beat her before it slept for the evening. It especially loved to do it with its damned active camouflage to keep her guessing. Impetus had a clear sadistic side to him, an extreme compared to his brother, Mogaeus, the captain of the ship. How these two brutes became the masters of a crew of Kig Yar was beyond her, but the years that she has been on the ship as a worker for the slaves made hell seem like a cake walk.

The doors slip open revealing the quadruple pillared cavern lined with holding cells, most of their inhabitants dead by Impetus' hands. They tossed her to the ground with a loud thud, her head hitting off of the purple metal with a crack. She grunted in pain as the creatures continued to claw at her, ripping at her rags for clothing.

She crawled into a ball, trying to fend off the blows as blood oozed from the gashes that the Jackals inflicted. They just didn't stop. She might die here and now. Well, at least I can join my parents now. She thought as she could feel the blood slowly ooze out. She could feel the kicks, the breaking of bones, the talons shredding into her.

She waited for a stomp to her head to end the pain.

She was ready for the pain to the stop. She braced herself as she closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow.

*Kachink Kachink Kachink*

Then it all stopped. One of the birds fell, its lifeless eyes staring right at her. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all just a nightmare.

"We've got a live one!" A man called out. The voice sounded…. Human. "Rae. Check for the others."

"Hey… It's alright…" The male voice called out. "They're all dead…" She kept her tightly closed from the pain. She heard a light thud as something was dropped on the other floor then a shadow looming over her. She opened her eyes, to see a helmet on the ground.

She could feel an intense stinging heat as she let out a whimper than a numbing sensation overcame her. "Hey. Come on stay with me. What's your name? Where are your parents?"

"I..." She croaked out, closing her eyes again.

"Come on, stay with me." The man shook, causing her eyes to pop open with pain.

"I…." She tried again opening her eyes, her amber eyes meeting the red orbs of a man with a short stubble and slicked back black hair in black armor.

"Imp…" she let out.

The man looked confused. "Imp?" He repeated. He didn't know. She wanted to tell him. To warn whoever this stranger was of the devil himself.

"Impetus…." She whispered.

"Impet-" He repeated.

The young girl heard a woman cry out in agony.

She looked up to see a black armored and helmeted figure with long black hair being lifted from a blood covered blade through her shoulder. "RAE!" The man screamed pulling out his SMG spraying at the air underneath his sister, being rewarded with the shimmering light of an energy shield.

Impetus let out a massive roar as he tossed the spiker and woman with it to the ground, she landed with another cry of agony. *BEEEROOOWWW BEEEROOOWWW* The purple lights started to fluctuate with red lights of the ship's emergency sirens whined.

The brute looked up before being met with a hail of gunfire as its oriental power armor overloaded. Impetus let out a massive roar, charging the human on all fours. It swiped the man with a powerful hand, sending him flying across the room crashing to the ground.

The brute lumbered forward, snarling in anticipation for the kill. The slave dragged herself up to one of the Kig Yar, unhooking its plasma pistol. She held down the trigger, overcharging the small 'c' shaped pistol.

The brute towered over the man raising its fist in the air.

"IMPETUS!" The young girl cried out.

The brute turned as she released the trigger. A massive green bolt zipped forward crashing into the Brute's head as it roared out in agony, clawing at its face as the plasma melted fur, skin, muscle and bone. It finally crashed to the ground as the human pulled himself up, holding his arm. He hurried up to his helmet.

Things started to become hazier and hazier as she could hear voices through the man's helmet. "Secured….. Ship…. Where?... Reinforcements….. landed."

The man placed the helmet on his head as screamed out "WE NEED A MEDICAL TEAM TO SECOND FLOOR BRIG! SUMMER! TAI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The last thing she could see is the man cradling the woman in his arm, the blade still sticking out of her shoulder, blood still flowing freely as everything started to fade into a haze.

* * *

Yang and finished the day with Ruby. They were now in the common room lounging around as Bantu was busying himself polishing his new shotgun which he fell in love with. The slip open as Ruby popped up, eating a bag of cookies.

She swallowed a mouthful of cookies. "I'm glad that Gharst would let us go on the next mission."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now we can actually help out for once. It's been getting so boring on the ship."

Just then the door slid apart as the two girls jumped up expecting to see their parents home from yet another mission.

Instead, it was Gharst. "Yang… Ruby…." His voice a hushed, his shoulder's dragging down. Yang's eyes widened.

"Please… no…"

"Raven was wounded in the mission and is currently in surgery."

Yang stared at the Sangheili who slowly turned around and left the room. "No…" Ruby immediately grabbed her sister embracing her in a hug as if she were the anchor to her sanity.

* * *

0240, November 14, 2560

Hours had gone by. Taiyang was pacing back and forth while Summer was distracting the kids. "It'll be fine Tai. She's a tough cookie." The blonde just shot him a look an angry look. He heard what Sangheili doctors were. Too few humans were actual medical staff. They were still sorting through the humans from Sefora. Now they had to rely on Sangheili.

And if rumors were to be believed, it was better to be dead then in the hands of butchers that call themselves doctors.

"This was your fault." He growled. "If you didn't go for that girl, she wouldn't have ended up on some god damn Elite butchering table."

Qrow crossed his arms, glaring at his friend. "Or we could have both died. Whether you like it or not." He looked down the raven haired, pale girl that saved both of them. "She saved us. She killed that thing."

"Yeah at what cost?!" He roared back defiantly.

"I believe it would be best if you spent time with your family Taiyang." The blond turned around to see Commander Gharst looming over him, his metallic mandibles displaying the razor sharp metal knives he called teeth. Behind him, Raven lying on a gurney, hooked up to a respiratory. A Sangheili in a red combat harness held a scanner along her body. "What is he doing?"

"Making sure your mate receives the proper care she can get. Now go." That wasn't a request anymore.

The blonde grunted, pulling away and leaving the medical room. As the door was closed, he turned to face his second in command. "My condolences Qrow."

"Her shoulder was completely ripped apart. Broken collarbone, shoulder blade, and a punctured lung. She should be making a full recovery. Estimated recovery time should be about a month or two." The medical officer reported before heading back to the operating room.

Gharst could see the pain in his second in command and the evident concern. "Tai was right. Sangheili are not known for the care of patients. We considered medical intervention… dishonorable, weak. It was of the first things I changed when forming the Lost Company. She received only the best." He reassured his subordinate.

Qrow could only nod. It could have been worse. So much worse, they got so lucky. Gharst looked over the bed to see the sleeping child. "Child you can awake now. The angry one is gone, you are perfectly safe now." An amber eye shot up scanning the entire room.

Both eyes shot open seeing the massive gold and red clad alien staring down at her. "What is your name human?"

"Why? So you can enslave me just like those other damn aliens?" She shot back.

The alien brought his mandibles together, forming a smile. "My child, if we wanted to do that, you wouldn't have left that ship. Your name."

"Blake Belladonna." She growled.

Qrow knelt down by Blake's bed. "Well, Blake I owe you for saving my sister and me. So I'm going to give you a choice."

Blake looked at him questioningly as she crossed her arms, ignoring the pain that shot out throughout her body "What choice?"

"You can join us and help all those who were in your shoes or you can be free. To live your life how you want to."

There wasn't even a second thought. "I'll join. I don't want people to go through that hell."

The towering alien held out its four digit hand which she took. The two shook hands. "Then Blake Belladonna, I welcome you to the Lost Company." Gharst lumbered out of the room as Qrow and Blake were left alone.

"Is she going to be alright?" Blake asked looked at the woman in the bed next to her.

"Yeah, she's a stubborn old hag. She always pulls through." He gave a weak smile. Or should at least. A human nurse came by giving them all something to drink.

"I'm sorry…" Blake turned away. "I tried to warn you."

Qrow placed his hand on the bed. "You did fine. Trust me." Qrow stood up with a smile on his face. "Here I got two people I want you to meet." He walked out of the room and towards the hallway where Summer and the kids were.

They all looked like they went through some hard shit. He figured that they all need to take their minds off of it. The three of them looked rather stunned. How can he be so happy after seeing his sister so... mutilated.

"Firecracker, pipsqueak. Come in here." He waved them through the door. The two girls looked at each other rather unsure but slowly got up, walking slowly to the medical wing. He waved them in, smiling to his wife who didn't look too sure

He led them over to Blake's bed. "Guys, this is Blake, she's the one that saved us."

Blake looked at two girls. One was the spitting image of the woman on the bed with only blonde hair while the other looked to be a little kid. "Blake, this is Yang.." He gestured to the blonde girl "and Ruby." He gestured to the younger girl with brunette hair tipped in red.

Blake was shocked to see the little girl known as Ruby, was embracing her, causing pain to shoot out in her body. "Thank you for saving my dad!" She winced in pain as the contact.

"Yeah… no problem…" The little girl was gently eased off by the blonde girl.

"Thanks for saving my mom." She said as she managed to calm Ruby down. Blake nodded as she saw the blonde's eyes linger on the other woman.

* * *

1200 November 20, 2560

Gharst stood over the holographic map of the sector as Qrow walked in. "Qrow. As always, good to see you. How is your sister?" He asked out of genuine concern.

"She's doing better. The PT is killing her, but she'll manage."

The elite pursed his mandibles. "I'm glad."

"So what's our move?" Qrow asked.

Qrow could see the elite smiling, yet something was off from it. Very off. "The files on the ship listed the convoy's destination. The colony of Utch'mondee. One of the Swords of Sanghelios prison colonies."

He tapped the consul for an image of a very old Sangheili with grayish skin and scale was revealed. "Led by Primarch Vundamee."

"Why the hell would the Swords of Sanghelios want human slaves? I thought the Arbiter was against that…" Qrow muttered himself, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Indeed. But we'll figure this out." Gharst commented.

Qrow crossed his arms not liking where this was going. "So you want to take the planet?"

Gharst nodded. "Oh yes. Very much so. I want to take it, strip it bare of soldiers and resources, and glass it."

"That's going to take a lot of people." He frowned.

Gharst nodded. "They'll be ready. Remember, the younglings asked for it." Gharst could see the human tighten up, his fist clenched "We strike in eight weeks. Begin the sorties on supply convoys. Leave no survivors."

Qrow brought his fist to his chest. "Yes, sir." He muttered through gritted teeth, he turned around making his way out of the bridge.

"Qrow." Gharst called out, causing the human to stop still facing away from his commander."I promise you that they will be safe. You have my word and life."

* * *

Mission Status: Success- 2 Kig Yar frigates destroyed

Reward: 1.5 Million Credits

1 Battlecruiser

1,421 Slaves.

Forces used in operation: Cerberus Team STRQ, 400 Shock Troops in reserve

Losses: 0 KIA, 0 MIA, 1 Injured

* * *

"We never took prisoners. Instead, we gain more and more soldiers. Ex-military, anarchists, mercenaries, refugees, blood thirsty murderers, incarcerated civilians, slaves, we took them all in, armed them, trained them, and converted them. For every fallen soldier, every sacrifice, we gained a hundred more soldiers. All driven by two things, hate and revenge. -Commander Gharst

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Another chapter and stuff!

So…. we have a new character introduced to the mix! Blake Belladonna. Team RWBY's version of a ninja xD And yeah….. Well she was a slave basically to help maintain the ship…. And well Jackals aren't the nicest masters… and well throw in a sadistic Brute the loves to torture… well not a fun time for Blake.

Okay rewind a little bit…. Who put up the contract? And how did they do it if the Lost Company is trying to keep secrecy?! (Shrugs innocently) We'll find out in a bit. But wait. Winter Schnee? Fighting against her own company she's going to inherit… I don't think her father will like that….

And yeah…. Raven got impaled by a Brute Spiker…. That can't be fun.

And Gharst is being Gharst… What do you think of him so far? Let me know your opinions on him so far.

One more thing: Red October left an amazing review that asked good questions which I will be responding to, if you get some sneaky information check out the review section.

If you guys like the chapter, leave a follow, fav, review or pm. It's always appreciated. Got predictions, reactions, questions, feedback, suggestions, any and all, feel free to let us know! We absolutely love hearing from all of you!

REVIEWS!

Bravo Tango: Hello my dear friend! So you have a valid point. War blurs lines. But so does the aftermath of great wars. Reconstruction of a galaxy is just ripe for opportunities and I think Gharst sees that. There will be some clashing and mixing of the two cultures, but also an attempt to understand both species cultures and to form a common identity. Hope you like the chapter.

Cpt. Lynx: MY FRIEND! *HUG* Unfortunately you're a little off on the prediction xD but I love the idea if this wasn't a serious story lol. And the picture of Raven of sniping while sliding on shield would be totally badass. And my friend you know and how I work on stuff no comments on shipping or ships! Hopefully you found this chapter acceptable xD

Red October: My friend you already got my PM but I wanna share this with everyone else. So yeah Summer goes ham when people mess with her family.

When does the story take place? I am setting it after Halo 6 going off of some key assumptions. The Cortana incident has been dealt with. Prometheans have been contained for the most part. Master Chief is still alive as well as the Arbiter. To me, I see the galaxy rebuilding after the great war as well the Cortana incident (I know we don't know what's going on with that.

As for nuking an entire planet: Yes extreme, but Gharst does things in extremes. All those farmers who wanted to be left alone chose what side they were on. Being neutral is choosing a side. Also it was to test the loyalty of his new soldiers, of his fleet. If they can nuke their own planet, they would be able to do anything for Gharst and the Lost Company. You also have the side effect of those men losing their homes, they have nowhere to go but to the Lost Company further cementing into the cause. Also there was one more reason why he did, but I'm not going into details about, cause plot. Hopefully you liked this chapter!

H20 Ferrum Dominus: Hello my friend! Hope you liked the chapter. Yeah…. Gharst is building up kinda quickly… just wait till next chapter, I ain't say anything, but I'm saying xD Hopefully you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

Brutus Primus: Thanks for the encouragement my friend. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Thank you guys for the support, it means a lot!

-Lordxsauron


	5. Chapter 5: Operation First Strike

**Chapter 5** **:** **Operation First Strike**

* * *

 _I was death's greatest creation. It showed me my ruthless nature. It showed who I was. I was its agent, Its instrument. I have brought death to millions. Others have died because of me. I am death, and death? Well, death can't be destroyed._

* * *

 **Operation: First Strike**

 **Contracted by Commander Gharst**

 **Objective: Assassination of Primarch Uruk Veronmee.**

 **Target World: Sword of Sanghelios Colony of Utch'mondee**

The ship's crew was busy with activity. A red clad Sangheili approached the old general "Sire, we've got four unidentified ships running course two two one." The Sangheili officer reported.

"Shields are 100% Plasma charges are full." The weapons officer reported.

"Good." The elder elite peered over the view screen, drumming his fingers along the command chair's armrest. The elder general's armor was worn from a great many battles, two energy swords replaced the rune glyph on his black armor with white accents crossed over one another. The proud symbol of the Swords of Sanghelios. "Prep the ships in dry dock. We'll meet them with the full force of the Sword Fleet." He snarled in anticipation.

"The intruder is hailing us." The comm officer turned to face the commander.

"Accept it." The commander turned to face the display. The image of an elite with metallic mandibles wearing the golden armor of a field marshall, but the horns were sharpened and painted red. His jaws hung low realizing who it was. "Y daith fawr dallu ein pobl." The familiar elite greeted him.

"By the gods! Gharst Onamee!? Or have my eyes deceived me?!"

"They do not Uruk Veronmee, my dear old friend." His tone was filled with certain sweetness of an old comrade. "We've heard reports of pirates raiding the area. We've been searching the outer systems nearby." Gharst shook his head, almost remorseful. "We are running low on provisions and fuel cells. We need to place replenish and rest."

"Of course my friend! Of course!" The elder elite turned to his communication officer. "Tell the fleet to stand down and to prepare to welcome old friends."

"But sir, I recommend…."

"Nonsense." Veronmee placed a hand on his second in command. He looked down at his commander. "Order them to stand down." He turned back to the hologram of Gharst. "I'll give you the coordinates for your ships to enter the docks and a meeting place." He brought his mandibles together to form a smile. "We have a great deal to catch up together."

Gharst bowed his head. "Thank you my brother. We have a great deal to get caught up on."

* * *

Gharst waited for the transmission to end before turning to Qrow. "Is Raven ready for the mission?"

He shook his head. "Her shoulder is still recovering even with the therapies. She'll be watching over Blake." Gharst nodded understandingly. "Are you sure about the children though? Aren't they a little too young?" Qrow asked hesitantly.

Gharst hung his head, shoulders slouched, his voice low and filled with tinge of sadness. "I wish it wasn't the case, but the sooner they see what the combat will be like, the better." He put a hand on his second-in-command giving a reassuring squeeze. "Worry not brother, I will guarantee their safety. They have been briefed on the mission." The human nodded hesitantly. "Now prep the Seraph fighter." He gave a small nod to Veruk.

The ships sirens wailed as humans in clad in dark grey armor odst armor with yellow stripes, the vizor in golden tinge ran down the hallway. Sangheili were mixed in their spec ops armor with the same color scheme as they ran towards the armory. "It's time to liberate another planet!" Veruk's voice boomed throughout the fleet, including the nine UNSC ships in hiding.

"Battlecruiser 2 will position itself along the flagship, prep all dropships for securing the dry docks. Covenant Frigates one through three, position themselves over the docks and await my order."

Ruby shot up immediately from the bench she was eating her lunch watching all of the Lost Company soldiers run around to their various stations. :"Really? Right now? We're in the middle of lunch!" Yang protested putting her fork down with a scowl.

"Come on Yang, it's our first mission. We should be excited!" The red head practically jumped out of her seat.

"I have to agree with Yang." Blake whispered causing the cousins to look at each other sadly. Blake had become a fast friend after the raid on the slaving convoy. However, the medical staff didn't clear fit for service, or fit for training in fact.. She watched with saddened amber eyes knowing that she wasn't able to join her friends.

"We'll be back Blake, don't worry." Ruby reassured her which made the quite girl smile as her blonde cousin flashed a thumbs up with a confident smirk.

Ruby rushed down the hallway with a slightly annoyed Yang. _She so eager,_ the blonde lamented as she rand down the hallways to the prepping areas. 'UNSC _F 1-9 setup orbital blockades. Shoot on sight.'_ Veruk's voice boomed throughout the ship. ' _Companies 1-3 will assault the drydocks with companies 4 through 8 will take assault the ships in dock. Leave no survivors._ ' Yang's eyes widened slightly. No survivors.

They made it to the prep area where Elites and Humans were scurrying throughout the area. There they met their parents were ordering other humans and Sangheili. ' _Remaining frigates will position themselves over major population centers. Companies 9-15 will secure prisons and cities. Let's show these arrogant Swords that you don't forget the Lost!'_ Veruk's voice boomed causing the soldiers to cheer happily. Elites let loose a mighty joyous roar as humans cheered, yelling, and carrying on.

Ruby watched in amazement as the two species helped each other prepare for combat. Sangheili helped carry massive crates full of weapons as humans helped Sangheili with their armor. She walked beside her cousin to her father who was putting on a modified version of his armor. The shoulder pads reinforced with extra armor, new tactical thermal goggles that could be pulled down from its resting position over the new helmet. In fact it was no longer ODST armor anymore.

"Dad, what happened to your armor?" Ruby asked.

Qrow turned around looking himself over before smirking. "Decided it was time for an upgrade. They had some extra sets. This is the UNSC MK 2 Operator armor. Power armor specifically designed without the use of Spartans." He watched as the kids who were amazed by the pristine condition. "I know… it's pretty cool huh?"

Yang looked over to see her aunt and dad talking as they finished picking out their own weapons who also seem to be wearing types of armor. "Don't worry firecracker, you're mom is getting a set when she's better. Just not as cool as mine."

She went over to the gun racks pulling off two Carbines, tossing one to Ruby. She gulped looking down at the weapon. Her first real combat mission. Yeah, she been in the Seforan Civil War, but she was always in the backline. This was the first time she was going into live combat. She looked over at her cousin who was physically trembling and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Rubes, your dad is going to be there right with us. Heck, even Gharst is coming with us. We'll be fine." She nodded as the two girls started to put on their own specially modified armor.

Both of them equipped with better active camouflage, energy shields, and armor. With hydraulic joints to help amplify their strength, yet remaining mobile and light, they were easily miniatures super soldiers. "Those engineers sure do know how to create some cool stuff," Ruby said as she put on her black and red EOD helmet.

Yang picked up her own black helmet. She wasn't wrong. She was also thankful for the energy shield to create a helmet managed to protect her, still have an all surrounding energy shield, and allow her blonde mane of hair to be out without compromising her safety. She would have to pay back Barely Drifts, the Huragok of Pride's Bane.

She could feel the floor underneath start to shake slightly, the sign of an Elite coming up. She turned to face Gharst. "Cerberus Team STRQ." He called out. Their parents, except for Raven, lined up all clad in their armor.

"Have the Company Commanders been notified?" They all nodded which seemed to please the old Sangheili. "Good." He turned to Summer. "Take the communication arrays. Remember stealth is of the essence."

Summer nodded confidently. "Yes, sir."

The Elite then shifted his focus to the blonde male. "You'll be taking the capital city and its main prison camp." Taiyang nodded in acknowledgment.

"Qrow, you'll be leading the assassination team." He looked over at the kids. "Don't worry, they'll be with Bantu and yourself." He looked at the Commander before nodding.

Satisfied with his head of operations, he cleared this throat. "LOST COMPANY!" The hangar froze as if stuck in time. "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!" He activated his energy sword holding it up in the air to the roaring cheers of his men. Ruby and Yang looked at each other, somewhat startled from by the volume and decided to join in the roar throughout the ship.

* * *

The dropship gracefully floated down. The planet was a primarily an ocean planet with a few major rock outcroppings where the major cities were built upon. The coordinates for the meeting happened to be at a small fighter deployment deck connected to a base built upon a small rocky island. It also happened to be the central command for the entire planet.

The modified fighter turned dropship landed with a very slight thud. It's anti grav lift dislocated from the ship as Gharst floated down. " _Spirits and Phantoms have unloaded their 'cargo' and are fueling up."_ Summer's voice came through the communication piece in his helmet. "Good, have them in position."

He landed on the platform. It was a large loading area lined with empty Banshees, Wraiths, and Ghosts. Areas were lined plasma fuel cells. " _Scan complete, loading area empty. Heat signature shows one Revenant with two honor guard and the Primarch, I'm assuming."_ Qrow reported from his concealed position.

"Take out the guards. The Primarch is mine."

* * *

Ruby held her carbine as she looked at the visor's green outline of the friendlies around her. She was prone with Yang, their carbines at the ready. Between them Qrow shouldered SPNKr rocket launcher. Bantu was off in the distance with a sniper, scouting the area for any outliers.

"Take out the guards. The Primarch is mine." Something in Gharst's voice made her blood freeze over. Gharst has always been kind to them, but the darker side was relatively new to her, and it scared her.

Ruby down her sight seeing the crimson vehicle park along a plasma fuel cell. Just as her dad predicted. There were two full armor-clad Elites, each with an orange and red ornate armor that exited the vehicle standing at attention.

The main elite walked towards Gharst, seemingly relatively calm, but she couldn't focus on that. She had a job to do. "I'll take the one on the left." Yang's voice came through her earpiece.

"Right. I'll take the one on the right." Ruby confirmed, aiming down the sight, adjusting ever so slightly, lining the reticle up the Sangheili's head.

" _Wait for the signal."_

* * *

Gharst walked down the pathway slowly as Primarch Uruk Veronmee walked. The Commander's sole good eye watched as the the Sangheili shuffled. He couldn't help but to purse his mandibles together to form a smile. A feeble old warrior long overdue for his gift.

The two met in the middle, as if on cue, the Primarch straightened himself up, becoming taller, as if he were twenty years younger. _The arrogance of a Sangheili living in the past. Pathetic_. Gharst thought to himself.

"My... my... were the years kind to you Gharst." The elder said with a hint of fondness.

"Yes." Gharst replied as he reached out for the hilt of the sword, activating the blade into the Primarch's stomach. "Yes. they were." The shock of in the Primarch's eyes only grew when the distinct *whoosh* sounds of human rockets could be heard.

A large explosion shook the platform as the Revenant blew up sending shards of metal everywhere. Shortly followed up with a short staccato of carbine fire. Gunfire could be heard off in the distance, explosions. A swarm of dropships and gunships, both human and covenant flew behind Commander Gharst's back.

The old general looked at the blade, feeling the intense burning sensation, as if someone poured molten lava in his stomach. He could feel the plasma melt anything it touched within him. He looked down at the blade, feeling blood come up, seeping out of his mandibles, his gaze shifted back at his former comrade his brother. "You… You were like... a son to me…." He breathed as he gurgled, blood seeping out of his mandibles.

Gharst shoved the blade in ever so slightly, the two plasma tips melting through the back armor. " _I was no son of yours, parasite."_

"Ughh-Uhhh-Ugggg-Gah-Gur."

He shoved the blade more and more. "You should have listened to your warriors." Gharst stepped closer to the old Elite, right up to his ear "Now they are all at my mercy." He whispered.

"Ughh-Gr…. ." He pleaded as more blood pooled down.

"Worry not. I'll show them the same mercy you showed my warriors." Gharst hummed happily

"Why?" He gasped in horror and pain.

Gharst bared his mandibles in a fit of rage. "The moment you passed judgement on me, your life was mine. Now I take it back." He shoved the blade deeper, blood poured out of the old elite's mouth. "If it makes you feel any better. This blade will go through all of them. That I can promise you. After I'm done burning your world." He ripped the sword out of the elite causing the primarch to drop to his knees.

With a faint wheezing, he looked up to his killer. "You…. Monster….."

Gharst nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes I am. But you created me, you are the real monster here." With that, he whirlwind around with his blade slicing off the head of the Primarch, the head landed with a thud.

* * *

Yang watched the scene with a mixture of horror yet satisfaction. The unchecked rage and unbridled anger in Gharst was on a personal level. Watching a being suffer like that was a terrible sight, but watching Gharst let out pained and angered roar was satisfying. Watching someone able to deal with that amount of anger after being betrayed was someone comforting. To see a being so injured so betrayed to get his revenge was exuberating. Though a dark cloud hung over her head. She killed something today, someone. She and her younger cousin followed Qrow, all of them deactivating their active camos.

Gharst was still panting heavily when he turned to face them as Veruk voice came through their comms. " _We've reached the drydocks.. Little resistance"_

"Veruk. I want those ships taken immediately. Kill all those in your way." Gharst commanded as he lumbered towards Qrow. "You all did an exceptional job today. You have my thanks."

"No problem sir."

"Yang and Ruby will head back to the ship. Bantu will take them." He walked with Qrow overlooking the cliffs of this rocky outcropping that loomed over the ocean. "Qrow. take the cities. Raid food, supplies, weapons, banks. Whatever is of value, take." He narrowed his eyes watching a human falcon come. "Leave nothing for these mongrels."

The Falcon landed as Qrow boarded. "Yessir. What about civilians?"

"No unnecessary casualty." waved a hand dismissing the concern.

"If they riot?" Qrow asked.

"Then they made their choice." Qrow nodded, pounding a fist one the cockpit's door. He saluted as Ghart watch the ship slowly lift off and fly towards the capital. " _Commander."_ Summer's slightly higher and gentler voice came through the comm. " _We've hacked their communications."_

"Patch me in"

It was speech that Yang could never forget. She wanted to stay and help her family, her own dad in the fight, but she wouldn't dare defy Gharst. "Colonists of Utch'mondee" Gharst's voice boomed throughout the drydock and, Yang assumed, throughout the rest of the planet. "Your pathetic leader…. This sad, corrupt excuse of a being was cut down like the dog he was. He lies at my hooves in a pool of his own blood. Your fleet is under my command as my ships loom over your cities. Your armies are crippled as my troops march through your cities. You have a choice. You can let us conduct our business in peace, and we will leave this insignificant rock alone once we are finished. But if you dare interfere, then I promise you that I will glass this planet until there is nothing but ash and bone. The choice is yours."

At that the speech cut off and Gharst turned to face the two remaining human younglings, dropping to one knee to be on level ground with them. "You've gotten a taste of what we are." His head jerked ever so slightly as if catching a scent. Possibly the scent of fear? He couldn't guess "You are now official Lost Company after your first mission. Congratulations." He stood up facing eyeing their minder. "Take them to the flag ship and watch over them."

Bantu nodded in acknowledgment as their leader turned around. Yang pulled her helmet off, feeling her hand tremble. She looked over to Ruby who still had her's on. "Come on Ruby, you need some fresh air."

The shorter, helmeted girl shook her head making Yang sigh as she ripped the helmet off. She wish she hadn't the stench of vomit wafted the air as Ruby double over and continue to vomit. She patted the younger girl's back. "That's right. Get it all out." She looked down at the girl, lips curved downward. _It must be eating at her._

"It'll get easier." Bantu replied as he watched the two younglings. "You don't want it to get easier, but it will. I had the same reaction." It was a lie, but he wanted to reassure them.

* * *

Taiyang stood up from the passenger seat of the three manned warthog. The Sangheili buildings were an odd combination of the purple metal buildings that seemed to have organic flow to them to the rigid, more classical look of stone structures. The streets, if you could even call them that, were completely flat, made with an odd bluish metal. No real defining features, not like human roads with lines and sidewalks, just open areas.

His column's objective the main capital prison, a tall rounded cube-like building that seemed to contrast both the Covenant like structures and the Sangheili structure. He looked around seeing civilians scatter like petals off a dying flower.

He would too if he saw a column of hundreds of Lost Company soldiers, all armored and armed up supported by warthogs, wraiths, and scorpions. Parts of the column broke away as soldiers lined up along walls, storming buildings.

He could hear the cracks of gunfire, the flash of plasma rifles as soldiers eliminated any resistance. The convoy continued down the path as soldiers ransacked the houses, civilians held at gunpoint as their valuables and food were taken. _It's just apart of the job. It's just apart of the job._ He reminded himself. _They aren't Lost, don't concern yourself with any of this_. He steeled himself letting out a breath.

 _Section One cleared._ Someone announced over the communication.

 _Section Two meeting small resistance._ Another officer pointed. "Scorpions, reinforce Section Two." Taiyang ordered. He didn't need to look behind to hear the engines of the quad tracked tanks rear out of the convoy heading towards the government sector. "Wraiths, provide artillery support."

 _Sector four meeting stiff resistance._ His sector, the main prison. Of course, there would be stiff resistance there "Double time First Convoy." The foot soldiers sprinted towards as his warthog sped forward. It parked along the wall as men took cover along the walls. There was a fortified tunnel that led to the structure that spewed suppressive plasma and needle fire.

Tai hopped out of the Warthog readying his saw. He saw the Sangheili, Retromee, pressed along the wall. "What do we have here?" He asked.

The Elite in his gray spec ops armor accented with yellow highlights pointed his head to the hallway. "Only entrance and exit, heavily defended. At least two plasma turrets." _That would make things hard,_ he thought to himself.

He went back to his warthog. "Lazor, we are going to breach and clear. As soon as the grenades go off, drive the 'hog' up." He looked at the Sangheili gunner. "I need you to open fire immediately." The Elite nodded in acknowledgment.

Taiyang braced himself along the wall with men to his left and right. He pulled out his grenade launcher loading it with a stun grenade as Retromee primed a plasma grenade.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

Tai popped around the corner launching the grenade down the tunnel as his Elite captain tossed the plasma grenade down the hallway. Two distinct booms and flashes illuminated the hallway as the firing stopped momentarily. The warthog drove up, it's powerful chaingun opening up.

The distinct clacking of the gun roared in Tai's ears as he and two other storm troopers advanced down the hallway once the warthog ceased fire. ' _Taiyang. What is the status on prison facility one?'_ Gharst's asked through the comm.

"Clearing it out now." Tai responded as he stepped over the corpses. ***BANG* *BANG*** He didn't need to look behind to tell a soldier was making sure each fallen elite stayed on the ground.

' _Good. Qrow will be there to oversee processing. Make sure you are prepared.'_

"Yessir." His soldiers lined up along the walls as he pulled out his SAW. "Alright boys, sweep the facility."

The soldiers surged out of the tunnel, taking cover behind some barricades that were hastily erected by the defends. Blue bolts of plasma and needles were exchanged with high impact bullets from various human weapons.

"GO GO GO!" Tai shouted as he opened fire with SAW laying down suppressive fire as his own troops popped out from cover, opening fire. One elite charged with an energy sword at the blonde human commander. He quickly shifted attention unloading half a round drum.

The Elite's energy shield gave out, shimmering as bullets ripped through it's armor, tearing into flesh. The alien dropped to the ground as it gurgled. At that his troops finished the last of the Elites in the command center of the prison.

Two storm troopers, Lazor and Retromee, hopped over to the information consoles as the rest of the troopers swept the facility to deal with any remaining guards. They began to sort through the information uploading the information into a hand held data pad as Taiyang slung his SAW over his shoulder.

"Wow, this guy didn't like anyone. Listen to this. People executed for the desecration of the Arbiter's statue. Solitary confinement for public gathering in the open. Arrested for subversive speech? No wonder there are so many prisons." Lazor muttered as he sifted through the files.

"He's even worse than the prophets…. And this what the Arbiter brings in as governors?" Retromee muttered, shaking his head. "A pity."

Tai listened as the occasional crack of a DMR echoed throughout the facility. "Seems like we have a mishmash of all types of prisoners," Lazor noted casually. "Oh… What's this…?"

Tai walked over to the central database computer, looking over the two data experts. "What do we have here? A bunch of slackers?" Tai whirled around to see Qrow walking as soldiers saluted. The second in command strode confidently in as soldiers went about dragging the rather hefty bodies of the fallen Sangheili guards. Tai turned back around look at the display. He couldn't help but to feel his jaw drop within his helmet as Qrow stood beside cocking his head. "Am I reading that right?" The man asked.

"I'm pretty sure… Slavery…" Everyone froze for a moment. Lazor and Retromee looked at one another. Tai and Qrow looked at each other. They've been breeding humans and selling them. He could feel the blood in his veins boil. Slavery? Slavery. Something so hideous, so evil, and both species were practicing it. Worse yet, humans were kept in pens as if they were cattle.

"There's more…" Lazor replied as he rapidly scrolled through the files.

"Good, download all the files. We need them." He turned to Tai. "Start the processing. I need to sort through all of these." Qrow muttered as he grabbed the holopad. What the hell was this old bastard up to? Selling his own kind? He was shocked to see his own kind rounded up as slaves by an alien species, but this…. This was a whole new level. He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Tai stood there and watched as Lazor held up a scanner. The prisoners were formed into a single line, they were marched off into two directions. Another Sangheili stopped as Lazor held up his scanner to its eye. "You're good. Next." A Lost soldier escorted the elite to the right, gesturing with a certain politeness that Tai found refreshing after today. Although these men have been asked to do some horrible things, they were still men to the core. They didn't lose their honor.

Another elite stepped forward as the scanner did its work. It gave a low beep as it's screen flashed red. "Oh my…" Lazor stared at the scanned more in-depth. "What is three counts of rape? Two of them resulting in murder?" He shook his head. "Purging Camp."

The Elite turned to snarl at the human as he was grabbed from by three Lost Sangheili, dragging him away.

"Shit," Tai whispered to himself as he continued to stand guard, watching as the prisoners were segregated. He looked up to see a falcon gunship escorted by six Hornets. That could only mean one thing. Gharst is coming. Good thing he and his team were almost done. He heard that other sectors had finished the mission and were now leaving the planet. His was the last one.

"Next." Lazor scanned the elite. "You're good. Please hurry, the show is about to begin." He ushered the elite as Retromee translated. The elite hurried and scampered to the main courtyard.

Tai stepped forward. "Round up all the men and have the ships ready." He ordered.

* * *

The Falcon thudded on the ground, as its engined died down. Gharst stepped out of the gunship as Tai awaited him, providing him security. In the center of the courtyard was a hastily erected platform surrounded by Lost Company soldiers.

Without saying a word, Gharst walked up to the platform's ramp, the human, Taiyang, following right behind. Gharst looked at across the few hundred prisoners that were assembled, their eyes immediately focused on the grisly old elite.

He looked across the masses, standing tall, proud, even. "You've been the spared the oppression and corruption of the Swords of Sanghelios. You placed your faith in the Arbiter, the strongest and most honorable of our kind." He pointed a figure at the prison. "And look at what he has done! He appointed the weak and corrupted snake, Veronmee, to rule over you."

He pointed a finger at random elites "You. You. and You have been turned into slaves, and for what? Expressing free thought. Is this what our enlightened Arbiter wants? Yet why hasn't he done anything to help you?!"

The old elite could feel the blood pounding through his heart. "He does not give a damn about any of you! He only cares for those directly under him. He only cares about Sanghelios. He has abandoned the outer colonies. He has allowed slavery! A grave sin to exist! And hasn't done a damn thing to stop it!"

"Thousands like you have been freed by the forces of the Lost Company. However, you might be free in body right now, but your spirit, your will has been bent and shackled by the monstrosity of the Sword of Sanghelios." Venom filled with each word as he held out his hands gesturing at the entire crowd before him.

He paused for a moment letting it sink in as the prisoners looked at one and another. "You have a choice. You can walk away from here, hope that the Swords won't find you, torture you, and make you their slaves again. Or you can join us. Join us, and you won't have to fear them." His voice rose. "Join us, and you will have your opportunity to strike back and gain what you deserve. Money, Power, Resources, Protection. Revenge."

"Join me" He clenched his fist raising in the air and shook it menacingly as he snarled. " _Join me, and we will burn them all!"_ He roared, his voicing shouting through the stars, hoping that the Arbiter would hear.

An elite stepped forward, an Elder one with a limp in his step, one of his fingers missing. "What of the other prisoners?"

Gharst looked down at the prisoner, smirking. "They are not fit, they are a virus, and will be exterminated." His voice cold and calculated, his eyes narrowing towards the elder elite.

Apparently, that was not the response he wanted to hear. "Who gave you the right to judge us? Who is fit and who is not? You are no better than the prophets!"

Another elite, a younger one stepped forward snarling at the old elite. "Shut up!" He pointed at Gharst. "It's because of he that I am free. I will not slander his name!"

Gharst nodded, he shifted his gaze towards the elder elite that challenged him. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Thel Katomee. I once led this world during the Covenant rule. What you are doing to this world is shameful. Have you no honor?"

Gharst stared at him coldly. "I see…" He muttered gravely, the ice in voice could freeze the planet. He then turned the younger elite, tossing a plasma rifle at him. "Kill him."

The elite caught the rifle and, without hesitation, shot the previous ruler in the head. His body crumpled to the ground, steam rising from the discharge energy round. "His choice was clear. I will not tolerate disloyalty. No warnings, no second chances. Leave now if you cannot handle what I offer you." Gharst turned around, walking off the stage, followed by Taiyang. "Process the recruits."

The human commander nodded. "You heard him boys. We got fifteen minutes till birds are off in the air. GO GO GO!" The soldiers nodded as they ushered the new recruits onto the dropships. Gharst watched from a distance.

' _The sweep of the planet is complete.' Qrow announced from the flag ship. 'The fleet is in position, Your sector is the only one planet side.'_

He watched as the transports started to lift off. Only seeing a few stragglers behind. He boarded the Falcon with Taiyang jumping in as well. The VTOL started up, it's propellers lifting up the gunship. Gharst shook his head at the planet. "Veruk. Glass the planet."

* * *

 **Operation Status: Success.**

 **Resources gained:**

 **-ten ton of foodstuffs.**

 **-four ton of light and medium arms**

 **75 Wraiths, 150 Revenants, 300 Ghosts, 300 Banshees, 1,250 Seraph Fighters (ship compliments)**

 **-2.54 billion credits from financial institutions. 70 percent to be redistributed to Lost Company soldiers**

 **-13,757 New recruits to be redistributed, processed, and trained.**

 **-1 CCS Battlecruisers, 3 SDV Heavy Corvettes, 5 CAR Frigates**

 **Operation Statistics**

 **Operational Strength: 14,500 soldiers, 2 frigates and 2 cruisers on infiltration. 9 human frigates on patrol and blockade duty.**

 **Operational losses: 1,273 soldiers KIA, 0 MIA,**

 **-Compensation of 20% increase to relatives with 10% welfare compensation after**

 ***Glassing of colony stopped at 0500 when it was determined that most large population centers were destroyed. Armed Resistance losses are estimated to rang around 30,000 to 50,000. Civilian losses exceed over 2.5 Million.**

 **-Report created by: Veruk Dolamee**

 **-Reprot Verified by: Gharst Ormalee**

* * *

 _Let it be understood. We are not a force of good. We do not protect the weak, we are not warriors of justice. I will be the first to proudly admit what the Lost Company is, what I truly am We are revolutionaries, backstabbers, murderers, anarchists, mercenaries. We are every vile thing under the sun. We are beings of blood and destruction._

 _I have brought down tyrants and killed innocents, the young, the women, the old, it did not matter. No one is safe from ruthlessness What? Did you think honor binds me because I'm a Sangheili? No. Honor is dead to me. Don't misunderstand these actions as a daily routine. After all, we're just mercenaries, or that's what we make them believe._

 _When we were first founded, we were at our bloodiest. We fueled by hate and disgust. My orders were simple. Kill them all. Every raid left a body count, colonies desolate, barren, ruined. The body counts rose to the proportions of total war. You think war is so terrible? Imagine seeing Lost Company marching down your street with one goal; to take everything you hold dear and leave with nothing but dust._

 _As I look down upon the burning world, I felt at peace, satisfied. But my hunger, my anger, my hate, were never fully quenched._

 _Yes, we are monsters, I took them in. I trained them, I converted them. I gave them a home and a purpose. War created us, we were bred for war. But when war is replaced by revenge, hatred, lust, you become unstoppable, you become fear, you become Lost." -Commander Gharst_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh boy guys…. Can I just say I was really excited for this chapter. Gharst…. My oh my…. He's my man! He seems to have a lot of baggage though and oh boy I think he is out for blood.**

 **Also… Ruby and Yang just got their first kills… Yeah their targets were of a different species, but that would still cause some PTSD which play a role in next chapter. Fun Fun!**

 **I wonder what Veronmee was up to with slaves and why the prison was completely empty of humans.. Suspicious.**

 **Oh and one more thing….. Gharst kinda lied…. He didn't leave the planet alone… but then again he didn't meet some resistance.**

 **So does my dear friend Shaded have any remarks on this chapter or anything in general?**

 **Shaded: another planet glassed… I am becoming increasingly happy.**

 **Sauron: …. Wow that's kinda dark…. Yeah me too.**

 **As always please leave a follow, review, fav, or pm. We love to hear from all of you. It helps to gauge our story, even if you liked it, we still like to hear it. Got reactions, predictions, thoughts, criticism, questions, anything and everything, share them! We love to hear from you all.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Oh trust me, Jauney boy is coming in a little bit later after the introduction arc. As for shopkeeper, he's actually the supreme god emperor of the universe xD**

 **Red October: I know, Swords of Sanghelios and slaves? I thought the Arbiter was better than that….? Then again these are the outer colonies, basically the Wild West… Who knows what this commander is up to…**

 **Evinco: I'm glad you like the story! Hopefully you liked the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Recovering

**Chapter 6: Recovering**

" _Be leery of a soldier clad in pristine armor_

 _for he is either a coward who runs from every fight,_

 _or has never found something worth fighting for_

 _The body of a warrior is marked with scars,_

 _each one has a story to tell." Sangheili War Poem_

* * *

 **04000, January 9, 2561**

The honor guard lumbered towards her, a giant gaping hole through its helmet leaked blood as it approached. The creature hissed and moaned as it got closer to its prey leaving a small trail of its purple blood. She quickly patted herself down only to realize she only had her sidearm. "Stay back." The little rose warned, but the warning did not phase it in the least bit. "I'm warning you! _Stay back!_ " The armored creature cocked its head as if understanding what she said. Ruby took several steps back.

"W-w-why do you runnnnnnnn" It managed to spit out as blood oozed out of its mandibles.

She raised her sidearm. "This is your last warning."

Out of nowhere, it's head exploded in a fine mist of blood, bone, and brain matter. The helmet rolled to Ruby's feet as she took a step back, dropping her pistol to the ground, as she reached up to her face feeling an odd, almost sticky wetness. She looked at her fingers to see she was covered in the Sangheili's blood.

"Tsk Tsk." Her silver eyes looked up at the figure who was the same height as her. Same hair, same eyes, even same voice. Her doppelganger was holding a carbine in her hands, aiming right at her head. "You're weak Ruby. You should have been able to shoot him without a second thought." The darker clone of herself spoke quietly, filled with a sweet malice and disgust.

"I didn't… I mean…. I… I..."

"No!" The dark Ruby spoke as she pointed the carbine at her head, jamming it to her head. "You don't deserve to live! The weak die, the strong live. You are a disappointment to all of them. You are a failure ot the Lost."

Her own silver eyes started to well up. Who was this being? Are they right? "I don't wanna…"

"Survive?" Her cold self-said with a smirk "Got it." She raised her carbine.

 ***BWANG***

She shot up covered in sweat. Silver eyes looked around the room, seeing Yang tossing around her in sleep. Her eyes drifted off to the other bed that was Blake's and found it empty. She probably went to get a snack. She didn't have a large appetite, but she did eat at odd hours. The raven haired girl didn't really explain it why, but Yang and Ruby decided not to question it. Ruby got up from her bed, tiptoeing over to the small pond in the center of the room; the illuminatas fish swam lazily chasing each other.

She couldn't help but stare at the fish as she stuck her hand in the pond. Attracted to the new creature in their domain, the fish swim to investigate the newcomer. They swam around in lazy circles, occasionally nibbling at the strange thing which caused Ruby to smile at the tickling sensation.

But it didn't help the weight in her stomach, the ball of lead. As much as Aunt Raven tried to soothe the girls, to help them to deal with their inner turmoil, it didn't help with the fact that Ruby took another being's life. And not in self-defense. It was an ambush. An ambush… She killed that Sangheili, and it didn't even see it coming.

She got up from the pond, deciding to get a drink. As of recently, with the help of Bantu, their suite was starting to look like, heck, feel like an average human home with a makeshift heating unit, even a fridge…. only difference with Sangheili markings.

She opened the door to be greeted with Blake who was sitting on the ground, in a meditative stance, up against the pond with a very large, but still Bantu on his knees. "B-Blake? Bantu?" She called quietly.

One amber eye opened up and as the Sangheili whirled his neck to look at her. "Ruby Rose? It is far too late. You should be asleep after your first mission." He noted, almost purring.

Ruby was still getting used to Sangheili tones and mannerisms. She could tell when they were definitely angry, but other than that, it sometimes was hard to tell with their deep voices. However, she could note the gentleness in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep." She said as she shuffled towards the two.

Blake frowned as she looked at the redhead, she was pale as a ghost. "The mission?" She guessed which answered with a small nod.

Blake knew it was eating away at her friend. For about four weeks that Blake knew Ruby, she was a kind, gentle heart. Always willing to lend a hand before helping herself. Yang was abnormally calm and quiet as well. If Blake could guess, it was eating at her too.

Blake gestured for Ruby to join them, patting the ground beside her. She eased herself down on the floor. "What were you guys doing if you don't mind me asking?"

Bantu bowed his head. He looked relatively out of place without his helmet, like an important part of him was missing. He also looked really out of place without his gray and yellow armor. Instead, he was just wearing a gray combat skin that was underneath all of the armor "I was instructing Blake Belladonna on the ways of Sangheili meditation."

Blake nodded. "It helps me to cope with… things." her tone was hushed. Bantu smiled nodding his head as if he were a dog.

"What troubles you, Ruby?" Bantu asked.

Ruby looked at the two. Each one was genuinely concerned. "I killed someone yesterday. He could have had a family. Loved ones, friends. And now no one will see him again."

Bantu cocked his head, almost confused. "We glassed the planet. There won't be many survivors."

Blake shot a glare at the Elite, whose mandibles were sagging, realizing the error of his ways. "It is war, Ruby." Bantu corrected himself. "Make no mistake if you did not kill that warrior then he would have killed you. Sangheili are trained differently than humans. We are trained that such emotions are a weakness. That you must purge these regrets if you want to be an honorable warrior."

 _Great, I'm a horrible AND weak person._ Ruby thought to herself as she frowned, holding her head up with her hands as she felt herself choke up on the inside. "Human have a great strength. It is that you cherish life. You don't needlessly sacrifice the lives of those you care about. That was our greatest downfall. The Prophets brainwashed us into believing that battle was the only thing that mattered."

"So then aren't we doing the same thing? Aren't we blindly killing for the sake of killing?" Ruby shot back which made Blake look towards Bantu. It was a valid point. "Aren't we killing the defenseless?"

Bantu closed his eyes. "That is true. We do kill. We murder. We steal. But we are also taught to love. We love one another, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, we cherish our lives, and the lives of those close to us. We are all willing sacrifice our self so that another will live. Make no mistake, when we go into battle. When you go into battle, there is an unspoken code. We leave no one behind. We are together through the good and bad."

Bantu opened his eyes, looking at each girl. "One day, we will end the petty corruption, the greed, the war in the galaxy. But to do so, we need to wage war. Remember Ruby and Blake, the good doesn't wash away the bad, nor the bad, the good."

Blake and Ruby sat there looking at each other. Ruby mulled over it as she bit her lip, thinking to herself. If she didn't kill the soldier, then it could have been her, or worse her family. It still didn't help the fact she took life though, but it was necessary she told herself. It was necessary. Killing was killing though.

"I will make some tea. I find it most relaxing as well both of you." Bantu stood up, making his way to the kitchenette, and started brewing a very traditional Sangheili tea and he would dare say the best tea had ever made.

* * *

Summer rolled over, startling herself awake. Usually, she would have rolled into Qrow, but not this time. The bed was empty. Two silver, confused eyes opened up to confirm her suspicions. Qrow was nowhere to be seen. She slowly eased herself up on her elbows, still feeling slightly fatigued from yesterday's mission.

She scanned the room, seeing wild black mane of Raven still in bed apparently with all the blankets. She couldn't but to smile, she would be the last one to wake up. She always enjoyed what she called "beauty sleep."

"Shit…" Summer's ear perked up hearing the unmistakable cursing of Taiyang. "Why the hell do they need to write in such detail…."

Summer stood up, stretching her arms, feeling the cracking of her joints. She tiptoed over. "Maybe that's how they get off…." Qrow chuckled.

"Qrow!" Summer used her mothering voice to remind the man-child of such crude talk. He whirled around, almost falling out of his chair only to be caught by the large blonde male who was standing beside him at that fateful moment.

"S-S-Summer!" He squawked out

"Imagine if our daughter picked up on that kind of talk." She tsked, "She doesn't need to hear that kind of talk."

Once her husband managed to secure a firmer seating arrangement, he crossed his arms defensively. "Me? She hears worse from Yang." He defended himself, earning a smack on the backside of his head

"Don't drag Yang into this. She is a proper lady. We raised her alright, thank you very much." Tai reprimanded

Qrow gawked at the blatant lie. "Proper my ass! Have you heard some of the things she says?"

Tai crossed his arms looking away defensively "I correct it."

"No you don't, I do." Everyone turned to the black-haired woman who shuffled over to them looking more like a zombie. "How can anyone get any beauty sleep with you manchildren constantly carrying on?"

"Hey!" They shouted, earning a giggle from Summer, who offered a high five to Raven. Wordlessly, Raven returned the high-five with a smirk.

"What are you two doing?" Raven asked with slightly annoyed, tired, and curious crimson eyes.

Qrow whirled around back to his desk where computer interface was. "At the prison, we were able to access top level security files. I've been sifting through the files, trying to get a report together for Gharst."

Summer nodded as both she and Raven leaned in closer, reading through some of the files. "So what did you find?" Summer asked.

"This dude loved to record every detail. Who was imprisoned their crime.. torture…" Taiyang shook his head, shivering slightly. "He loved details."

"More importantly, we found the end of the bread crumbs." Qrow pointed out

Raven cocked her head inquisitively. "What is it?"

Qrow leaned in intently almost to the point where his head would go through the data stream. "This Ra 'Tak bastard was buying slaves from the Primarch to build his own fleet." He turned to face everyone, "Sangheili for soldiers, humans for workers." He stood up, stretching his arms and letting a fierce yawn "I need to make my report right." He reached for his holopad which was ripped out of his hands by his sister.

"You've been at that desk since you came back, dear brother. Off to bed. I'll report it myself."

She pointed at the bed. "Move it. You heard me."

"But-"

"No buts, you need sleep." Summer shot him a warning glare as if to say you are going to lose this fight. Qrow sighed as he waddled over to bed, kicking his boots off. "I swear all men are babies…" Raven shook her head fondly at her brother and his dedication to work.

"Hey! I'm right here you know…" Taiyang muttered causing Raven to face him as she pinched him on the cheek making his scowl deepen. "Yeah, and you're my special manbaby." Earning a giggle from Summer.

* * *

Gharst sat his desk thinking of the best course of action. He had assembled an impressive fleet nine human frigates, two Covenant battlecruisers, and seven frigates. Each one was practically a city where his people, both Sangheili and human, lived in peace with one another. All thanks to STRQ's assistance.

He owed them an immense debt. The Lost Company had grown into something he never expected all with the help of the very first humans he rescued on Sefora. The gamble worked off beyond his greatest imagination.

Maybe they were the family that Gharst had dreamed of after the destruction of his home world. They broadcasted the glassing of his world for weeks. Even after the broadcasts, he was forced to watch it over and over and over again. How his captors loved to torment to break him on a daily basis. That wasn't the worst thing, though. No, not even close. He could watch his home being burned, but what they did afterward... that was unforgivable.

"Sir?" A confident female's voice pierced his spiraling thoughts. Gharst, without his helmet, looked up to find an unexpectant guest.

He waved her in, gesturing for her to take a seat in his office. His office was rather spartan in nature. Lacking in collectibles, riches, wealth, the room was adorned with a simple a large wooden desk with a holodisplay built in. One chair behind, three in front. "Ah Raven Branwen, do come in. What do I owe this unexpected visit? " His tone light, almost jovial. "To be honest, I was expecting your sibling. What brings you here?" He added in, still rather surprised.

"He was working all night, and he needed a break… so I volunteered my services." She walked, taking a seat, crossing her legs, hands on her lap.

Gharst nodded his head approvingly letting out a metallic chuckle. "You mean you forced him to rest." She shrugged her shoulder with a smirk. "So what news do you bring this day?"

"We were able to sort through Veronmee's files." Her smile quickly fading. Gharst, pursed his mandibles together, clasping his slender fingers together, eyes unblinking locked on her.

"Go on." His voice instantly lost any warmth. It returned to the predator that had discovered them on Sefora.

"Veronmee was in league with a Sword official in charge of the Sirruk Sector. Apparently, the two were in league with the Confederate planet of Atlas where the Schnee Company would sell slaves to Veronmee."

Gharst unphased replied, "We already know this, though."

Raven nodded, sticking a finger in the air. "True, but we didn't know where the slaves went and why. Apparently this… Conciliar Ra 'Tak was using humans as slaves to construct a fleet, while Veronmee sent Sangheili slaves to fight in Ra 'Tak's army. This Ra 'Tak wanted to remove the Arbiter from power."

Gharst hadn't heard that name in a decade. That bloody bastard Ra 'Tak. He allowed a very deep, low growl escape. "Sir?" Slightly concerned Raven asked

He looked up to see the human female worried. _Odd. "_ Thank you, Raven for your report. Give Qrow my thanks as well. Take the day off. We all need some rest, our next mission briefing will be in a month. You are dismissed."

She cocked head. "But sir? Is there anything I can help-"

"Raven!" Gharst boomed causing her to almost jump out of her chair. The Sangheili inhaled deeply to compose himself, making a whistling sound through his mandibles. "Please," his warmth returned. "Spend time with your family. In our line of work, we don't know how long we have." He nodded to her still recovering shoulder "death is never far in our line of work, you are most familiar with that. You are excused, and please give my thanks to Qrow."

She nodded, leaving the holopad on his desk. His smile quickly faded away. He stood up from his desk looking out the viewport staring at the emptiness of space. He could still see them. Their bodies still burning in the vastness of space. His hand reached for the hilt of his sword.

He whirled around, activating his energy blade "ARRRRGGGG!" He roared as he sliced into his desk. "RA TAK YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Blake grunted as she lifted the holo display with the help of Yang. Yeah, it didn't weigh much, but it was just awkwardly large. She grunted as she hefted up to the wall. "Ya know..." Yang muttered through gritted teeth, glancing over to her father who was lounging around. "It would be nice if you would actually help us…"

He let out a chuckle, kicking his feet up on the table. "Sorry honey. On my day off, ordered from the big guy himself." Her daughter could only sigh as she gave one last lift, locking into its mount on the wall.

"For all of their advanced technology, they can't create something less awkward to carry." Blake muttered which earned a snicker from the blonde girl. She went back to her own day bed, curling her own legs underneath her. She reached for her holopad, pulling up another Sangheili text.

Yang peeked over her shoulder joining her on the couch. She raised an eyebrow, glancing over the translated text. "Why are you even reading that stuff? Wouldn't you be more interested reading more of our… species stuff?"

Blake peeked over her tablet, giving an annoyed sigh. "It's from a different culture… species. Their stories and thoughts are so much different compared to ours."

Well, Yang was never really entertained books and stuff like that. She took after her father in that aspect. She reached for the remote flicking on the display. The Lost Company was becoming rather unique, installing its own system of entertainment and ways of broadcasting that entertainment.

They pretty much had t.v. now. Of course, there was news… but that was boring. She found what she was looking for. Grifball! An age-old human classic now. Two teams of four. One ball, everyone armed with stun swords and hammers. First one to three points won the match. Best out of two. "Sweet!" Tai immediately perked up. Yang could only agree as both father and daughter were enraptured with the game.

"Cavemen…" Blake looked up to see Summer who had returned from the mess hall with a rather large bag.

"Indeed." Blake could only agree as she peeked over her tablet to greet Summer with a shy smile.

"Oh that smells delicious! What's on the menu today?" Yang looked upside down to see Summer placing four large containers on the counter top.

"Yasun. Noodles, Gua Fish, and well…. cookies of course." Summer said as she popped open the containers.

Taiyang perked up even more "Ya know…. I don't know what kind animal the Elites use in Yasun, and I don't think I want to know, but it's damn good."

Summer walked over handing two plates to Blake and Yang who thanked her gracefully. The woman walked over to Tai and flicked him on the forehead. "OWWWW! What was that?" The man baby cried out.

"Language, Mister," causing the two girls to snicker.

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up…." he pouted, crossing his arms until he saw his own plate. "Are you going to behave now…?" The short women asked as if being a mother.

The man reached for the plate only to have it kept out of reach. "Tai… are you going to be an adult now?"

He let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, mom," he repled, causing the two girls to laugh even harder.

"You weren't wrong, your dad is a man child." Blake whispered causing Yang to spew her food out in laughter making the raven-haired girl laugh even harder.

"Clean that up!" Both adults commanded as Yang leaned into her friend's ear "I told ya."

Summer couldn't help but smile as she went back to the counter prepping three more plates. Rae's with extra noodles Qrow's without fish, Ruby's with extra cookies. Speaking of which she looked up "Has anyone seen Ruby?"

Blake raised her hand. "She said she was going out for a walk." Summer turned around quietly thinking to herself. She hoped that her little Rose was able to cope. She decided that once everyone was done she go looking for her. She turned around facing everyone. "Dessert anyone?"

* * *

Ruby walked down the hallways aimlessly. No real destination, no real goal. All she could see was the Elite. The Elite shot in the head and killed. Even talking to Bantu and Blake didn't help. Well, it did help a little but still. She walked down the hallway as soldiers on duty saluted her as she saluted back.

She didn't really have to, to be honest, but it was the polite thing to do. It was weird to her. Grown men and Sangheili saluting her. Serial killers and mercenaries, saluting a young little girl. Under normal circumstances.

She walked down the ramp past the hangar to wards the observation. Getty few traveled to this particular spot of the ship as it was away from the recreation area and mess hall.

She walked towards the observation deck a very long corridor of the ship with transparent metal to allow one look out in the vastness of space. She took a seat along the bulkhead, bring her knees up to her chest.

 *** . .*** Ruby eyes twisted her neck looking down the hallway for the SPNKr rocket.

 ***KABOOSH!*** She whirled around looking the away expecting to be to be consumed by there was no fire. No nothing as she sucked into reality.

She blinked. She was on a ship. ***CRACK. CRACK. CRACK*** The sudden cracks of DMR echoed with staccatos of BRs. She burrowed her head into her ears, her hands over her ears trying to tune out the sounds of battle.

She could hear the screams of dying men. The moans of the dead. Forests and worlds burning. She could see the forests and hills of Secora being bombardment. She could feel the ground shake from the artillery.

She looked up to see her family happily walking down as Yang was disemboweled from a sniper round "No…" she whimpered. She saw the purple glow from a plasma projector "Please... no..."

She rocked backed forth.

"Please… make it stop…" she whispered to herself. "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." She whispered as curled into a ball, holding her hands over her ears.

"Make what stop?" She heard as something touched her, she looked up to see the Elite with a quarter of its head missing

" _I'm so sorry!"_ She wailed " _please don't hurt them!"_

"Ruby! Snap out of it!" The figure shook her. The girl blinked, her silver eyes focusing on two red ones and black hair. A lot of it. "Come on! It's me!"

"Aunt Raven?" She blinked with pleading eyes.

Immediately the older woman swooped down and engulfed her niece in a hug. She knew what she was going through, it wasn't as bad as yesterday, but coming off of that adrenaline tended to be a real shock to the system. You start to remember things more clearly. If one flashback triggered a memory, it would trigger all of them. "Shshsh. It's alright. I'm here Rubes. It'll pass."

The younger girl burrowed her head into her aunt's shoulder as if to escape a horrible nightmare. "It'll be alright. I promise."

She could feel the little girl shudder in her arms. The woman ran her hand through the young girl's hair as she listened to the quiet whimpers.

They sat there for some time, Raven trying to soothe the little girl. The older woman hugged her niece tightly until her sad silver eyes looked up to meet concerned crimson eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered

Raven raised an eyebrow, her frown growing. "Ruby there is nothing to be sorry for."

The girl broke eye contact "I'm being… dumb. Here I am crying like a little girl…."

Raven ran her hand along her cheek causing the younger girl to look at her. "Ruby, there is no shame in tears, no shame of emotions. Most soldiers reach this point where they know what they do is wrong. It makes you special, do you know why?"

She shook her head as she watched as her aunt tapped her in the chest "it means you have a soul."

"Will it get easier?" She asked quietly "the killing?"

Raven sighed looking out in the vastness of space. "It's hard to say. It depends on the person."

"How do you do it?" Ruby asked, almost pleaded. "How does anyone do it?"

The older woman sat there nodding her head in thought. "Some use loyalty, some try to say it's just a job, others say it's to protect their loved ones. Even so, others develop a second… personality." She rustled the redhead's hair. "You, who knows, but I imagine that you're just like your mother."

The silver eyed girl didn't say anything as she snuggled into her aunt's shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled looking out into space. The older woman could only smile, often she didn't get to spend time with her niece, but when she did, she always cherished them. Down the observation of the room, she could see the strange bulbous, almost squid like creature known as a Huragok. Barely Floats by the look of it.

It floated in front of the two, twisting its head slowly, flashing a series of hand gestures.

 **Does flower need to be fixed? I will do my best to fix flower.**

Raven didn't mind the Barely's constant need to fix and create, after all, it had been busy modifying Spartan armor. The black-haired woman stuck her tongue out as she signed as best she could. **No. Rose good. Thanks.** The strange alien chirped as if it were happy with the news. The creature happily floated along its way, minding its own business.

She looked down at the girl to see her lightly snoring, a little dribble of drool hung from her mouth. She closed her eyes, taking in the serenity and quietness of the ship. The light very light, almost non-existent thrum of the ship's engine. Deciding it was time for her to pick up the girl in her arms.

She headed back to the room as soldiers stood aside and saluted. She would return them, but her hand was a little sleeping girl. Instead, she decided to nod each one. Once reaching her destination, she saw Bantu cocking his head as he opened the door.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Anytime Master Branwen." He bowed his head in respect.

Raven stepped in to be greeted by everyone but Qrow. "Honey!" Tai exclaimed with a mouth full of noodles. Summer immediately clamped his mouth shut seeing her sleeping daughter.

She walked over to see her friend carrying her little flower. "How is she…?" She whispered.

Her friend nodded. "She's been better... but she's a tough cookie." She looked over to Yang who was passed out on the couch. "How she doing."

"She's holding up, Blake's' been a help," Summer said looking over to them as her own crimson eyes wondered over. Blake, she was a good friend, a shy girl, which was to be expected from her her circumstances, but she seemed to be bonding pretty well with her daughter and niece, heck even with the Sangheili. A little bookwormish for her taste, but hey, everyone had their own hobbies.

She moved towards their room as Summer activated the door, she moved over to the younger rose's bed and placed her down. After tucking her in, she went out to the main lobby to see Yang still passed out with Blake watching over her. The raven haired woman smiled at the amber eyed girl as she picked up her daughter and tucked her in her own bed. At that, she dimmed the lights, closing the door behind her.

Raven went over Blake, sitting down, taking her daughter's spot. She kicked her feet up on the table, crossing her fingers over her stomach, eyes briefing over theholoscreen. "They finally did it?" She sighed looking to see her own man-child engrossed in GrifBall as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"He's been at it for at least an hour now." Blake confirmed her suspicions as Summer wandered over to the counter, taking Raven's plate and handing her.

"SWEET!" A voice called out excitedly. Everyone looked to see a tired Qrow suddenly burst with energy as he leaped over the couch to join Tai. "I love Grifball!"

The women in the room exchanged looks before collectively sighing.

* * *

 _Soldiers aren't just tools. We hate, we love, we bleed just like the rest. We build relationships with those close to us. Yes, we are broken and betrayed. I'm proof of that. But in the end, what does it matter? We still manage to come together for those close to us when they need put back together. -Cerberus Commander Raven Branwen_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! Been awhile huh? To me it felt like a month... maybe it has been? Idk, I can't keep track fo time.**

 **Hey I got another chapter... and this one... this one wasn't action packed, yes I know... but this sets up the next chapter as well more character development, which is extremely important to me and for all of my stories.**

 **Soooo this Ra 'Tak is up to no good... and for some reason Gharst does not like this fella... and Ruby trying to recover from PTSD (ehhh Idk how well that came out) The point of this chapter was to show what life is like on the ship without them doing missions. Call it a day off.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to leave a pm, review, fav or follow, it all means the world to me and helps me gauge what you all think of the story.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Cpt. Lynx: My dear friend! How are we! I think we need a small break from Forlorn so here we are! xD I have played Stellaris (though not my cup of tea) but I get that feeling and trust, me ain't done glassing. Im going to try and be more descriptive with that xD I will confirm this Team JNPR will show up after the introduction Arc... Uhhhh as for Adam, he will be involved, but not directly, we'll see. As always thank you for the review! Truly means the world, hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Red October: Yeah, Im sure the people Thel put in place were good people... or maybe not... but people can sometimes end serving themselves when given the opportunity. I mean... Thel would still be trying to pacify and calm the inner colonies first before worrying about the "wild west" of the outer colonies.**

 **As for Spartan armor, there are specific modifications that have been made, but those will be explained in the second Arc. For now, the Engineer, Barely, made some prototype modifications, replacing the titanium armor with lighter armor as well replacing some of the inner layers to make a lighter armor that can be worn by non-augmented humans. Image a stripped down version of Spartan armor (we'll see at a later day when another key character is introduced and will get into it)**

 **We will see Adam, as for the others, yes in some capacity. As for easter eggs... *shrugs* If it happens, it happens xD. Thanks for the review mate! Means the world! Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Tronmaster: My friend! Gharst... yeah... he's pretty harsh huh? Don't worry, we haven't even touched who Gharst is yet and why he does what he does. As for Ruby... yeah, I kinda imagined that. I wanted to incorporate more PTSD in that chapter, but it was already lengthy... but hopefully I portrayed it better in this one. And trust it's going to be something that she struggles with from time to time.**

 **P.S. I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 7**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, it means the world!**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Shattered Moon

**Chapter 7: Operation Shattered Moon**

 _Their will and principles will make their deaths a triumph of the past. No, Their fate must be parallel to yours. Not death, but suffering. Suffering must be their punishment. Strip them of their wealth, of their clothing, of their will to live._

 _Then strip them of their most valuable possession._ _Inject them with sorrow, revenge, hate. Insert pain as deep as your own, then watch them turn into you. Watch them become your greatest enemy, your_ greatest _asset._

 **Operation: Shattered Moon.**

 **Sector: Outer Rim, Sirruk Sector, Verdium Colony**

 **Contracted by Commander Gharst**

 **Primary Objective(s): Securing planet's mineral wealth and began local indoctrination, Acquire dig sites.**

 **Secondary Objective: Elimination of Swords of Sanghelios power base.**

 **Target: Councillor Ra'Tak Tulva**

* * *

 **1200 Jun 25, 2061**

 **Location: Ra 'Tak's personal villa.**

Warthogs drove by on patrol as Lost Company soldier marched around the compound. The whirl of Hornets lazily patrolling the sky filled the air. Dropships continued to unload troops and vehicles at the villa, as the forces slowly started to spread out, creating layers of defense in case of a counter attack. A counter attack that would never come. The forces were already eliminated or inducted.

Gharst marched into lavish mansion being flanked by Raven and Qrow. His target waited for him, his old mentor, his former Commanding Officer, his closest friend, with Summer and Taiyang pointing their guns right at his head. Company soldiers quickly saluted their leaders as they entered the dimly lit room.

Gharst marched up to the old elite. He cupped his prisoner's mandibles, jerking the Sangheili's head towards his own. There was a moment where time froze for the both of them. Raven and Qrow shared looks with one another, not knowing what to expect. "No…. not you…." The captive muttered.

Just then, Gharst took out the hilt of his sword and smashed it across the elite's face, causing him to crash to the ground. With that, Gharst stood over his prey, his hoof into Ra 'Tak's chest, causing his captive to grunt in pain, which only encouraged Gharst to keep up his vicious assault.

Kicks and blows rained down upon his former ally and friend. Qrow was about to intervene when Raven put a hand on his shoulder; her helmeted head shook 'no.' It was probably for the better. "Lift him up," Gharst commanded. No usual politeness, no gentleness that STRQ expected from their leader. They hoisted the elite up, only to be struck down again with a mighty blow that caused a sickening crunch, teeth falling out, blood slowly pooling out from his mandible. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Get up," Gharst growled lowly, his mandibles flaring outward, baring his teeth. "I'm not done with you."

"Why?" Ra Tak' grunted. "So you can humiliate me further? Have you no honor? You are no true Sangheili! _You are a traitor!_ "

Those were the wrong words Summer realized as Gharst let out a mighty roar as he slammed his knee into their captive's head. His captive fell onto his back with a loud thud unmoving. "Honor?!" Gharst spat as Tai and Summer hefted him back up "What of it? What has it brought you?" He growled lowly. The hate flowing out. "It's a dying concept, and you are paying for upholding it."

Ra 'Tak was forced onto his knees, he slowly shifted his gaze, looking up at his captor, the lights casting a shadow over the monster's face. The only thing that could be seen was the glinting metal mandibles. "Why?" He coughed in haggard breaths. "Such darkness. So much hate?"

Gharst towered over him. "Why?" He asked almost shocked by the question "WHY?!" He paused a moment, feeling his hands tremble in a terrible fury. "I have devoted my entire life to serving you and your damned lies…. I have sacrificed everything for you so-called 'Covenant.' I sacrificed everything to please you." Summer watched silently from her polarized visor. She could feel a knot form in her stomach. Gharst was dangerous; there was no doubt about it. But seeing him like this...

He stooped down Ra 'Tak level, inches away from his face, eye level. "And you… you brand me a heretic for saving my men." He stood up as Ra 'Tak stood up as well.

"It was during the war! How could you judge me for following orders?! _I HAD NO CHOICE!"_

"There is always a _choice!"_ He growled. "You chose to unleash your lapdog, Thel, after me. To put me on trial! You chose to murder! You chose to watch their bodies fall and burn" He hesitated, remembering the personal hell. "That wasn't enough, though… You made me watch….. You made me watch as ten thousand of m-my… m-men… were slaughtered. How their corpses… were in piles" Tai almost had a coughing fit as he inhaled deeply. This Ra 'Tak fellow took everything from his commander literally.

He paused, shaking his head. "Their last image of me.. Standing, doing nothing." He turned away from Ra 'Tak. "But how could I when I had a rifle pointed at my head. My mandibles cut off, my knees broken, my eye opened… forcefully opened." His voiced low, trembling. "I-I-I couldn't even scream out to them. I-I-I couldn't even reach out to them. I should have died for them… with them..."

"It wasn't my decision! You can't blame me for that! You must understand-"

Raven's jaw dropped seeing the fury in Gharst. He whirled around thundering towards Ra 'Tak. "Not. YOUR. DECISION!" Gharst roared. " _You_ were a part of that damned council. That damned tribunal! You were there when I was brought in chains before you. When I was beaten, you watched with joy. You spoke against me. _I remember it all._ If it's a crime to save my men, then what you did was _heresy!_ "

"You disobeyed orders! You cost us precious time! You were made an example of!"

"Throwing ships to their doom is not an order! Throwing soldiers' lives away is murder!" The Branwens looked at one another, even though they couldn't see one another's face, they could feel it. It started to click in now.

Ra 'Tak took a step forward. "Then stop toying with me! Kill me then and be done with this!"

Gharst pursed his mandibles together forming a smile. " Kill you? No, I am here not for that. I came here to repay you the kindness you showed me." His tone almost sweet. "You made a mistake keeping me alive. You made a mistake killing my men. But I must thank you as well. If it weren't for that day, I wouldn't have my Lost Company. I wouldn't have a purpose."

Ra 'Tak seemed slightly flabbergasted. "And being a mercenary is a purpose?"

Gharst smile grew even larger "No, but money is. You know all this talk of murder and honor really shows how blind I truly was. My mission was simply to scare you, and I certainly don't like disappointing my clients."

His voice dropped to just above a whisper. "But, I might make an exception for you. I've killed every single one of you. You know I almost feel bad for Veronmee and his colony."

Ra 'Tak took a step back, his eyes wider. "T-That was you?" His voice an octave higher.

Gharst smirked. "Of course. But for you. For you, I have a special punishment." Gharst voice cold, completely devoid of emotion. " It's time you felt what I felt and live with it." Qrow could feel the pit in his stomach grow larger; he knew what was about to happen.

He turned to face his second in Command. "Qrow. Get his family here! Start with the children, then his mate. Kill their pet if you wish. But make him watch every. single. Second. Make it slow. Make them scream."

Qrow nodded turning to head off with Raven and a group of six Lost Sangheili. Gharst started to walk away.

"NO!" The conciliar dropped his knees "NO! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD! I BEG YOU! THEY'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU! THEIR INNOCENT! KILL ME!"

Gharst stopped, giving a sideward glance "Neither did my men." As he walked, away he could hear the Sangheili rant and rave in a terrible fury.

"MONSTER! MURDERER! TRAITOR! YOU BETTER KILL ME OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ACROSS THE GALAXY TILL THE END OF YOUR DAYS! I WILL DRINK THE BLOOD FROM YOUR HEART!"

Gharst continued to walk out of the building, watching Lost soldiers patrol the area. He gestured Veruk to come over. "Break his jaws and knees. Leave him on some godforsaken colony with a pistol and one bullet." The two Sangheili walked down the pathway where Gharst's drop ship was waiting.

Veruk paused a moment as his leader continued to walk. The elite had to shake his head before catching up to his commander. "Y-You're letting him go? Why?"

"I'm giving him something that he has never given me, a choice." Gharst, turned to look at the compound, letting out a sigh before boarding the Falcon.

* * *

Qrow and Raven marched the hooded figures who were lined up against the wall, six hooded figures, across them, six Lost soldiers. Raven looked at Qrow, feeling unsure about this. "Pleaseeeee. I beg of you! Take me! I'll give whatever you need. Their-"

He never got to finish the sentence. "Fire," Qrow ordered. The six soldiers cut them down with a hail of bullets from human assault rifles. The hooded figures danced as they were torn apart from the gunfire. They collapsed to the ground.

Ra 'Tak collapsed to the ground, hanging his head defeated. "No." He whispered. Tai looked at Qrow who nodded. The large blonde slammed his gun into the back of his head, knocking the elite unconscious. He watched Summer and Taiyang heft the Elite out of the villa.

"Get those bodies out of here," Qrow ordered the firing the squad. They saluted and proceeded to drag the bodies, leaving a streak of purple blood behind the corpses. He took off his helmet, whipping it across the room sinking to the ground.

The job had to get done, but it was hard. Real hard. Killing Children…. Innocents. He just wanted to throw up. He promised Gharst he would follow him, but this… this was a new level of difficult.

Raven sat down beside him, calmly taking her helmet off. "We pledged our loyalty." She reminded him placing a hand on his shoulder. His brother closed his eyes, nodding.

"I know, Rae, I know."

She won't lie, it ate at her as well, but one thing always kept her going. "It's not our family. Our family is safe."

Qrow could only nod in agreement as he brought his hand to his mouth, shuddering. Raven instinctively guided his head onto her shoulder. "It'll be alright..." She told him and herself.

* * *

The Falcon landed with one Veruk hefting the crippled and battered councilor. It was a serene area, a lightly wooded area with rolling hills. A small stream flowed through the mountains. Looking around, he decided this was an ideal spot for him to dump his cargo.

He dropped his captive, as he landed with a heavy thud. He looked up at the sky. "You know, I would have died with the rest of my crew. They say losing one Seraph fighter for three enemy fighters is an acceptable loss. I didn't think so." He looked up see a few birds gently soar through the air. "I crash landed on a planet, knowing that if I returned, I'd be executed. That was until he found me."

He tossed the pistol with a single bullet to the gasping Sangheili. "You're the first one he ever gave a choice too. Consider a sign of honor… or pity. Use it well. You don't have long." Veruk turned away towards the Falcon.

*CRACK*

Wood splintered as the pistol round smashed into a tree beside Veruk. 'Hmpf' "Smart choice." He boarded the Falcon as the engines whirred as it took off and headed towards the ship.

* * *

Gharst stood before the multiple computer interfaces as numerous calculations and scans of the planet came up with their findings. Population size, mineral deposits, topography. He heard the footsteps of one of his own, very familiar footsteps.

"He took the bait," Veruk confirmed.

"Have you made sure he would be found?" Gharst asked, reading through the colony's information retrieved from Veruk's battlecruiser.

Veruk smiled as he nodded. "Local militia received a… distress call. The humans won't be too happy seeing an elite, but he'll live."

Gharst nodded absent-mindedly, looking at the screen that displayed the different Lost Companies. "Prep Companies three and five. I want constant surveillance and patrols around the colony at all times. If he sneezes, I want to know about it. Make sure the Companies are properly outfitted, we wouldn't want to flash our colors around the locals."

"What about local forces?" Veruk asked inquisitively.

"Expendable." Gharst waved his hand dismissively. Veruk saluted and walked.

"Veruk," Gharst called off causing the elite to freeze. "Make sure we don't lose them." Veruk nodded as Team STRQ walked towards Gharst's office. Veruk gave a polite head nod as he continued down his way.

"Ahh… STRQ. Good to see you." Gharst gestured for them approach closer.

"So what made you change your mind?" Qrow asked, his crimson eyes looking over his commander.

Gharst shook his head slowly. "No matter how many of them we kill, it will not change the outcome. The ways of old are dying. If we fail to adapt now, there will be no hope for the galaxy. We are the last line of defense against the ever encroaching darkness that is coming." He turned to face Team STRQ. "We must be prepared."

Summer didn't understand, shaking her head in confusion. "How does mentally scarring help us now? He's so…. Broken now."

Gharst smiled. "Fear is a powerful tool, but hate is unstoppable. He will be driven by revenge, he will never stop. He will find his way back to me, and he won't be alone. He will do our job of recruiting for us."

Raven crossed her arms, sounding skeptical. "You're so sure of yourself. How do you know?"

Gharst couldn't but to laugh. "...I am all the proof that you all and I need. I hope you made it a spectacle; he needed to believe."

Qrow nodded hesitantly. "Of course, but it's a big risk. I don't know if we can convert them."

"Do whatever it takes. But understand, they will be our greatest assets."

"We'll send them to the Indoctrination Division." Qrow brought up his holopad, tapping the orders. Gharst nodded as he turned to the blonde male.

"What is the status of the extractors."

"With Company soldiers and colonists' support, we should be done in a month." Tai reported handing his commander a data pad.

"Good. Have Spec Ops teams begun the assassination of local officials?"

Tai nodded. "Assassinations will start in four hours, being supplanted with locals who are friendly to the Company."

"Excellent. With the increase in production a pro-Company government, we'll have planet stripped bare in six months. With the Second Fleet providing overwatch, the Outer Rim Confederacy will just believe it's the Councillor's fleet and won't challenge us."

He tapped the council to bring up a galactic map of the Milky Way galaxy. "Once the third fleet has been outfitted with shields, dispatch the third fleet to the colony of Tala. That should distract the Confederate fleet. With them distracted, we'll begin operations on Atlas."

Summer and Raven looked at each other with some alarm. "So we're really doing it?"

Gharst nodded. "It is time Ruby and Yang gain some field experience, they will be sent in as scouts and to make contact with Dr. Jackson." Summer looked furious. How dare he put her little Ruby in danger.

"They signed up for this mission. Remember that." Gharst nodded.

"But they're just children!"

Qrow placed a firm hand on the elder Rose's shoulder. "It'll be done."

"Taiyang and Summer will go and provide assistance as well if things get dicey." Gharst smiled. "But remember, this is their mission but we have a week to begin preparations. I suggest you start to train them more rigorously." He went back to staring at the galactic map that slowly revolved. "You are dismissed." He said absentmindedly.

He shifted his gaze to STRQ as they made their way out of his office, he went back to staring at the galaxy deep in thought. "I will prepare you for future… even if I have to break you."

* * *

Summer could head back to see her children. Not after that mission. She just couldn't. Seeing an entire family wiped out, an innocent family was just too much for her. All she could see was Qrow and Ruby up along a wall facing a firing squad. It was just too much for her.

She sat in the cafeteria, trying to calm herself down. She played with the food on her plate, unable to get to banish the images from her mind. "Hey, Summ." She didn't bother looking up from her white hood as she continued to stir food.

"Hey Tai." She said, although he couldn't see her eyes, all he needed was her voice to tell him that she was deeply conflicted.

He sat down in front of her handing her a mug of coffee. "It eating at you too?" He asked as he took a small sip. The white hooded woman nodded her head slowly.

"I thought we were supposed to be the good guys…" She sighed. "I don't know why I can handle the glassing of planets, but a family?" She pushed her tray aside and brought two trembling hands to cup the mug.

"It's more personal…" Tai muttered as he rested his head on hand. His usual carefreeness, jovial attitude gone. "I made sure that Qrow and Raven paid the family…" He cleared his throat. "For his… loss."

That was a little reassuring, but in the end, it didn't help. The usual chirpy Summer just sighed taking a sip. "It all about the end goal." She told herself more so than to replying to her friend. "The ends justifies the means…"

"Yeah…."

Summer looked up from her hood at her friend. "Tai do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Hmmm?"

"See to it that the Sangheili doesn't have to work a day in his life. Use my personal funds. I have more than enough. We owe him that at least." Tai shot her a small smile.

"Still the Summer we all love."

* * *

 **Operation Report**

 **Status: Success.**

 **Resources gained**

 **-Colony tribute of twenty-three ton of foodstuffs ever three months.**

 **-Colony tribute of any mineral deposits from mines**

 **-Forerunner ruins and dig** **sites.**

 **-Eight ton of light and medium combat weapons.**

 **-575 wraiths, 300 Revenants, 600 Ghosts, 450 Banshees, 2,500 Seraph fighters.**

 **16.75 billion credits from financial institutions and personal bank accounts. 70% percent to be redistributed to Lost Company soldiers.**

 **-25,700 New recruits to be redistributed, processed, and trained.**

 **-1 Carrier, 3 CCS Battle Cruisers**

 **Operation Statistics**

 **Operational Statistics**

 **-Full Lost Company Fleet, 25,000 soldiers**

 **Operational losses: 575- Compensation to relatives deceased will be 25% additional increase of original bounty with 10% welfare compensation after.**

 **Enemy losses: Estimated around 5,000 enemy combatants, 500 civilians.**

 **-Report created** by: **Veruk** Dolamee

 **-** Report **verified** by: **Gharst Ormalee**

* * *

 _War is a terrible game where terrible crimes are committed. War is not about honor or fighting your enemy justly. It is about breaking the enemy's will to fight and to resist._

 _However, a brighter, more just future can not be obtained without sacrifice. Rules will need to be broken. Honor needs to be cast aside. Crimes will need to be committed. -Commander Gharst_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HI GUYS! Been a while huh? Won't lie, been sitting on this for awhile.**

 **So here we get to see what makes Gharst well... Gharst. Put on trial for disobeying orders to save his men... watching his home world be burned, and his entire command decimated. I think that would break anyone to be honest.**

 **That being said, Gharst is one tricky fella, I wonder what plans he has... and what he is trying to defend the galaxy from what? Who knows!**

 **And STRQ... they went through one hell of a ringer... they can see what their boss can do... but do you think they can hold it against them? Isn't Gharst the one that suffered the most in the Lost Company...? Does that justify his actions.**

 **Tell me what you think! If you like the chapter, have suggestions, reactions, questions, predictions, and all please share! I love to hear from all of you!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Cpt Lynx! Hey bud! Glad you liked the chapter, hopefully you liked this chapter! Cheers mate!**

 **Thanks for reading guys, always appreciated!**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Snowfall

**Chapter 8: Operation Snowfall**

 _To the corrupted, family bonds don't mean a thing, they are only a means to an end. But to the pure, they mean everything. Let them bicker amongst themselves, and when there is a falling out, pick up the pieces. Provide them with a family that they always wanted._

* * *

Ruby was fidgeting in the briefing room with an anxious Yang. The two cousins looked at each other while Summer and Taiyang stood waiting for their leaders with briefing details. Gharst and Veruk walked in, followed by Qrow and Raven.

Gharst took the head of the table and brought up a hologram of the planet of Atlas. "This is your target." Gharst tapped the console again, a bright right dot shot out of the hologram. "The planet of Atlas, one of the primary weapon manufacturers for the Outer Rim Confederacy. You will be inserted into Atlas city, make contact with our informant Dr. Jackson. From there, he will give access into the Schnee estate where you are to free a Winter and Weiss Schnee, as well as Dr. Jackson. "

Qrow took a step forward. "You will be tasked with the rescue of Winter and Weiss Schnee as well as Doctor Jackson."

Ruby raised her hand. "Younglings, such formalities are not necessary." Gharst chuckled. "Ruby go ahead."

She hesitantly lowered her hand. "So… Uh… How do we know what this Dr. Jackson looks like?"

Gharst tapped the console as the hologram shifted to the image of three people. Dr. Jackson, a man with reddish-brown hair that he kept combed back and blueish-grey eyes. He was of average height and wore a grey hoodie over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Winter had white hair in a military bun. She was a tall, slender figure wearing a pristine white military uniform. Beside her was a younger woman who looked to be the age of Yang **.** Her hair was in a bun with a long pony tail wearing a slender dress with a white snowflake embroidered in the back.

"Okay… What are you going to do with them?" Yang asked looking at Gharst. "Are you going to kill them?"

Veruk growled at the open challenge of chain in command. Gharst raised his hand with a smile. "No, no, you humans have a saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' They have asked for protection and we are giving it."

"So what are we getting out of this?" Yang asked incredulously, still not backing down.

"We have taken this mission freely." Gharst shot back.

"... Really?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "Why?"

Gharst leaned back in his chair. "Choice. Winter and Weiss gave a lot of risk setting up that contract. Because of them we were able to triple the size of our fleet and army. Consider it… An act of gratitude." Gharst turned to face the other two operatives. "Summer and Taiyang. You are to provide backup if things do not go according to plan. Other then that, this is their mission. They will conduct it as they see fit. You leave in three hours. You are dismissed." Gharst stood up, as he thudded out of the briefing room.

* * *

"WINTER SCHNEE!" The slender, older man in white business suit slammed his fist down on the desk. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"

Weiss cowered in a corner as her elder sister stood defiantly in front of Jacques Schnee's desk, unmoving as if she were a statue. The man stood up, leaning on his desk. "You have spat on this company for far too long. You have sullied the family name. You have cost us billions." The man's voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "You've costed Atlas dearly. Now we won't be receiving food shipments from the Sangheili. People will die, and they will be looking for someone to blame."

He pointed a finger at her chest. "The Governor General will placing all the blame on me." Winter swatted the finger away, causing the old man straighten up from shock at the evident defiance in his own daughter.

"Serves us right. Using slaves, let alone selling them to the Sangheili? All so you can amass your own private army and fleet to usurp the governor. You're nothing more than a traitor." It was her turn to jab a finger into his chest. "You're the vile one of us. Slavery? We are better than that."

"IT WAS THAT SLAVERY THAT PROVIDED YOU ALL THAT YOU HAVE!" Jacques roared in anger. Weiss watched in awe as her sister wasn't phased by the sudden burst of anger. "I did all of this for you, you ungrateful bitch. GUARDS!"

Two guards opened the door armed with assault rifles "Take her away." He ordered. The two soldiers placed hands on her shoulder which she shrugged off defiantly. She left the room, before leaving she looked at Weiss with an almost satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"Dr. Jackson! GET IN HERE!"

The reddish-brown haired man walked in. He smiled to Weiss, hoping to reassure the girl that everything is fine. "I need your services."

"What can I do for you?"

"We are launching Project Immortal. Your first subject will be Winter Schnee."

The doctor stood there beyond shocked, he stared at the patriarch which seemed to upset him more. "Did I make myself clear?" He whispered.

"Sir, I can't do that… I refuse to operate on people without their consent."

Jacques slammed his fist down on his desk. "You will do what I say. If I tell you I want you to drive a spike through her eye and lobotomize her you will do so, and you don't get the luxury of a choice. You will end her rebellious streak… Unless you wanted to be handed back to the UNSC for war crimes?"

Jackson stood there, gritting his teeth. "Yessir." He muttered, his eye twitching. He turned around heading out the office with Weiss following him. The two walked down the long, stained glass corridors in silence.

The sunlight illuminated the important figures of Atlas history depicted in the glass memorials. From the first colonists, struggling to make a living off of icy planet, to the official incorporation into the UNSC as a colony world. There were pictures of 'The Insurrection' where the Schnee family support of the United Rebel Front which forced the family into hiding. There were panes of glass illustrating the Human-Covenant War, showing worlds like Reach and Earth being burned while Atlas prospered as a safe haven after the UNSC abandoned them, basking in the light of prosperity and success.

Then was there were a few that Weiss learned to despise. One pane depicted a single white snowflake looming over Atlas, illuminating the darkness. It marked the beginning of the Schnee Armament Company, providing weapons, ammunitions, medical supplies, anything and everything that was needed for a fledgling world after the Great War and the Cortana Crisis. Then there was the last pane. It depicted a man with white hair and blue eyes in blue business suit with a red handkerchief shaking hands with another elder man with hazel eyes, spectacles, and green scarf. It marked the day that Atlas was accepted into the Outer Rim Confederacy. The Schnees being the facilitators for the annexation.

The rise of Atlas at the cost of the poor class. The rise of the Schnee Company on the backs of its so called 'workers' who weren't paid. It was something that made Weiss sick. It made her sister sick. She tried dissuade father, and now that monster was going to kill the Winter she had known for so long.

"Please." Weiss looked at the doctor. "Please don't do it."

Jackson let out a defeated sigh looking into the ice blue eyes that were pleading at him. "Weiss… I won't let this happen." He looked down the massive hallway, seeing it empty. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, if given the chance to escape. Would you take it?"

There was no hesitation in her voice. "With Winter? Yes."

The doctor's expression was completely neutral. No expression. "Pack your bags. I'll come for you when arrangements have been made."

"What abou-"

"Don't worry about your sister. She'll be fine. I need you meet us at the hospital as soon as possible. Things are going to get very bad, very quickly."

* * *

 **One hour before main force invasion**

The cargo ship descended in a small clearing outside of the estate, the coordinates given by Dr. Jackson. Ruby and Yang rushed out, their carbines at the ready, scanning the treeline as Summer and Tai follow, covering the rear. The ship slowly lifted up returning the area to its tranquil state. A man of average height stepped out of the clearing holding his hands up as everyone trained their laser sights on him. "Don't move!" Yang barked through her helmet as she moved to his side. Ruby moved forward hesitantly getting a good look at the man.

"Dr. Jackson?" Ruby asked, training her carbine on him.

"Lost Company?" He asked hesitantly.

Yang reached for his jacket which had a name tag, giving a quick yank, she removed his tag tossing it to Ruby. She looked over it, then back at him. "Yeah. It's him." Ruby lowered her weapon, causing everyone else to lower their weapons.

Dr. Jackson watch as short woman removed her helmet to reveal… a young girl with brunette hair with red tips, with silver… almost innocent eyes. He looked over to see the figure to his left had also removed their helmet to show a blonde with with a rather impressive blonde mane of hair who looked slightly older compared to the red head. "Something wrong?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms.

He looked over to see the other soldiers, scanning the perimeter, with their helmets still on. The blonde snapped her fingers before he could zone back in. He looked at them definitely unsure. Why the hell would they send kids? "Aren't you a little young for this kind of… Work?"

Ruby was not going to have any of this kind of attitude during her first mission. Her innocent smile evaporated, replaced with a cold, unfeeling look in her eyes as she stared down the doctor. "We may be young." Ruby crossed her arms staring at Jackson. "But like it or not we are the operatives. Now we can carry through the contract… " she leaned closer to the doctor whispering. "...Or you can die like the rest. The Lost Company won't make a distinction."

Yang was almost startled by the young girl's threat. For all she had known Ruby, she was a sweet, if not awkward, girl. Jackson looked at both of them, switching between the two. "You know what. I'll trust you." Yang could only be dumbfounded by the girl's maturity. She looked over Tai and Summer who were looking at one another apparently also shocked. She could only imagine what they were saying over the comms. "Follow me. I'll lead you through the insertion point." The doctor waved his hand. Ruby shot a smile back at Yang before putting on her helmet back on.

" _Sheesh Ruby… Way to take charge."_ Yang muttered through comms.

" _Hehe… Well, we had to get credit with him somehow."_ She replied sheepishly as they progressed through the forests, her gun at the ready.

" _Sectors one and two cleared."_ Tai announced.

" _Sectors three and four cleared."_ Summer confirmed.

Trekking through the forests, they reached a dried river bed. "Here we are." The doctor came up to a rock bed. "Uhhh…. I don't see anything…" Yang cocked her head. The doctor smirked pushing aside the rock and placing his hand, flat out into the mud. The earth started to rumble. As Yang Ruby scrambled out of the river bed as the rocky outcropping gave way. The four man squad trained their guns on the the rocky outcropping that was pulled down.

"You're fine. These tunnels are used only in emergency. The last time they were used was during the Atlassian Civil War."

Ruby lowered her gun slowly, sliding down the embankment. "The other side will be unlocked." He tossed a data chip. "There's the schematics to the entire facility. It has my personal identification locked on so you'll know where I am. And where I am, they will be too."

Ruby took the chip, inserting it into her helmet. Her hud flashed briefly before loading up with the schematics, she uploaded the maps to the team's huds before minimizing with a few movements of her eyes. She watched as the doctor scrambled up the hill. "How do we know when to breach?" Ruby asked, having effectively taken the position of leader for the mission.

"Code phrase: Scalpel." He said as he walked through the forests.

" _What's the plan honey?"_ Her mom asked.

" _Mom stay out here. Me, Yang and Uncle Tai will storm the facility."_

" _But…"_

" _No buts."_ Tai voice came in sternly. " _You heard the leader."_ He moved forward clasping his hand on her shoulder. " _I'll keep them safe."_

At that Summer was left behind as the three charged into the dimly lit tunnel.

* * *

"Weiss, I want you to see the cost of disloyalty. I want you to remember this." Her father demanded. "You will see the consequences for trying to ruin the family name. For ruining your future company."

Weiss's eyes widened as she got up from her bed. She looked over to her one bag that was out of sight from her father. "But Winter… She's the one who is going to inherit the company."

The mustached, elderly man's cold and calculating eyes locked onto her own blue eyes. "She won't be able to lead after the operation." But Dr. Jackson said that he wouldn't. He promised her. "Now get up." He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her up to her feet. He then dragged her to the observation room for Doctor Jackson's laboratory and forced her to sit down. She saw Winter strapped to an operating table, not struggling. Just sitting there. After a few minutes of silence the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor, currently dressed in green scrubs his hands pulling on the gloves needed to perform surgery, looked at the woman. The look in her eyes said it all. It was almost a serene acceptance of her fate. ' _Not today Winter, I owe you too much to let you go like this.'_

"I don't holding it against you." She said calmly.

He turned to the Nurse. "Scalpel." Weiss watched as the doctor took the fine cutting knife into his hands. She looked away as her father stood beside her seeming rather pleased with everything.

She noticed a faint tremor and strange clacking sounds. She then felt the ground shudder underneath her as the doctor stared into the observation room confused.

She looked up to her father seeing his confusion when a brilliant light consumed the door. Shielding her eyes, she saw a large muscular figure clad in armor storm into the operating room.

She watched as the only security guard charged the figure only to be gunned down. " _WINTER!"_ She cried out expecting the figure to kill her on the bed. Oddly enough he didn't kill her or the doctor. Instead, he released her.

*BOOM*

* * *

" _Package one and two secured."_ Tai confirmed.

Ruby nodded as she held the detonator in her hands. Her cousin on the opposite side of the door. She pressed down on the button. Within a matter of seconds the door disintegrated in a cloud of fire as Yang stormed through followed by Ruby as they checked their corners.

' _Target identified.'_ Yang confirmed as she raised her rifle, sticking close to the wall. Ruby pointed the gun at the man. For a brief moment, she hesitated. The man wasn't armed and posed no threat. It was settled by package three who leapt in front of him. "I'll come with you!" The white-haired girl held her arms out as if ward away the kidnappers.

Weiss would be damned before she would let anyone else die. She despised and feared her father but he was a human being. How wrong she was.

Jacques pulled his daughter closer, wrapping his arm around her neck as he pulled out a small sleeve pistol. "I won't let you take us." He growled as he took several steps back into a corner.

"STAND DOWN!" A helmeted figure with blonde hair flowing underneath shouted. Her voice harsh and uncompromising.

"FATHER!?" Weiss screamed as she tried to break free only to feel the grip tightening around her neck. "Why…?"

"PUT DOWN THE GUN!" The shorter operative ordered. He leveled the gun to the side of his daughter's head. "AND YOU CAN LIVE!"

"You're here for them, aren't you?" He hissed as his eyes darted between the two helmeted black and gold ODSTs. "UNSC filth!"

Winter strode in, serious as always. "Wrong as usual Father." Jacquez turned bright in a fit of pure rage. He lifted his pistol, his grip on Weiss loosening. *BANG*

Yang immediately grabbed Weiss as Winter whirled around, clutching her arm. A hissed staccato sounded as bullets tore into the business man's suit, red blood staining the fine white clothing, as he danced with the bullets that shredded into him.

"Target down." The muscular armored figure said.

Weiss stared at the her father, jaw slacked, eyes wide with horror. Her knees gave at as she collapsed to the ground as Yang picked her up. She tried to scream only to find nothing come out. The figure who held her pulled her away from the corpse that was her father. "Come on." The figure spoke with compassion. "No need for you to see that."

Winter walked over to her sister, wincing in pain at her bleeding arm. She ran her along her chin. "He was a monster, Weiss. What he was going to do to me, he would have done to you." She stooped down, blue eyes meeting one another. "I will never let that happen." She nodded towards the black figures and the doctor. "They'll never let it happen."

"W-w-who are they?" she stuttered.

The short figure turned to face her. "We'll explain everything once we get all of you out of here. We need to go now. All of your questions will be answered. I promise." She nodded towards the one holding her. "Yang, you can let go."

At that Yang eased off allowing for Weiss to stand on her own two legs. The six made their way out of the escape tunnel Weiss seeing another figure who was standing guard. She could see them occasionally nod as if they were talking through comms.

She could see that they were in the forests, but it was unnaturally dark. Curious, she looked up to see the bottom of a massive blue and purple aquatic like ship. ' _The Covenant. They're here to glass everything.'_

She felt a tap on the shoulder. She shook her head to see a figure waving a hand in front of her. The short one that was in charge. "Hello? Earth to Weiss. We need to get going."

' _To what? Where could they be taking us?'_ She crossed her arms staring at the leader. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what is going on here."

"All you need to know." The short one growled. "Is that we are the only hope for you to survive. You are about to die down here if you don't follow us. Our ships are going to glass this entire area of the city. So if you want to live, you'll follow us. We are the Lost Company and we are here to save you."

Weiss looked at Winter questioningly who gave curt nod. Her sister trusted them, Dr. Jackson trusted them. She would play along a little while longer.

* * *

" _Advanced Insertion Team 1 is returning back to Pride's Bane."_ Ruby announced to Gharst. " _We're going to need a medical team at the hangar. Winter Schnee got hit."_

" _Is it bad?"_ Her commander asked almost concerned.

" _Shot in the arm, she'll live."_

' _Glad to hear. Medical team will be sent down to hangar. Have a report ready for tomorrow. You've done good work this day. You've earned your rest.'_

" _Thank you, Commander."_ She hung up the communique as she looked out the viewport of the dropship. She watched as the alien frigate charged its plasma weapons and fired. The entire forest ignited as if it was a bundle of dry sticks. She looked away, pretending not to think of those people still down there. _It's war. It's necessary._ She told herself. She could see how Winter watched with a deadly serenity. Unmoving and uncaring. Weiss though, it was hitting her bad.

The drop ship docked, it's hatch opening to reveal Branwens and Blake waiting for them. Summer and Qrow embraced as did Raven and Tai. Dr. Jackson helped Winter off the ship as Yang hopped off and moved to talk to Blake.

Ruby offered a hand to Weiss, helping her down. "Ruby!" She heard her father call out and moved over to embrace him leaving the younger Schnee to her own devices for just a moment.

"How was it? You alright?" Qrow scanned over her looking for nicks in the armor.

"I'm fine, Dad." She took off her helmet giving a cheerful smile.

"GET….. OFF…. OF…. ME!" Ruby whirled around to see Blake on top of Weiss trying to strangle her.

"You son of a bitch! You killed my parents!" Blake roared which startled everyone. For the time everyone knew her, she was quiet introverted girl. Seeing her lash out was something no one was prepared for. All except for…

Ruby could hear the hooves coming. She watched as Gharst strode over placing the a hand on Blake's shoulder lifting her off of Weiss. "What is the meaning of this?!" He growled as six armed Sangheili followed closely behind, their plasma rifles aimed at the two girls.

Blake was not in the least intimidated by the clacking of the metal mandibles. "That son of a bitch sentenced my family to die. She sentenced us to be slaves for those damned Jackals." The amber eyed girl hissed trying to break away.

"I didn't do anything!" She shot back as her elder sister helped up to her feet.

"ENOUGH!" The elite roared in unholy fury as he separated both younglings. He shot each one a deathly glare as he held each one in an iron grip on the shoulder.

"And who are you?" Weiss asked hesitantly. Even Blake cringed away. No one questioned Gharst.

The Sangheili lumbered forward, clasping his talons around the pale girl's chin. "I am the one who saved you." He shifted his attention over to Blake. "You…. I expected so much more from you, Blake Belladonna." He snapped his fingers causing the guards to secure the two girls. "Take them away. I'll deal with this later."

* * *

 _A Human proverb " Enemy of my enemy is my friend" is hardly human exclusive, every species, regardless of intelligence, follows this mantra. We take that idea and push it, mold it into something new. A family._

 _How can murderers, thieves, anarchists become a family? We are all driven by our feelings, our loves, fears, hates. We share the same feelings and that is often enough to drive us. When it isn't then as the humans say… then you need to crack a few skulls -Commander Gharst_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello my dear readers!**

 **Soooooooooo….. I got some big news….. Besides another chapter… we have another member of the Lost team. Say Hi (and check out his stuff) Blacsparrow, and Shaded say things.**

 **Shaded: I was told to add stuff here. I wonder how it was that Ruby ended up being the dominant one in missions… eh, Ruby does as Ruby wants. Pop Quiz! What was "Project Immortals" and what does it mean about the future? (Also what do you think it was named after?)**

 **Sauron: I mean I kinda know…. *raises hand***

 **Blac: We know you know Sauron, you're writing the story, we just help it look pretty. Also, hello readers it's wonderful to see all of you! I just offered to keep an eye out for inconsistencies and work on any grammatical errors I might spot.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Red October: Hello my friend! Don't worry about it, I very much understand lol. The whole PTSD thing I felt definitely needed to be a thing xD but GRIFFBALL! Oh man! I have to add that Halo classic in! As for the realism, I feel like it should be in a halo story cause let's face it, the books a pretty robotic when it comes the struggles of combat (at least in my opinion) Always appreciate a review from you my friend!**

 **Tron Master: Hi there! Yeah slightly a darker chapter, but you're right, war never changes xD**

 **Cpt. Lynx: MY FRIEND! Welcome back! Okay so last the chapter, Ra 'Tak's family was abducted by the Lost with him knowing. Instead, another family was picked up, hoods placed over their head, and were executed to make Ra 'Tak believe his family was killed before him. Gharst intentionally picked a family similar to Ra 'Tak's and the hoods were used to stop him from recognizing them, if that makes sense. Now the Lost Company are holding Ra 'Tak's family as secret hostages so when Ra 'Tak shows up, Gharst has an ace up his sleeve. As for why? We'll find out later.**

 **Hoodini: Flood? No… something worse.**


	9. Chapter 9: A House Divided

**Chapter 9: A House Divided**

 _You humans have a saying, a house divided cannot stand. Purge the divisions through comradery, brainwashing, and if need be, by force. -Commander Gharst_

* * *

Blake was itching was to claw that face of those Schnees. Her family was sentenced to a lifetime of slavery to the Kig Yar, and for what? Her mother breaking a vase. No. All the Schnee's had to die.

That wasn't going to happen right outside of Gharst's office. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling the blood in her turn cold at the thought of what Gharst might do. "What you did was stupid," Yang muttered, drawing her amber eyes past the two guards who stood right in front of her to her two friends who were waiting for the inevitability of her name being called.

"Yang… you aren't helping.." Ruby chastised as she elbowed her cousin. Yang crossed her arms defensively, her eyes not leaving Blake. "It's true, you're lucky you're not in a cell or being fired out of an airlock. My mom had to talk him out of it." The blonde gave her an expectant look.

"He said he thought about it… He wasn't going to actually do it… hopefully" Ruby countered. The silver eyed girl decided it was time to switch topics, imagining what Gharst might or might not do was a horrible image. "Blake… How do you know Weiss?" The smaller girl asked hesitantly, sensing it was an extremely sore subject. The girl stood up, gritting her teeth at the mention of the white haired devil.

"We were…" Her eye twitched, "servants… to the Schnee's. Their favorites, in fact."

Yang cocked her head questioningly. "Servants?"

Two anger filled eyes cut to the blonde. "Slaves." She said bluntly. "That was when their little runt of a Schnee, Whitley, knocked over the vase containing Mrs. Schnee's ashes." She growled menacingly. "He had the audacity to blame my mother!" She turned away from the cousins, her voice dropping to whisper. "We were blamed, and Jacques would believe his son over a few slaves… We were the first to be sold to the Kig'Yar as a gesture of good faith. We were abused, beaten, and starved just for their amusement. Then those Brutes showed up. I watched as my dad was ripped apart by their bare hands. And it drove my mother to suicide!" She stood up from the chair, feeling the hate in her as the two guards shifted uneasily, hands reaching for holsters.

She jabbed a finger at the blonde's chest. "So telling me that this was somehow not her fault… I don't want to hear it. The Schnee's destroyed my family, ruined my life." She hissed with withering looking in hate filled eyes. "They took everything from me." Her arms fell to her side, dangling.

Yang and Ruby exchanged looks. This was. Beyond bad. Blake was their friend, but Schnees were important people to Gharst. Blake was assigned to Cerberus Team 2 as was Weiss forming Cerberus Team RWBY. The two girls would have to work together or else Gharst would get involved, and no one wanted that. The sangheili warned that this was going to happen on the way here.

"Say it. Kick me out of the team, you deserve someone who won't hold you back." Blake sighed as she slumped down along the wall. "I'll even file the transfer papers."

"Blake, shut up." The blonde girl's eyes almost flicked crimson. "You aren't going anywhere."

Ruby rested her hand on her distraught friend. "We've all lost something. We lost our home, you've lost your family. Weiss lost her family too…. She had her father shot right in front of her… That loss is what brings us together. Rich and poor, the past is the past, nothing can change.

That was enough for Blake She slapped the hand away. "You say that, yet you still have your parents." The jealousy, the anguish, the venom was finally out as it entered the wound.

Silence took hold of the waiting room. "That's not-". Ruby was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

"Let's go Rubes." Yang muttered casting a defeated look at Blake, almost even hurt look

The silver eyed girl looked at Blake then her cousin. The young girl was conflicted, torn. She saw that Blake turned to look the other way, crossing her arms. Ruby shook her sadly as she left the raven haired girl leaving her to her thoughts.

 _What right do they have? To claim they lost everything? No, they wouldn't understand the pain or the misery of watching their parents die before their eyes. They wouldn't, couldn't, understand._

 _How dare they lecture, calling us all equal in suffering, equal in pain. Blatant lies._

"Tell me why I shouldn't fire you out an airlock." Blake immediately whirled around to see Gharst standing in front of the energy barrier, hands clasped behind his arms. She could feel him study her intently before he walked into his office. "Come with me." He ordered without looking back.

He made his way into his office, taking his seat behind the desk. He nodded towards the chair. The girl gulped as she walked feeling the weight of his gaze. "Nothing, sir." She finally answered, taking a seat.

Gharst studied her for a moment before leaning back in his chair. The old elite seemed amused by the answer. "Of course I wouldn't, but the thought crossed my mind…"

The cold sincerity from Gharst made the hair along Blake's neck stand up. It was at that moment she realized that crossing Gharst was a very, very poor decision. "Sir, I want a transfer out of Cerberus Team RWBY."

He cocked his head questioningly, "Why is that? Don't forget it was Ruby and Yang that you bonded to. It was their parents that brought you into the fold."

"Weiss Schnee, sir." She muttered nervously, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

Gharst let out an annoyed sigh that seemed to whistle through his mandibles. "Blake Belladonna, do you realize how trivial this is for me? DO you know how much work it is to oversee a fleet of twenty-six ships? To oversee fifty-two thousand lives? To make sure they have food, water, money? Yet here I am, babysitting younglings…."

She gulped, feeling as if he were to pass judgement upon her. "I'm sorry-"

He ignored the apology. "Do you know why? Do you know I take time out of my schedule? Because in the end, the Lost Company is my family. This fleet is my family. He harshly jabbed his finger at Blake. "You are my child. Not by species, not by blood, but by circumstance. You are to focused on the past, on the loss of your parents."

She wasn't going to stand for this. _None of them understood._ She thought to herself as she stood up. "SIT DOWN!" He roared in anger, mandibles snapping for blood. "I am the commander. I am the law. You acknowledged this when you signed up. I will talk, and you will listen."

Immediately, Blake fell to her seat as Gharst cleared his throat. "Now, as I was saying… I'm sure your parents would want you to move on. So do so. Honor them by looking to the future, honor with getting revenge, but not on Weiss or Winter. You know that they're innocent."

Blake nodded slowly. "Let me kill Jacques."

Gharst let out a chuckle. "My sweet child, he's already dead. Shot by Taiyang for threatening Weiss."

She blinked. "You mean he tried…"

"To use his own daughter as a hostage to escape. Indeed he did." Gharst finished waiting to see how the girl would respond.

 _So what? Does that make everything alright if she lost some shitty father…?_ She thought to herself as her brow knitted frustration. "Before you claim you had it more difficult, imagine your father threatening to turn the only family that you loved into a soulless killing machine. Imagine that. So before you start to pity yourself and lash out those whom you wronged, consider that they have suffered things that you could never imagine, as they can never imagine what you have suffered."

Blake hung her head, listening to the words echo in her mind. "We have all suffered unimaginable things, but that's what binds us together. What keeps us going is to prevent that from happening again." He finished. "Now. Go. Last time I checked, you're late for your physical training"

Blake immediately stood up and head out towards the door. "Blake." She immediately turned around "If this happens again. I'll fire all of Team RWBY out of the airlock." Her amber eyes widened. She prayed to god the Elite was joking. She raised a shaky hand to her chest, still in shock as the commander pounded his fist on the table letting out a massive roar of laughter.

She exhaled slowly, letting the tension slip out before straightening up, giving a proper salute, and leaving office. Maybe he did have a point. _But a Schnee…._ She shook her head trying to clear out the thoughts.

She half hoped that Ruby and Yang were waiting for her to no avail. She told them off, she told them that she didn't consider them family. That she had no family. She let her hate for the damn Schnees drive literally the only human friends she had away.

Her shoulder sagged as she walked down the hallway, her amber eyes staring at the studded lavender floor. She decided to skip the grav lifts and decided to walk to the med bay. Passing through the various ramps, she didn't bother looking at the humans and sangheili that she passed. She didn't want to deal with them right now. In fact, she just wanted to crawl into bed and call it a night.

* * *

Raven was one to trust Gharst, he seemed to know what he was doing. He seemed to understand complex situations…. But this… this was stupidity. How could he possibly know that their new guests would join. That this Weiss could be on the same team as her daughter. The Schnee girl did not look like she had body of a soldier. She certainly did not have the attitude. Her presence alone triggered one of the most sensible people on the fledgling Cerberus Team.

For the past couple of months that Raven had known Blake, she was always the calm, rational one. The two had built a relatively strong bond as Raven basically took her under her wing. The women owed a lot to the girl, saving her life, saving the life of her brother, becoming the friend of her daughter. The two spent their fair share of time recovering from their injuries.

Even though Raven's recovery had finished weeks ago, she made a concerted effort to be there for the relatively quiet girl. She helped the girl through the physical training, constantly pushing her to her limit. She helped pick up the pieces of being left a slave to alien bastards. Never once throughout the months did she mention the Schnees.

Nor could Raven blame Blake. The girl had been through hell, but apparently the Schnee opened a whole new level of hell for the poor girl. The woman tapped her foot in impatience, right about now, she would be with Blake, helping her through PT. Now here she was, soon to be sitting down with the Schnee's, the same people that Gharst had an interest in. The same people who, debatedly, started the whole mess. The Schnees that provoked Blake, and because of that, was now meeting with Gharst … She was actually genuinely scared for Blake. Gharst…. Gharst was not forgiving in the least bit. But that scene in the hangar, scared Raven, and that was something that never happened.

"What up sis?" Qrow casually strolled over, hands behind his head. Raven leaned on the railing peering through the one-way window, staring at their guests.

"Is this really worth it? Are these strangers really worth it?"

Qrow's hand dropped to his sides as he watched through the glass. "That isn't really our call." He said getting an angry glare from his sister.

"Surely you can convince him otherwise. You saw what happened down in the hangar."

Her brother nodded his head. "Yeah…" He let out a sigh "Yeah, I did." He turned to Raven. "We were in the same spot as those three, and yet Gharst gave us a chance. Shouldn't we return the favor? When has Gharst been wrong yet?"

Raven crossed her arms not bothering to look him in the eye. She wanted to say no. She wanted to drop them off on the nearest rock to be honest. First impressions were sorely lacking right now. "Listen, I know things are tense with Blake. I know you two are close." He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "If it doesn't work, then I'll do my damndest to remove them. Who knows, Blake seems pretty resilient."

Raven stared through, staring through the glass before a sharp nod. "So we taking bets on the plan then?" Her red eyes glared at the Sangheili in the corner. Veruk held his hands up defensively. "What? I like money."

* * *

The make shift conference chamber was filled with senior members of the Lost and their three new companions. Weiss reached for her throat, still feeling sore from the… confrontation. The golden clad Elite in the room wearing the zealot armor stood of in the corner as the man named Qrow, apparently the second in command of this mercenary band sat in front of her. She wasn't impressed by the man, leaning back in his chair, his legs kicked up on the table. His dress uniform wrinkled and disheveled in appearance. Beside him was a woman who had similar red eyes, in a proper, crisp and clean uniform, but her hair war rather voluminous and wild to say the least...

"We ask for protection, and my sister gets strangled?" Her sister growled through gritted teeth, her eye twitching slightly as the medic went about his business, stitching the arm that her father shot, the occasion blood droplet falling to the ground.

The man shot his sister an unconcerned shrug. "Our commander is dealing with the situation right now." He brushed the concern off.

"Well, I'm not very impressed." Winter shot back, folding her arms on the table, wincing as the medic pulled on the threading.

The black haired woman was not having any of Winter's demanding attitude. "You should be thankful. We saved you." She looked at each one of them. "We saved all of you."

"Only to walk into a trap." Her sister countered. Maybe Winter was right. Their situation was not looking too good, and the first impressions were definitely lacking. Her companion, Doctor Jackson, cleared his throat causing everyone to look at them.

"Like it or not, we don't have anywhere to go. U.N.S.C. would see us as bargaining chips, while the Confederation would almost certainly consider us traitors for the murder of the CEO of the company that builds their weapons and ships. I doubt the Sangheili would take in three human criminals either."

The man took his legs off of the table, leaning on his arms, staring at Weiss. "Listen, we are sorry for what happened." He red eyes switched over to Winter "I promise you that it won't happen again. That, is one thing I can say with certainty."

The woman nodded as she chimed in "We don't break promises." Weiss rolled her eyes, something that the women across the table noticed as her red eyes locked on. "Believe it or not, we do have a code that we follow." She noted sharply.

 _Yeah right._ Weiss thought to herself. "Well, I'm sure you are taking us in for charitable reasons." Weiss muttered earning a chuckle from the man.

"Well of course not. We are always upfront with our needs and demands. If you were to join us, you would be deployed where your skills would be most useful."

Winter cocked her eyebrow. "Such as..?"

Qrow pulled out his holopad tapping it several time until the table illuminated. "Dr. Ken Jackson, ex UNSC. ONI Surgical staff. Chief medical advisor and surgeon for the Spartan Three program. Is this accurate?" Qrow looked up from his tab, through the hologram. Dr. Jackson could feel the stares from Winter and Weiss. The children that he made sure were in good health for over fifteen years. In some sense, they were practically family, and it was that bond that made him reach out to these blood thirsty killers.

"It is." He nodded.

"You would be in command of the medical division, specifically the Cerberus Initiative. We'll fill you in on the details." Qrow swiped the pad only to be interrupt by the doctor.

"As long as I am not forced to operate on people without consent."

The second in command burst in a fit of laughter, wiping a tear out of his eye while the women beside him was not amused. "We aren't savages. Everything here is done with consent." At that, the the man continued to swipe on the holopad, bringing up a hologram of Winter Schnee's dossier.

"Let's see… Winter Schnee. Lieutenant Colonel in the Confederate Navy. Liaison to the Schnee Armament Company. Head of R and D Department…" He looked up at her sister giving a shrug. "I don't see why we should change that… plus your knowledge of Promethean weapons could be rather useful." Winter nodded curtly accepting the position.

"Last, but not least…" He brought up Weiss Schnee's records. "Heiress to the Schnee Armament Company. Head of financing...that's quite a bit of responsibility for an eighteen-year-old…. I don't see why we should change that either…"

"No." Weiss objected to everyone's surprise in the room except for the Sangheili that was watching everything in the corner of the room. "I want to fight."

The women looked at her incredulously. "Why? You have no combat experience. You have never seen combat. You're a liability."

Weiss was not happy with this women. "I just had my own father shot while he held me hostage at gunpoint. I watched my home burned to ashes. I was just attacked by someone who my family wronged. No, I have seen plenty of combat. I was taught to defend myself." Weiss stood up, leaning on the table, trying to size up the other woman. "My family screwed over that girl. I want to make things right. If it means killing my own brother, so be it."

The man and women looked at one another, the man seemed rather pleased while the woman wasn't impressed. Finally, it was the Sangheili spoke up. "It's done. You'll be moved into Cerberus Team Two: Team RWBY."

"Weiss are you sure…?" Winter asked in a rare moment of unfiltered concern.

Weiss nodded. _Our family screwed over too many people. I'm going to put an end to it._ She promised herself. "Yes Winter, I am."

"I hate to interrupt this, but I don't think we ever been formally introduced." Dr. Jackson looked at their employers.

"Lieutenant Colonel Qrow Branwen. Second in Command of the Lost Company." Qrow smiled as he kicked his feet up on the table again at the apparent conclusion of the meeting earning a roll of the eyes by the women beside him. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Raven Branwen, Commander of the Cerberus Initiative. You will all be working with her." He brought up his hand to shield his mouth from the women. "She's pretty rough round the edges…" He whispered kind of loudly earning an elbow to the side.

"Finally we have Zealot Veruk Dolamee: Head of Operational Deployment." The Elite grunted in response to his name. "Welcome to the Lost Company. Veruk, would you mind escorting Winter to R and D, I'll take Dr. Jackson to the medical ward."

His sister sighed. "I'll take her to the team."

* * *

Summer took her belt off, securing it in the locker before closing it as Tai laid on a bench lazily filling out his mission briefing. "I had to do it." He said to no one in particular. "If I didn't, there would have been a chance that Winter or Weiss could have died."

Now that she was out of her combat gear, she could enjoy her white hood that she missed as she draped it around herself. She looked over to her friend with sympathetic silver eyes. She took a seat on the floor Tai stared up at the holopad. "I don't blame you, Tai. You did the right thing."

"I guess so… I just don't get how a man can use his own daughter like that… I mean hell you heard it from the doctor. He was going to turn her into a soulless abomination."

Summer turned, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, we saved her… that's what matters." She stood up offering her hand which she knew there was no physical way she could lift him. He took it as she struggled to lift him up. "Gosh you need to lose weight…"

"Or maybe you need to lift more." He countered as he sat up earning backhand to the chest. "Sheesh… touchy…" which prompted another backhand across the arm. "I'll shut up now."

Summer let out a giggle as the two left the armory and prep room. The two head down the hallway with the soldiers saluting as they pass by. Summer wasn't for the attention, but she could understand that a lot of the soldiers had respect for team STRQ. In fact, they developed a certain mystique as the first humans to join. She also knew that she was most likely one of the most likeable and innocent ones out of the entire company.

Making idle chat, they made it back to the apartment to met with Yang and Ruby looking rather tense. "What's up girls?"

"Blake." The girls said simultaneously. The two adults looked at one another; they knew that this was going to be a problem. The blonde girl looked rather pissed off looking almost as if her eyes were twinged with red.

"She made her choice. She wants out of our team." Yang crossed her arms. Summer could feel hurt in her voice. She knew how close her niece was to the girl in question "I say let her. I'll ask Gharst to sign the papers."

Summer's daughter facepalmed, astonished by her cousin's blatant lack of care for their friend. "Yang! She didn't mean it like that! She's _our_ friend! How can you throw her out like that!?"

The blonde rolled her lilac eyes, crossing her arms defensively. "Our friend?" She scoffed "A friend that wants nothing to do with us because we are so fucking blessed…"

There was a moment of silence as Ruby stood up, staring down her cousin. Summer could feel the mood in the room, the tension between the two girls. "You should be grateful, Yang." Her voice hushed, filled with a certain condemnation. Filled with disappointment. "If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have a mother."

Summer's silver eyes widened at the low blow. Yang was stunned, a deep frown etched on her face. Her usual joy filled lilac eyes were now filled with a certain unspeakable shock. She could see that the comment hit her where Ruby intended. Her daughter turned away from the shocked blonde girl.

The younger Rose walked by not bothering to say anything to her mother. "Ruby…" She called out quietly which was readily ignored. The door silently slid open and closed behind her leaving a confused Taiyang, wounded Yang, and stunned Summer.

Yang couldn't believe what Ruby said. Her best friend, her family turned on her, for a complete stranger. She felt a shift beside her. Her lilac eyes looked over to meet her father's. "Yang are you alright?"

She didn't respond. She didn't want too. How could she? There was a pit in her stomach when it dawned on her. As much as she wanted to counter Ruby, to prove her wrong, Her uncle admitted when they first met Blake. She accepted the fact and even thanked the amber-eyed girl. That was the beginning of their friendship.

She was wrong. "Yang?" Her father rubbed her shoulder.

She blinked seeing her aunt staring at her concernedly. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She cleared her throat as she stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Honey…" Her father reached out to watch his daughter walk towards her room.

"I'm just tired." She tried to brush off their concern. "I'm going to call it early today." She said leaving behind the two adults. In reality, she felt sick to her stomach from being waylaid like that. The knot in her stomach was something she couldn't deal with. That weight was pulling down on her heart. It took the energy right out of her. Why did things have to be like this? Why did Blake have to stab her in the back? Why did Ruby have to kick her when she was done?

She crawled into bed, hoping it would all go to away. That everything would be better when she awoke.

Beyond, out in the common room sat a confused Tai and his friend Summer. "She'll come around." Summer reassured him. He wanted to believe her, usually she wasn't wrong. Tai was used to seeing his little dragon get into bouts of rage, a side she got from her mother, but seeing silenced like that was something startling. "I hope so."

* * *

Blake had a lot on her mind as she walked down the corridor of the ship. She was overdue for her physical training. She entered the medical ward of the ship, its door sliding shut behind her.

"Late." The human medic, Gregory Zhemnov, looked up at Blake with spectacles. The man was bald, apparently from plasma discharge from the Great War. All the heat that burnt his head must have also done something to the man's attitude. He was not one to take things lightly. His bedside manners were also extremely lacking even for a group of bloodthirsty mercenaries and pirates. Yet, even though he was a hard ass, he meant well.

"Sorry doctor." She said in a hushed voice, her amber eyes avoiding his gaze. "Commander Gharst wanted to speak with me." She could feel his eyes gaze over her.

"Heh, must've been serious." He grunted before turning to lead his patient. As was usual, he led her past the sick ward where numerous soldiers were recovering from illness or injury while medical staff tending to their needs. "Old coffin-dodger is always so damn serious."

Blake blinked at the comment. It was the first time anyone had actually criticized the Commander. They reached the examination room where he gestured for her to hop on the table. "Don't worry bout him, he's a softy when it comes to his underlings" The doctor chuckled to himself as the doctor performed the basic records.

She hated this part, having her temperature pulse, height, and weight check, it only showed how frail she was. However, the doctor was clearly smiling. "Well Blake, I'm happy to say you've gotten fatter!"

Blake glared the sharpest of daggers at the old man. "Oh, come on. Lighten up, in this case, it's good. Blood pressure is a little high, but good." She nodded. _Of course my blood pressure is high after Gharst_. "Well… I think it's time to for me to move you up. Odd, I thought Raven would want to be here for this."

 _After chewing out her own daughter, doubtful._ Blake quirked an eyebrow. "Move me up?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course, I think you can actually start training."

"You mean…"

He stood up pulling back the curtain to reveal the familiar Bantu who stood there with his hands clasped behind his back a smile on his mandibles. "Indeed Blake Belladonna. We start today."

"WAIT! WAIT!" A high pitch voice was called, out of breath. Bantu whirled around with Blake leaning to see around. An exhausted Ruby was panting. Her brow covered in sweat she must have run across the entire ship to get here. "Ruby Rose?" The Elite questioned.

Blake narrowed her amber eyes. Something was amiss. Where Ruby was Yang was soon to follow yet her sister was not with her. "Ruby? What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously."

She doubled over panting, trying to catch her breath. "Well…" She straightened herself up. "I wanna train with my friend, silly!"

"B-but."

"If you wanna leave, fine, but I'm still going to be your friend regardless." Maybe Blake was wrong, at least when it came Ruby. Out of all the crap that happened today, she was glad to have Ruby. Though something nagged at her in the back of her mind… Yang.

 **A/N**

 **HI GUYS!**

 **Let me say, I feel like it has been forever! I need to apologize for that. Grad school is starting to really wind up and it's been hectic to say the least. Two major research projects tend to do that eh? Well cause of that, my rate of upload for ALL of my stories will be slower. Im not going to on hiatus, just a heads up though. I find it is hard to write after spending hours over musty old texts in ancient libraries. So till the end of semester, I will be uploading less frequently, sorry guys!**

 **Now that the sad stuff is out of the way! On to the chapter! So Gharst?! You thought he was going to do something to Blake? Nah, he's just a teddy bear who glasses entire planets xD. But Blake said somethings that seem to have upset Yang… hope that can be resolved.**

 **Now let's address something. The meeting between the Schnees and the Lost Command. You may be wondering why Qrow acknowledged Winter's and Dr. Jackson's strengths and were told where they would be working, yet Weiss, refused. In fact, she wanted to fight even though she had little combat experience.**

 **Lost Company want soldiers that are fully committed to fighting, that being said, they want soldiers with conviction. With Weiss standing up to Qrow, she passed the test, a test that Gharst designed. Gharst knew that team RWBY was going to be formed and only told Ruby, Blake, Yang, and STRQ, yet did not tell Weiss. He took a gamble on her, and it worked in his favor. So officially we have Cerberus Team RWBY. Though we'll have to keep an eye on team dynamics at the moment.**

 **Oh and Ruby and Yang… Ruby seems to be a little harsh huh…..tends to happen when you're in the environment she's in… But that was low blow Ruby… low blow… Do you guys think she makes it up when she chases after Blake?**

 **Let me know :)**

 **As always, I want to thank Shaded and Blac's hard work. Don't know where I'd be without the two of them. Love ya mates! Give a shout out to them.**

 **If you guys like the chapter, let us know. Leave a fav, follow, pm, or review. Any and all feedback is welcome. Have questions, reactions, predictions, criticisms, thoughts, any and all, let us know! We love to hear from you!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Tronmaster: Yeah… kinda couldn't help it… First impression are lacking in the show as well as in this fic… wait… that was his last impression too… oopsy**

 **Red October: MY FRIEND! Feels like forever! That kind of grudge would be understandable, but it isn't to just Weiss, but the entire family. As for Ruby taking command. The way I see it, the environment she's in, she needs to take on a more adult role to help deal with the stress of combat. However, as we'll see innocent, cute Ruby isn't gone. As we'll see the Lost Company are tough, but they are also human… or sangheili. As for Gharst.. Well he's just a softy xD, though I don't think he does second chances no matter how much he likes the people under him.**

 **As for Halo War 2, I still need to get it, but I look forward to it!**

 **Cpt. Lynx: *HUG* TOO LONG! Team RWBY is edgy! That's not funny… I'm so sorry xD Yep but the only modification to the ODST armor is a very weak energy shield to help increase survivability. As for more characters being introduced? Soon. Not going to name names. Lolz**


	10. Chapter 10: Setting the Ground Work

**Chapter 10: Setting the Ground Work**

After some basic workout which the Elite led, the three made it to the firing range Blake looked at the weapons displayed around her. The amount of guns were staggering.

The black matte plastic and dark gray metal contrasted with lively purple hues of the alien weapons. Yet her eyes kept on finding it way to a particular human rifle. "Ah the human battle rifle?" Bantu lifted the weapon up, handing it to Blake. "Are you sure? It does have recoil."

Blake took the gun, shouldering it. It had a healthy weight to it as she peered through the two magnification scope. A small display the size of paper clip popped up with wind reader and even a night vision mode. "I'll be fine." She pulled her head back from the eyepiece giving a small smile "Thanks." She then looked down the sight and aimed down range.

* **BWRAP.***

The gun fired a three round burst to Ruby's surprise hitting the target right in the center

* **BWRAP… BWRAP…**

She continued to fire her gun. Not taking her eye out of the sight

* **. . . *** Blake looked up satisfied with the gun as she removed the clip. She glanced over to give a small smirk to a shocked Ruby. "Uh… yeah… that's pretty good..."

Bantu bowed his head slightly as he stepped back. "You must excuse me, I have other matters to attend to you."

"Sure thing Bantu!" Ruby waved as Blake nodded slightly. "May your aim always be true." He said as he left.

Blake inspected the gun, it felt right, yet it was missing something. "Anyway, I can get it silenced?" Immediately, the small commander ripped the gun out of her hands. She darted over to the work bench.

"Silencer?! Why didn't you ask?! We'll put a thermal scope as well as well electromagnetic scope! OHHH! Let's get a wind gauge too! That sounds cool" She spoke as she lasered in on her work. The golden eyed girl could only blink at the sudden energy of the girl. She wouldn't lie, she thought the work would take hours, but it only took about ten minutes. The small girl whirled around and offered the gun to Blake.

"It also has double extended mags, and an option for 6x magnification. Plus a recoil dampener." She took the gun, shouldering it. It felt lighter even though it had a slightly longer barrel thanks to the suppressor. She zeroed in through the scope which displayed so much more information. "Don't worry, once we get you outfitted with some armor, your hud will help sort through all that."

Blake nodded, bringing down the rifle "Thank you, Ruby, I appreciate it." An awkward silence formed between the two girls as if they both wanted to say something.

However, Blake would the break silence. "Ruby, Yang… I'm sorry for everything I said…" No matter what the threats were made by Gharst if they were genuine or not, when she settled, she felt guilty. Ruby and Yang were friends after all.

Ruby went back to the gun range, shooting her own modified semi-automatic carbine. "Yeah…" ***ZWANG*** "What you said…" ***ZWANG*** "...hurt." She looked over to Blake who brought her hand up to her mouth, looking down at the ground. "But she'll get over it. She gets too hot headed sometimes and needs a dose of reality sometimes. As we all do…." *ZWANG* Headshot.

Ruby clicked the safety on the odd alien gun. "If you really don't think you can be on a team with us, tell me right now. I can talk to my parents and they might be able to talk to Gharst. We might be able to get you frontline action still, if that's what you want."

Blake stared at the floor staring intently as she weighed her options. She could remain on the team, barely talk to Weiss, but that could be real dangerous. She could leave, and possibly never see her friends again as they go off on more and more options. In the end though, she wanted to protect her friends, and if that meant dealing with the ones that sentenced her to hell, so be it. "I want to stay." She said in a hushed tone.

However, Ruby wasn't convinced. "You know what that means…"

"Yeah." She flashed her golden eyes towards the leader of the team. "I can do it. I can work with Weiss." She couldn't believe what she was saying "The past is the past."

Ruby looked her over with a judging stare, her silver eyes studying her intently as she looked her up and down. Before Blake knew it, the sweet little girl was back "YAY!" The bundle of energy immediately latched on, wrapping her arms around Blake. "We'll help you through it, don't you worry."

She walked over to the wall tapping on a built-in monitor. "Might wanna stand back." Blake did as she was suggested and watched as the firing range started to recede into the floor. The firing stages were now gone as a massive empty chamber lay in front of her. However, walls started to form from the floor, rising up, connecting up at different points.

Wow. What went from a firing range turned into a simulated city. "Impressive," Blake muttered. She noticed figures start to shimmer, taking the form of targets "most impressive." Blake muttered to herself.

"Come on!" Ruby grabbed Blake wrist, dragging her over to one of the premade purple wall. Blake would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit excited, though she was able to mask it pretty well. The silver eyed girl looked up at her, her warm, carefree personality gone, the leader took her place. "Now, we have a standard room here." She gestured for Blake to look at through the door.

A purple, empty room with one door. "Now, Cerberus teams work as four-man firing squads with one leader. As you know, I'm designated leader of Cerberus Team RWBY." Blake looked at the girl seeing a certain fiery determination in her eyes. "I don't like it, but I need you guys to be all on board. I don't want anyone to get hurt, so what I say goes. Are we clear?"

The raven haired girl nodded silently. "Good. Now let's teach you how to breach. When we breach, we move quietly and quickly. I go first because I'm leader." She held her rifle at the ready as she stormed in. Blake watched as the little girl practically looked through her alien carbine, she moved with a certain flow yet, very robotic and precise. She watched as the girl never exposed her side to the room. Her gun constantly scanned the room. "Now as soon as One moves, Two moves to the opposite side of corner of One." Blake nodded as she lifted her BR scanning through her scope as she, her finger resting on the trigger as she practically scuttled across the room like a crab. "Very good!" Ruby cheered causing Blake to lower her gun.

That didn't go over too well. "Always keep your gun up when storming!" She reprimanded her causing her new teammate to immediately shoulder her weapon. "Person Three will join One and Four with Two. It alternates, get it?"

It made a lot of sense. "Yeah." She confirmed.

"Good. Let's run it from the top then."

* * *

Yang stirred from her bed as she rolled over. To be honest, she couldn't catch a wink of sleep much to the blonde's frustration. She couldn't help but to think about what Blake said. What Ruby said.

She sat up, holding her head up with her hands as her hair cascaded down like a waterfall of sunshine. None of this would have happened if that Weiss girl showed up. Then again… she wasn't the only one to lose someone.

Weiss was there when her father was shot down by Yang's father. Yang couldn't imagine what that could have been like, let alone being used as a hostage. That bastard deserved what he got, if not more.

Apparently the head of the Schnee family was an asshole if they sentenced Blake's entire family to slavery. For as long as Yang knew Blake, for a couple of months now, she didn't deserve any of it. Yet the same girl, the same Blake, saved her mom, saved Uncle Qrow. "Shit." Yang muttered to herself as dragged herself out of bed. She looked down at the luminescent pond in the center of the room as the fish swam by chasing each other. _Lucky fellas, they don't have to deal with any of this._ She moved towards the door only for it to open by itself causing Yang to step back startled.

There was her mother, looking rather extremely annoyed and beside her was the white-haired demon. Her mother blinked rather surprised. "Yang? You alright?"

Yang matched her confused look "Yeah, I'm …" She paused, "Mom…" Her eyes started to drift towards the white haired girl. "What is she doing here…" She shot a glare at the girl, trying to bite back her fire that would have been unleashed.

"She's a part of your team, you know that. As protocol demands, team's sleep, eat, and train together." Yang could hear the strain in her mother's voice. Usually the woman didn't hold back, when something was on her mind, everyone would know it. This though… this was slightly disturbing. The fact she was using regulation was more than disturbing.

"Fine, but she gets a cot."

"Whatever," her mother rolled her crimson eyes. "Can you show her around? I have an appointment to keep."

"Ughhh." The blonde let out a sigh. "Fine." With that, her mother seemed to lighten up as she left at brisk pace, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Yang eyed the girl up and down. There wasn't much to her. How the hell was she going to be in a Cerberus Team? She looked so weak that couldn't hold measly assault rifle. She looked as if all her life, she had people take care of her. She looked like a Seforan Unionist in one of their luxurious estates that disgusted her and her simple rural community lifestyle, before the war broke out. "So you're Yang I presume?" Gosh, even her voice was haughty and snobby.

Yang placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm Yang." The white girl held out her hand causing the blonde to blink blankly.

"Nice to meet you." Yang looked at the hand that trembled ever so slightly.

"Yeah, whatever." She waved her hand off, brushing past her new teammate. "Come on; we need to get you new clothes."

The blue-eyed girl looked at Yang almost dumbfounded. "New clothes? What's wrong with my clothing?" She crossed her arms defensively.

The blonde girl was only dumbfounded by this girl. She facepalmed, shaking her head. "A: You only have one dress. B, It's a dress." She turned to head out the door. "You comin?"

* * *

Raven hustled down to the medical wing. She was late. Incredibly late. If it weren't for Gharst asking for her to oversee the Schnee's introduction, she would have told them to screw off and fired them out of an airlock. But Gharst hasn't failed them yet.

She ran and ran as soldiers, human and sangheili both saluted her. No time to salute back though. She sped down the corridors until she arrived at the bay. She peeked her head in to see the old doctor kicking his legs up, humming to himself as he listened to Chevosky Overture 18. "Doctor?"

"I assume you're here for Belladonna?" He sighed, not bothering to take his eyes off the chart he was reading.

"Yes, sir."

"Try firing range. Young Commander Rose took her there."

The senior commander huffed in irritation, that was another twenty-minute jog. "Thanks." She said as she left. She could have taken the lifts but that's good exercise and who knew when she would be called for active service. It was better to be ready at any minute's notice.

After twenty minutes or so, she reached the firing range that doubled as a training room. The door pulled apart as Raven was greeted with the sound of gunfire. The firing range was no longer existed. Instead, a simulation of a town had taken form.

She watched from the entrance as she could see Ruby and Blake stacked up against the wall, weapons at rest. Ruby gestured with her signals that she was going to cover one corner and that she wanted Blake to cover the other one. The amber eyed girl nodded, understanding the order.

The young commander counted down with her fingers. Three.

Two.

One.

Ruby surged in, her carbine at the ready as she opened fire followed by Blake who stormed in right after as she released her own staccato. "CLEAR!" She could Summer's daughter shout.

"Clear!" Blake confirmed, though not as loud. After a moment, the two came out high-fiving each other.

"New record!" The young girl exclaimed.

"We learned from the best." Blake offered back as she removed the magazine from the receiver.

Raven strode over with a cocky smirk. "You know where she learned? She learned from me." She almost busted into laughter as the two girls practically jumped out of their skin.

"Aunt Raven!" Ruby immediately sped over to her almost tackling the older woman. Blake decided to walk over more like a normal human being as she set her rifle down up against the wall.

"Ruby…. Air… please…." The older woman squirmed until the young Rose let go. "Ehh… sorry." She mumbled awkwardly earning a pat on the head. She then moved towards Blake inspecting her. She was in standard ops uniform with a tactical vest, a slightly bigger version compared to Ruby's.

"Looking sharp," Raven smirked as she then turned her attention to young Rose. "How is she doing?"

Ruby nudged Blake in the side "Like she was born to do this!"

The obsidian-haired woman nodded approvingly. "High praise indeed." The woman moved over to one of the lockers, opening it up and removing a tactical vest. She slipped on the black vest, zipping it up. She moved to the gun rack taking a DMR. She moved towards the different ammunition until she found what she was looking for.

A few moments of filling up four clips of the red tipped ammunition, she turned to face the girls. "Think you can take me on?"

She noted how Blake and Ruby looked at each other blankly before saying, "Yes," simultaneously.

The woman sat on a workbench as the girl's prepped their clips. Not acting interested, Raven listened here and there while she was trapped in her own thoughts.

That was until Raven felt a small tug on her arm. The woman blinked, concentrating on the thing that tugged her arm. Here it was Blake looking rather down and out. The woman cocked her head with a raised eyebrow. "I'm…" The younger girl sighed as if trying to get something off her chest. "I'm sorry for getting emotional like that… I didn't mean to drag you into it."

She gave a questioning glance. "Yang said that you had to talk to Gharst."

"Oh…." Raven nodded absently. "In reality, it was the other way around. I wanted Gharst to exile them. When he said no, I won't lie, I was going to force them out of the ship, dead or alive." The woman could literally see Blake almost keel over from shock.

"B-b-but why?"

Raven rubbed her chin in thought but decided it was better to be blunt as she jumped off the workbench "There are some things that I can't find forgivable. What the Schnee's did to you, even if you don't want revenge, I wanted it for you."

Immediately, Blake wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. "Thank you, for everything. You're my family now." Raven responded with a 'hmph' before returning the hug. "I already forgave Weiss and Winter." Blake pulled away looking up at a shocked Raven. "Let them be, please."

She couldn't believe it, "Are you sure?"

Blake nodded. "I may not like Weiss, but it was Jacques Schnee who did it, not Weiss or Winter." Raven clasped the girl on the shoulders. "So be it. Enough talk lets see what you got."

* * *

Multiple purple-walled structures littered the range, some buildings with windows, multiple doors, it was supposed to simulate a small village. Blake held her BR close as she listened to the slight click-clacking of feet. On the odd metal floor.

Ruby, in front of her, gestured for her to moved to the building right beside them. Three fingers, two fingers, one finger. Ruby peeked around the corner as Blake darted to the other building ***Clack Clack*** Two rounds went down the small alley as Blake kept her head down.

She could hear the whistle of the rounds whizz right above her head as Ruby laid down her own suppressive fire. A metallic cylinder was tossed down the alley. "FLASHBANG!" Immediately Blake looked away and sprinted to the other side of the building until loud

*BOOOOM!*

White Light.

"Shit." Blake muttered as a loud, droning ring filled her hearing. She looked behind her to see Ruby was gone which meant only one thing. Run. She pulled BR, aiming down her scope, scanning her corners. She dashed across to another building and into a building through a window. She scanned the corners making sure the building was empty. _Never jump through windows. Never charge blindly in_. She told herself.

 ***CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK*** Blake whirled around to the sound of gunfire, constantly keeping her rifle at the ready. She peered through a doorway as scanning for any signs of her foe. Nothing.

 ***CLACK CLACK***

She darted from wall to wall until she could a small figure taking cover behind a wall. Ruby opened fire as Blake tapped her on the shoulder. "Flank" *CLACK* "Around" *CLACK*

She nodded as she darted to other side of the building. She checked her corners and moved through the cramp allies until she found the building where the target. It overlooked three different allies in a cone with one window. She could risk darting around and surprising the veteran through the window but she risked friendly fire from Ruby, and with Ruby stopping her fire, Raven would clearly suspect something amiss.

So she decided go through the only other entrance. She wound the corner into a cramped alley way, being as silent as possible. She was about to reach the door until she felt something catch on her boot. She looked down to another cylinder device popped right underneath her feet. "Damn-"

A brilliant white flash and earth shattering boom went off as she crashed into a wall. There was no semblance of time, of place. She felt the air leave her as she felt three heavy swings to her gut.

She felt wind rush by her as the dying slowly faded she hear brief exchange of DMR fire until everything was still. Amber eyes blinked as her eyes tried to focus on the ceiling. She tried to pick herself up until she realized she lost feeling from her neck down. She tried with all her might only to find she couldn't move. "Dang it!" She could hear Ruby cry out. So it was confirmed, Raven was the victor.

She watched as the walls started to slowly recede. "Give me a second." She heard Raven say she stooped down to the ground, in her hand a strange pen like object that shot an iridescent light. After a few moment's Blake could gain some feeling, and oh boy did she wish she hadn't. It felt like she was hit by a tank.

With a grunt, she sat up as she watched Ruby do the same thing, though the girl was able to stand up by herself. "Close guys. Real close." Raven offered a hand to Blake which she accepted as Ruby collected her gear. "Though don't do the predictable. I knew you could either come from the alley or by the window. Be wary of your surroundings."

She nodded slowly as Ruby caught up with them. "Great job Blake! Not too bad, we got further than me and Yang." Suddenly Blake's mood sank at the mention of her other friend, something that caught Raven's eye.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." The amber eye girl replied back sharply.

"Blake…" The older woman prodded.

"They had a disagreement over some things. Yang's fine now." Ruby saved her skin. Though she honestly hoped that the silver eyed girl was right. "You think you're ready to meet your new teammate?" The commander asked. Was Blake ready?

"Yeah."

Just then the door opened up with Yang and the newest member that instantly caused Blake's blood to boil. Instead of wearing her fancy white dress, she wore the traditional gray and yellow jumpsuit of the Lost.

Silence filled the air until Weiss took a step forward offering a hand. "Blake, I know whatever I say or do will never fix what my family do to you, but I want you to know that I am so sorry." Blake's eyes narrowed as she looked at the white haired girl suspiciously. Her amber eyes slowly shifted over to Yang who shifted uncomfortably as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. Ruby watched with the utmost attention, almost as an expecting child on the verge of acquiring candy. Raven simply had her arm crossed with a look of almost pure disgust.

Blake's eyes focused back on the hand on her as it was held out, trembling before her. It started to waiver until she clasped it. She looked up at the girl trying to bury the bitterness. "Welcome to Team RWBY!" the leader cheered in the background.

* * *

Gharst watched the video feeds of ships coming and going across his fleet. It astounded him how fast he acquired his force. Though during times of reconstruction, it was easy to catch those who had fallen between the cracks.

"Hard to believe you built this force," Veruk noted as he stood beside the old commander, his hands clasped behind him.

His metal mandibles pursed together to form a smile. "Not I. We." He corrected. "To think that fifteen years ago, I found you dying of thirst and hunger on that barren ball of glass."

Veruk let a low rumble escape from his throat. "To think that a small beacon and one lone seraph saved me. Puts things into perspective." Gharst simply nodded in agreement. "We've found him."

Gharst turned his head, his one good eye piercing right through Veruk's heart. "Where is he?"

"Whispering Trees." He tapped the console to bring up the galaxy map. At the most northern part of the map, up in near unchartered space on the fringe between Sangheili and Jiralhanae regions was a small blinking red light.

"That sand pit? I thought Sanghelios abandoned that colony during the Created crisis."

Veruk nodded. "Indeed, since then it has become the only Sangheili world that follows the old way."

"Then let's pay those religious fanatics a visit, shall we? Prepare the ships, we leave tonight."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Omg HI GUYS!**

I've come out of seclusion for a weeee bit! I have surfaced for some air. I won't lie, I've been sitting on this for awhile now. Not a whole lot happened this chapter. Won't lie, just wanted to get into the groove of things. That being said, we had to address the tension between Blake and Weiss, Weiss and Yang, and Yang and Blake. Trust me, it isn't over yet.

Also Gharst smells blooooooood!

Also shout out to Shaded122, my editor, check him out, he's working on his own story, Less Than Human. Really interest FF if you're into RWBY and Im kind of slightlyish helping.

Next chapter will be the end for Arc 1!

Let us know how we did. Love to hear from all of you!

P.S. I've tried uploading this several times and did not get notifications of the update.

Thank you!

Lordxsauron


	11. Chapter 11: Zealously Guarded Secrets

**Chapter 11: Zealously Guarded Secrets**

 _My enemy. My long last enemy. I should have known our paths would have crossed. You were my strongest rival. My greatest weakness. You are the being that created me. You are the one who created us. Without you, there would be no Lost Company. There would be no point to my existence. -_ Message sent via Commander Gharst.

* * *

The hot, dusty air blew through the old, nearly abandoned hut made from ramshackle pieces of Covenant metal and wood. An elderly Sangheili watched as two younglings scampered around outside, playing with sticks, an attempt to mimic the Sangheili of old as seen on the holonet. He turned around to look at the dark hut behind, he could smell something that brought him back to a time of trials and tribulations, "Did you fetch the water?" He called out to the young Sangheili who were still battling one another.

They ceased their battle immediately bowing their heads. "No father…."

His eyes lingered to the hut. "Get going. While you're at it, see if you can catch dinner." The two sons lumbered off sluggishly. He gazed as he watched his two younglings chase each other down towards the local well some miles off.

He walked in, feeling a presence behind him. The air had a certain static to it as he approached the terminal. He felt a dark presence behind, one that he never expected to feel, yet after hearing the reports, it was only inevitable. "I know why you have come. You need not hide your assassins." He turned to face a very familiar Sangheili he thought he wouldn't see. A familiar Sangheili with metal mandibles and a dead white eye that contrasted with the lively emerald eye.

Around him stood black and yellow armor-clad humans, their helmets masking any and all emotion as they pointed their weapons aimed right at him. The intruder raised his hand causing them to lower weapons. "I just ask you not to harm my sons. They need not pay for the sins of their father. Your qualm is with me." The intruder nodded, his metallic mandibles pursed together. The old elite looked out towards the glass window in front of the computer display. "There is nothing I can say or do that will change your mind. I accept my fate, Gharst. But before you enact your revenge, let me ask you a question. I know you have no concept of honor but will you take pity on an old fool and grant him his last request?"

Gharst lumbered over him his eyes cold and calculating, looking over the older Sangheili. "You, Conciliar Teruk, should know that pity is earned, not given. Debts need to be collected, and those debts often fall upon children..." Gharst cocked his head inquisitively. "But I have a few a minutes to spare. Amuse me."

Teruk nodded in appreciation. "Thank you. Tell me, was it worth it? The time wasted to hunt them down, was it worth it? The innocents that you've killed, the worlds you've burned, all of those years wasted, was it worth it?"

Gharst mandibles pursed together as he smiled at the image of the dozen councilors he had hunted clear as day before his eye. "I've spent the last years of the war as an exhibit, a failure to the entire Covenant. The only reprieve I had was when Thel fell; a holiday celebrated in the prisons." He snarled, his mandibles snapping with metallic clangs. "I was mocked. Humiliated in front of the entire Covenant. I watched my men die as they forced me to watch the recordings day after day. _AFTER_. _DAY_. " He took a step closer, a mere few inches separating them. "I can still see them to this day; their corpses piling up. Even in sleep, I found no peace. I was broken."

The broken warrior started to tremble as his hands slowly clenched into fists. "The only thought that kept me alive was the day they would fall; when they would lose their power; when I could use them as they used me!" Gharst inhaled sharply with a hint triumph in his voice. "I did just that. Their deaths brought me closer to my goal. Their colonies fueled my campaigns. Their citizens filled my ranks. So yes. The time spent hunting them was well worth it." He turned to face Teruk with a sinister smirk.

"So not vengeance, but resources?"

Gharst turned to look out the window towards the sky. "The fact I commanded one thousand. I now command one hundred thousand. I commanded one ship, now I command a fleet. I don't have time to waste on trivial things. No. their colonies were rich in resources. The fact their greed allowed them to lead those colonies only made it much sweeter." He said smiling, a hint of fondness in his voice.

Teruk cocked his head, "Then why have you come here? This is a barren world, I command no soldiers, I lead no fleets. Only my sons will carry on my legacy."

"I like to make a spectacle for my troops. They enjoy the spectacle. I have to say Veronmee's colony was my best performance. But with you, I need a script to act upon." He turned to stare at Teruk. "During my tribunal, you were hesitant during the sentencing. You are..." He paused for a moment in thought. "An enigma to me. So tell me, why did you hesitate?"

Teruk lifted his hands up causing the humans to instantly raise their weapons at the old Elite. Gharst raised his hand causing them to slowly lower their weapons. "You are a cruel and wounded warrior, Gharst. I don't blame you for what you have become." A hand clasped Gharst's shoulder as Teruk shook his head in shame.

"When you stood before us, I did not see the being before me now. I saw a loyal and brave warrior. An honorable warrior who cared about those under his command, like a true Sangheili. I hesitated because I did not believe your actions affected the outcome of the battle. I did not see heresy or treason. I did not agree with the others, but nothing I said changed the outcome." He turned to face the intruder, pointing to himself. "You speak of prison? I was stripped of my rank as well. I was cast out, exiled to this planet where my descendants are to live till the end of their days." He pointed towards where his offspring were. "They were condemned for my crimes, for my disloyalty. You aren't the only still suffering from that decision long ago."

Gharst narrowed his eyes taking a step closer, towering over the frail Elite. "Your excuses do not grant you a reprieve from your sins." He turned to face the former Councilor. "I do however have another question; If you had the chance, would you change your decision?"

The elder Sangheili puffed his chest out proudly as if trying to relive the honor he brought upon himself as a youngling, "I might not have the spot on the council anymore but they did not strip me of my honor." The Councilior pounded his chest proudly, "No! I would not! I stand by the choice made that day. I stand by the path that I carved for myself. I stand by my consequences." He snarled as he grabbed the hilt of the blade, causing the humans to snap their guns on him, two little red dots appeared on the chest of the Elite.

He handed the hilt of the blade to Gharst. "Now do what have you come to do."

Gharst took the blade from the former councillor's blade. He activated the blade admiring the precision and craftsmanship of the hilt. It was an odd blade by Sangheili standards, tinged with a greenish hue. He deactivated the blade, giving the hilt back to Teruk. "Why…. why are you here if you are not kill me….?"

Gharst smiled at the older Elite's confusion, "I needed to see your eyes." His one golden-green eye stared into the amber eyes of the Councilor. "I wanted to see the pain in your eyes. I wanted to see the consequences of that day, long ago. I needed to hear you say it." Gharst took a step closer. "Now look into my eye. Tell me what you see….? He growled

Teruk cocked his head inquisitively. "What in the Great Beyond is this-"

"LOOK INTO THEM!" Gharst roared.

Teruk gazed into the eye. He saw a great abyss, a pure darkness that consumed all. He could see Sanghelios, he could see other planets consumed in fire. Millions. Billions of Sangheili murdered. Women enslaved, children bashed against the walls. Fleets and fleets of warships blotted out the stars of the solar systems.

"What…" Teruk breathed taking a step back. "What.. what do you want of me?"

"War is coming to your worlds. It will consume all those who resist. Stars will die, planets will be glassed, people turned to dust. When the smoke clears, the pieces will need to be picked up. The remnants will need guidance." He looked down at the Elite. "You are a historian. Let me ask you; when the Swords of Sanghelios fall, what will happen? Your people will need a leader-"

"THEY ARE YOUR PEOPLE TOO!" Teruk roared.

Gharst side-armed the old Sangheili tossing him to the ground. He pulled out his sword, activating the blade. He pointed the blade up to the sky to where his fleet was orbiting. "NO! My people are in the ships, above us. They are my Lost. They are my _Company_. They are my soldiers. They are my family. You say that the Sangheili are my people when they turned their back on me? No, I was liberated."

He pointed the blade at the old Elite's throat. "You are a prisoner by your own choice. I am giving you a chance to restore your honor. I give you a choice to redeem yourself to your fake gods. Run. Hide. For when the war passes, Sanghelios will need guidance, leadership. A clearer path than your supposed Great Journey." He pulled the blade back as Teruk scrambled back.

"W-w-what have you seen!? Have the gods cursed your mind?! YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I have seen the darkness. It is coming, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. This is your last chance. Run. Hide. Pray to your gods. For when war comes to your planets, you will be left with the smoldering remains of the Sangheili." He took a step forward, dragging the blade along the floor with a sadistic smile. "Now get out of my sight or I'll put on a show for my soldiers."

Teruk pulled himself up to his feet, backing up slowly. "You are cursed! May the gods have pity on your soul!" He shouted as he stormed out of the shack.

Gharst deactivated his blade watching the Elite run. "I HAVE NO SOUL! "Bahahahaha!" He heaved with a mighty laugher as he deactivated his sword, "Oh my I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

He turned to face his two human comrades. "So how did I do?"

Two figures took off their helmets revealing the Branwens. "Not bad. 'Look into my eyes.' Such a classic." Qrow chuckled.

"A little too dramatic for my taste." Raven shrugged. "Killing him would have been easier."

Gharst nodded in agreement "You aren't wrong. But I love putting on a show... You have to admit, you enjoyed it"

Raven sighed but nodded, "A little." She admitted as Gharst walked over to the terminal inserting a data card.

"Veruk." He hailed through the comms.

A hologram of the former Zealot appeared over the terminal. "So who won?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I did!" Qrow jumped on the answer a little too suddenly causing both Raven and Gharst to look at him disapprovingly, "What?" He asked defensively. His sister shook her head, almost ashamed of her brother.

He felt a sharp jab to his side as his sister elbowed him. "Brother, you aren't honoring the bet." The stare by Gharst only confirmed that he had lost.

"No fair…" He pouted, "Next time I get to make the rules."

Gharst let out a throaty chuckle. "And I'd still win." He tapped the console several times as holographic displays. "Veruk, crack the firewalls. Let's see what secrets an elderly fanatic has been hiding from us."

Within a few seconds, he had access to all of the files. Religious texts, tax records, dig reports, history reports, and findings. Bingo. Pleased with himself, he hummed in satisfaction. "Veruk, transfer all of these files over."

"So, why'd we come here?" Raven asked.

"The colonists of Whispering Trees would not have been able to survive by themselves. They needed outside help. With the collapse of the Covenant and Sanghelios still recovering too weak to provide assistance, they had to go to another group. Normally, that'd be the Kig'Yar, but with little funding, they wouldn't be able to afford the spending. So they turned to one of the most unlikely sources: The Jiralhanae."

He could practically smell the shock and anger from the humans. "I thought your people hated them." His second in command asked

Gharst nodded. "The rivalry is an old one that goes back centuries. Ever before the Great Schism. I'm wondering why they would work with the Brutes."

"Even still, how does that help us?" The female asked.

"I want to take into consideration all variables. I have a sneaking suspicion"

"So either eliminate them or make them join us." She surmised.

The old commander nodded until he reached a set of files that required more decryption. Interesting, even in his most secure databases, he feels the need to encrypt these particular files. "Veruk. Can you get through these files."

A brief before pause before he came in. "I believe so. A quadruple trilinear algorithm? Might take awhile- oh wait… done." An image jutted out from the console taking Gharst aback. He hadn't seen that image in years. Two red triangles, one thin with sharp black outlines cutting through a much thicker upside down triangle.

"Atriox," Gharst growled as his hand reached for the hilt of his blade. He immediately ignited with the fury of lightning he hacked and slashed away at the console, letting his rage take control.

Raven and Qrow looked at each other, both deciding to take several paces back as molten metal flew in the air. After everything was said and done, the console was reduced to smoldering slag. "We're done here," Gharst grunted as he stormed out.

* * *

 ***BANG***

" Go."

The small figure moved forward, her carbine raised. She surged forward, scuttering like a crab. No target as her other teammates moved forward, all of them giving a thumbs up. Ruby pointed to the wall as Yang nodded and dropped her backpack on the ground. After a few moments, there was a small rectangle of plastic explosive stuck to the wall

The helmeted blonde gave a thumbs up. The four of them stacked up along side the wall as the commander gave a thumbs up.

*Click*

 ***BOOM!***

The hall was consumed in a bright light which all of their visors compensated for as a large chunk of the wall slammed into the next room with explosive force. Ruby surged forward followed by Yang and Blake, with Weiss covering the rear. Weiss held her SMG up. *BWRAP BWRAP BWARP* Weiss heard Blake's BR open fire as the white haired trained her weapon on an elite that had already collapsed. Weiss turned back to their makeshift entrance to see an elite pointing an EMP stun gun right at her.

She raised her SMG

"Con-"

She didn't get to finish her statement, her own shield gave out as three rounds slammed into her visor. Blake, Yang, and Ruby whirled around, opening fire on the Sangheili as he roared in anger, unleashing his own staccato.

His armor shimmered by the combined fire until his metal harness was covered in red paint as he slumped to the ground. "Target down!" Yang confirmed. Or so they thought until one of the doors was kicked down. Ruby whirled around with her carbine only to be met with a Sangheili with a large wooden blade in his hand.

She opened fire, his shield only shimmering for one brief second until she felt a crack in her side. She gasped for air as she was sent into the wall. "Another target!" Blake confirmed before the towering elite rampaged forward as Blake unleashed several bursts.

The wooden blade came crashing down onto her helmet with a loud crack as she collapsed to the ground as Yang whirled around. Throwing caution to the wind, the blonde charged the Elite only to be met with open air. She felt a sharp pang of pain in her back as all of the air in her lungs was forced out. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground. She quickly rolled to her side to be met with Bantu standing over her with a wooden sword pointed at her throat.

"Alright. Alright. That's enough." Taiyang voice echoed throughout the entire training room. Yang looked at a smiling elite, who seemed to have smug look about him.

"Bantu…" She took his hand to hoist herself up, "You better wipe that smug look off your face."

"I apologize Miss Xiao-Long…" He offered a hand, which she took.

"Guys! What was that!" Tai threw his hands up in the air heading towards them as the building gave way. "It was like you weren't even thinking. Yang… you charged Bantu when you still had half a clip." He knocked on her helmet. "What the hell was that?"

Yang's frown only grown. It would have been fine if Weiss didn't get distracted and performed her own role. "Dad…."

"He's right." Ruby ripped her helmet off as frustration filled her eyes. "You need to use your head." Yang blinked as she took her own helmet, relatively stunned. "You're better than this."

"I…" Her cousin stammered as the little commander whirled around to face Weiss.

"You need to watch our six. If this would have been a real mission, we'd all be dead."

The white haired girl nodded slowly as Ruby turned to face their last teammate. "Good job, Blake." Ruby shook her head as she brushed passed everyone, leaving a very stunned and shocked team. "Ruby! Hold on!" Tai cried out as he chased after her.

Yang whirled around, whipping her helmet on the ground causing everyone to take several steps back. "That was your fault." She stared past Blake, locking onto Weiss.

"My fault! You were one to charge like a Neanderthal!"

Yang stormed over to Weiss, her fists clenched before Blake stepped between them. "Yang, cool it." Her lilac flickered as her gaze slowly shifted to amber eyes. "We all make mistakes."

Yang was beyond angry right now before Blake had a calming effect on the fiery blonde, even after their little disagreement. "Let's run it again," Weiss suggested, an idea that Yang could get behind.

"For Ruby's sake." Blake nodded in agreement.

Yang loaded a fresh mag and pulled back the receiver with a satisfying click. She turned to Bantu and his fellow his Elites. "Would you guys be willing to run it again?"

"Of course. It is encouraging to see young warrior spirits,". To which his compatriots hummed in approval.

Yang picked up her helmet, placing it over her head as she gave Blake and Weiss a thumbs up. "No mistakes this time."

* * *

Ruby kept walking down the hallway with her helmet clutched in her hand. She failed. She failed as a team leader. Her team broke down. She had hoped that training together would smooth over tensions between everyone. Yet when it came to combat, her team broke down. When it came to mere training, fights broke out. What was she to do? What would happen when they actually when they got into real combat?

The thud of her boots filled the hallway as the angry commander ignored her comrades who wisely stepped aside. She turned the corners, heading up the ramps as her stomach growled. She made her way to the mess hall which was serving lunch. She grabbed a tray and loaded it with cookies, which thankfully, the human chefs knew how to make.

She plopped down at the end of the hall as she rested her head on her hand. She took a cookie and bit into it. It tasted… off. Almost bitter.

"You mind if I sit here?" She looked up to see a worried uncle. She nodded as the man sat down from across her.

He reached across the table and yanked a cookie from her tray. "Not too bad," he said with a loud audible crunch.

She looked up, almost pouting, "I don't like them… they taste different."

"Stop eating them then," Ruby glared at her uncle for such outlandish statement. "You don't want to ruin them with bad emotions."

She felt his hand reach out, covering her own. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

She sighed as she looked up with a look of sadness and confusion. "Uncle Tai, I don't know if I'm ready to lead…"

"What makes you say that, kiddo?"

Ruby withdrew her hand as she tapped her fingers together in thought. "I just can't…. if we get taken out in training, then we aren't going to survive our first mission. I… I mean… you saw us fighting; we can't even work together. I'm going to get them all killed."

Tai nodded understandingly while taking a bite from a cookie. "That's a normal fear. Something we can all understand… but you can't think like that."

"But-"

Tai waved his finger. "No buts, that kind of thinking will already compromise you and your team. You need to go in with confidence in yourself and your team."

The young girl let out a sigh as she rested her head on her arms. "How can I be confident in my team when they can't even trust each other…?"

"Well sometimes, if you have faith in them, they'll have faith in each other." Taiyang said as he finished his cookie. He stood up from the table as he pulled out his holopad. "I have a meeting with Gharst, I'll see ya in a bit."

Ruby sat there pondering the words before she pushed away her tray. She picked herself up and grabbed her helmet as she made her way down to the training room. As she reached the door, she could hear gunfire. _Odd, must be someone else in there._

As the door opened way she found her team suited up standing over three elites. "Nice job guys!" Yang exclaimed as she high fived everyone. This was the last thing the young commander expected. She didn't expect her team to be high fiving let alone training together without her. She couldn't hide her smile.

"Ruby." Blake nodded through her helmet.

"Hey, guys, I'm… I'm sorry… for leaving like that… It's just."

Everyone took off their helmets as the Elites picked themselves up and headed towards equipment room. "Ruby, you don't need to worry." Their newest member, Weiss stepped forward. "We're going to try our best to work together." Yang offered a thumbs up with Blake giving a slight nod of the head.

"Group hug!" Ruby call as she enforced the order. "I promise to make this the best team I can."

* * *

Qrow stretched rather happily while out of his armor. That stuff was pretty heavy and that arid rock did not help in the least bit. He looked over to his sister, who looked just as out of it with her hair even more out of control from that desolate heat and sweat. He didn't understand how Gharst could live in that kind of heat in his armor. "Where is everyone?" Raven asked as she drummed her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Well… Summer-"

"IS HERE!" The shorter woman panted as she walked, nearly doubled over as her white cloak covered her head. "Sorry… was in the middle of reeducating the new recruits…" the shorter woman explained as she plopped down beside her husband. "How was the mission?"

The twins looked at one another. "It was intense… Gharst had a moment." Qrow whispered.

"I think that's what the meeting is about." Raven as she continued to drum her fingers. "Speaking of Gharst, where is he? And where is that blonde monkey…"

"I know Tai was helping out with some training with Ruby's team, but they should have been done by now…" Summer said as she checked the time with her holopad.

The door parted to reveal the source of the heavy clunking. Gharst thudded in followed closely behind by Veruk. "Where is Tai." Gharst demanded as he looked over to the empty seat.

"Sir, he was just training with Team RWBY." Raven covered for her husband. Something was off, Gharst was never this serious when it was just STRQ.

"It appears that some humans are not as punctual as others…" Veruk chuckled. "Especially that blonde ape..."

Gharst simply took his seat as the doors parted ways to reveal the last missing human. The blonde also seemed to be running as he was red in the cheeks and slightly out of breath. Seeing Gharst was already sitting down, he snapped to attention with his fist to his chest, "Sir, I'm sorry I was late. I was helping my niece with the responsibilities of command."

Gharst gave a wave of the hand, "Family comes first. Don't worry about it. Please take a seat."

Tai bowed his head thankfully and sat beside his wife while Qrow and Summer gave him a worried concern. Seeing this, he gave them both a thumbs and a reassuring smile which put them at ease.

"We have a choice that faces us. One that could decide the fate of the company." Gharst finally spoke up tapping a holo map. A projection of the galaxy showed their location, north of the galaxy's core, near the edge of a light blue section that covered a large portion of the galaxy. "As you can see, we are on the fringe of the Swords' space."

Suddenly another color emerged, a deep burgundy red to the northeast of the galaxy. "This is Jirhanae territory, under the control of a faction known as the Banished."

Everyone nodded as they followed along. Yellow blips popped up in between the area which was essentially no man's land between the two factions. "These are world's that we have influence over." Three yellow blips with one in human territory which was shaded either in blue or green to mark UNSC or Confederate areas of control. "Now… the Banished could pose a useful ally and tool or a terrible enemy, an enemy that we cannot ignore considering how their forces were the backbone of this entire sector in dealing with the Cortana Crisis."

"Wipe them out," Raven said as she made up her mind. "If they're such a dangerous enemy, wipe them out and take their weapons and ships. We'll pick up the survivors if they want to join or just kill them. We can't risk taking them on."

Gharst nodded as he tapped one of his mandibles in thought as Summer voiced her concern. "That'll take time and effort and most importantly lives. Do we really want to do that?" Summer interjected. "We can't afford to go to war with such a powerful enemy."

"You're right, but we do have the element of surprise." Raven countered from across the table. "We can break their will with a surprise strike and use and hit and runs. We will widdle them down to nothing until they are forced to surrender"

"At the cost of what? A few ships? A few thousand lives? We can't replace them, Raven. Do the Jirahanae support these…. Banished?"

Gharst nodded. "They do, their leader is the most cunning enemy I've ever faced." Everyone turned to face Gharst in surprise.

"Wait, you know their leader? And you fought him?" Tai asked disbelievingly.

Gharst nodded as he closed his eyes. "I did. He was why I was court-martialed. I refused to walk into a blatant ambush that Atriox had set up. Everything that has happened is because of Atriox. We were formed because of him."

A heavy silence filled the air. Raven and Qrow looked at one another seemingly able to communicate with their thoughts, while Summer seemed to shrink if that were even possible. Tai simply sat impassively.

It was Tai that broke silence again. "Why?" He sounded almost angry, "Why would you wanna join forces with him?"

Gharst hummed in an amused tone."My dear Tai, our goals are not so different. We both want to challenge the status quo. Time made us an enemy, though it seems to be giving us all a second chance."

"I say yes. We reach out to them." Summer voted.

"I say fight them," Raven said, nearly glaring at Summer.

Gharst looked over to Qrow who sat with arms folded as if he wet he was deep in thought. "Qrow, maybe your insight would be valued here."

Red eyes looked up. "Well...it wouldn't be likely he would openly agree to meet with us. Even still, we shouldn't risk it. We need to get him to meet us on our terms."

"We need to show them that we mean business." Tai agreed with a firm nod.

"We need to get his attention, give him a taste of resisting us, then we open negotiations," Qrow suggested.

Gharst nodded, seemingly pleased. "Can we agree to this?" All four of STRQ raised their hands. "Good." The commander nodded, seemingly pleased with the outcome. "Qrow, assemble the fleets, we'll be regrouping at point 2-56-94." A small red box appeared on the map, just outside Jiralhanae territory. "Raven take inventory of weapons and ships. Summer, you're in charge of logistics and communication. Tai, you're in charge of drills."

STRQ rose and saluted. "One more thing." Everyone froze to look at their commander. "I want Team RWBY to be on recon."

Summer's silver eyes went wide in horror. "B-B-But sir,"

"It is time for the younglings to lead. You allowed Ruby to lead her first mission on Atlas, it is time for Team RWBY to contribute to the cause."

Qrow nodded, "Summ, he's right, they can't be kids forever."

Summer looked away as she backed down from the elite. "Yes sir."

Gharst wasn't completely unsympathetic. "I'll train them myself. Under me, you'll have nothing to fear."

* * *

 _Everyone knew that war was coming. The old man told us right from the beginning with his whole "We'll burn them all." I still remember that day heh, a lot of fun. People always point out that history has a pivotal moment, I can't say I agree with that. We are the ones that create history. We shaped history with our hands, our guns, and our blood. It's always blood... history is always created with blood... -_ Second in Command, Qrow Branwen

* * *

 **A/N**

 **My beautiful friends! GREETINGS! I MISSED ALL OF YOU!**

 **I won't lie I got sidetracked and I will keep getting sidetracked lol.**

 **So... Gharst is a little dramatic and likes to put on displays... scary to think that butchering planets is just him acting... I wonder what he is like when he isn't acting... yikes... And Team RWBY... I thought we needed to smooth some things over. This was meant to show that they are starting to come together and work together. The last chapter it was more personal level, this on a professional, but slightly personal level. And those who have been wondering... Atriox is now confirmed to be in the story and I've got some big plans for the big boy!**

 **Also before anyone starts calling me out... I'm making some assumptions that are not Halo Canon... sorry but I'm not. I see the Banished a principal fight force that aided in the Cortana Crisis. After the Crisis, a hesitant truce was called as Atriox consolidated power in Brute territory. Also... I saw the Halo Wars 2 Trailer for the Flood, much excite!**

 **Officially: We are done with Arc 1 on to Arc 2 which will be a significant time skip and with new characters! I'm excited!**

 **I know this chapter was bit of filler, sorry guys. Though I have a question: What did you guys think of the chapter? Let me know your thoughts, reactions, predictions, questions, criticisms, any and all are welcomed!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Red October: Always a pleasure my friend! It has most certainly been awhile! Thank you, hopefully, you enjoy the story.**

 **Rebounder1904: Master Chief and the UNSC will play a huge role later on!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mission Failure

_I tolerate failure. Believe it or not, failure offers a learning opportunity. However, I do not and will not tolerate failure that offers no learning opportunities. -Commander Gharst_

 **September 14, 2561**

"This sucks…" A young woman with orange hair sighed as she plopped down on her bunk. "I thought we were going to get some shore leave!"

An oriental young man with a magenta streak in his long black hair sat himself down next to young woman. His usually calm and passive manner seemed to lighten up ever so lightly. "Now Nora, Osman promised us extra leave after this mission. I'll make you all the pancakes you want."

"Ren's right," a tall blonde with a messy mop of hair chimed in as he cleaned a shotgun on the opposite bunk. "This mission has to be important if Osman personally requested us and we have the best track record out of all the headhunter squads."

The door to the cockpit of the freighter opened up as a tall "Hey Pyrrha, what's our ETA?"

"Another week at this pace." The tall, slender eloquent woman leaned against the wall. "Jaune, could we go over the briefing again?"

The blonde young man nodded as he rested the shotgun on the bulkhead. "Sure." He pulled out a holiday display and placed it on the ground. "We are going to be scouting the Banished world of Terminus. As we all know, we have a ceasefire with the Banished but who knows how long that will last. We are to ascertain Banished intentions and military strength."

"Oh! It'll be just like Tantum Four!" The bubbly girl grinned as she pounded her fist into her palm.

Ren practically face palmed. "No, Nora it won't be like Tantum Four."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "I would also like to avoid that as well. I didn't enjoy a planet wide civil war."

Nora pouted as she crossed her arms, "Oh come on! How was I supposed to know a grenade was going to wipe out the peace conference…"

Her three teammates just deadpanned. They couldn't believe what they just heard. "Nora… think about what you just said…" Jaune tried to reason.

"I've tried, Jaune, I've tried for years." Ren sighed as he went back to his bunk, tossing his back on the pillow.

"Well, this is a simple greet and meet. The local Banished governor graciously allowed us to visit as Confederate military advisors" Jaune glared at Nora, "Let's not try and ruin this mission with explosives…."

* * *

 **September 17, 2561**

 **Planet: Terminus**

 **Capital City: Fatalis**

The ship shuddered as it landed on the platform as eight tear-dropped Seraph fighters flew by. The ramp slowly descended revealing a brilliant and busselling world. Four very tall and muscular individuals stepped off the ramp, their heavy footsteps ringing out. Their hazelnut uniforms matching the bleak world the humans found themselves. "Stay alert, we're on." Jaune whispered as he eyed a pack of five Jiralhanae.

The large ape like aliens approached slowly, their massive hands close to their formidable spike throwing rifles clasped to their belt. Their samurai-esque armor painted red and white, the colors of the Banished. In the center of the formation was a formidably larger alien, on his back, a massive gravity hammer.

Team JNPR moved down the ramp and reached the ground as their hosts reached the ramp of the ship and snapped to attention. The large brute with the gravity hammer held out a massive harry paw in greeting.

Without any hesitation, Jaune took the hand. The blonde soldier was surprised that the massive ape like creature didn't try to break his hand or rip his arm off. "My master bids you welcome." The Jiralhanae broke the handshake gesturing the human to follow him.

Blonde gave a quick glance to his team as he followed behind the brute. It wasn't until now that he realized the spaceport was completely empty. "Is the port normally empty?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"No. Security precautions. We've been dealing with terrorist attacks." The Brute grunted, "That's why we brought you here."

Pyrrha quickened her pace while being ever vigilant. "I'm surprised you even allow humans into the Banished."

XXXXXXXX

 **Spaceport traffic control tower**

The smell of Jiralhanae blood was awful, but mix that with Uggnoy, it was unbearable. Thank god for helmets with air filters. An active camo tapped the side of her helmet causing the auto zoom feature to lock onto their target. "Coordinates Rose 1."

' _Received Rose 2. Rose 3 and Rose, go hot. Rose 2, Get out of there.'_

"Heh…" The active-camo figure laughed. "You don't need to tell me twice."

 **Back with Spartan Team JNPR**

"You humans bring new ideas… plus a strong economy." The Brute admitted with a tone of arrogance. "We hope that the Confederacy will be a strong ally to the-"

 **BLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

 **BLLOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!**

 **BLLLLLOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!**

Several massive explosions erupted from the traffic control tower causing the tower to collapse on the ship.

JNPR immediately pulled out their compact SMG's scanning the area as the Jiranhae that was leading them let out a massive roar of anger. "Secure the area. Make sure the package makes it out of here."

More Brutes rushed into the area armed with their spikers followed by the red-white Sangheili known as Atriox's Scouts. Jaune scanned the area to see nothing

 ***WASS-SHING***

Suddenly a brute dropped dead, his energy shield popped as a high caliber round blew apart his helmet. His comrades opened fire from the supposed firing position.

 ***WASS-SHING***

 ***WASS-SHING***

 ***WASS-SHING***

More Jiralhanae dropped to the ground; their own helmets smashed to bits. "GO!" The escort's voice boomed. "There is a phantom waiting for you."

Jaune hesitated as he scanned the skyline. There was no trace of where these shots were coming from. Jaune gritted his teeth realizing he had no choice. He shook his head, "Fine. Let's go team."

Without any hesitation, JNPR moved on as the Banished fought a losing battle against a much better trained force. A few more sniper shots rang out hitting the ground near Nora's feet.

"For some reason I don't think these guys want us on their planet!" Nora shouted as she felt the ground around her feat explode from sniper rounds.

"We need to hustle guys!" Jaune shouted.

A few more stride and they made into the spaceport. The see-through metal that made up the "windows" were melted with jagged pieces with brutes lying around the ground. By the looks of it, a Jiralhanae major was ordering four other Brutes out. "So you're the escort?" The brute grunted underneath his red samurai-esque helmet.

"Yeah… you guys always throw a party like this, or is the war back on?" Nora glared at the grunt.

The ape-like creature shook his head, "Now is not the times for jests. If you haven't noticed, we're under attack. We fear that your safety is jeopardized. We have an armored vehicle waiting for you outside. We will be taking you to a safe house until we resolve the situation."

Jaune scanned the large cavernous lobby noting the twists and broken shards of metal. The spaceport was badly damaged there were no blood and lack of bodies. This place looks like it was bombed years ago instead of the actual airport they were supposed to have landed in. Something wasn't right. "We don't have time to waste."

Something was very much off…

Jaune whipped out his pdw and aimed it at the Brute causing the rest of JNPR to whip out their own weapons. "Human…" The Brute trailed off in surprise.

"Something is off. I want answers. Where are the bodies. Why aren't there any fires around here. There should be scorch marks, where are the bodies?"

The Brute unslung his massive bladed grenade launcher. "It would have been so much more easier if you came with us. If you won't come with us, then we'll just drag you with us."

The squad turned to surround the humans.

 ***BANG!***

 _*FLASH!*_

Nora tossed a flashbang while the rest of JNPR sprayed their pdw at their closest targets. In a blink of an eye, four minor brutes fell to the ground their armour turned into metal confetti. "TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON!" Jaune roared at the Major.

The Brute swung his bladed weapon wildly in fit of blind rage.

 ***CRACK!***

 ***CRACK!***

The helmet exploded causing the body of the Major to collapse to the ground with it's dying twitches. "What…" Jaune whispered.

"CONTACT!" Ren shouted as he whirled ninety degrees.

Jaune turned ninety degrees to see a figure in heavily modified ODST armor. It was marked by a matte black paint with yellow accents; the helmet having a tactical range finder and golden visor. Clearly not UNSC, ONI, or Confederate outfit.

Jaune immediately trained his smg at the ODST. "Hands up." The Spartan IV commanded.

"Woah cowboy," A filtered voice shot back smugly, "I'm your only way out of here." The ODST lowered their sniper rifle to the ground. They held their hands up to show they weren't a danger. "Last time I checked, the Banished are pretty pissed off cause you just killed a whole bunch of their guys."

" _Jaune…"_ Pyrrha murmured, " _Give me the word and I'll drop her."_

"Lemme break her legs" Nora shouted with chirpy tone and sinister grin.

The ODST woman cocked her head as if she were grinning behind the polarized visor, "Ya wish sweety."

It just dawned on him… The resistance. She's a part of the resistance. Maybe allying with them would be a better way of assessing the Banished's strength. Slowly, the Spartan lowered his weapon. "I think you're right. Everyone lower your weapon."

"But." Nora countered as he still aimed his weapon at the armored-clad woman.

"It was an order," Ren affirmed as he placed a hand on Nora's SMG causing the female spartan to relax if only slightly.

"Good choice." The ODST boasted. "Ya can hear the siren's of their Reactionary Force. We better get a moving."

"To where" Jaune narrowed his brows at the newcomer.

"Resistance HQ."

Jaune couldn't resist his lips turning ever slightly upward. _Objective just got easier._ He thought to himself. However, he was always aware of traps. He and his team were always weary of that fact, but if this was indeed the Resistance, then Jaune's mission just got much easier. "Alright JNPR," He called out, "Follow the ODST."

* * *

" _This is Rose 2, I've got the package."_

" _Awesome, Rose 3 will be scrambling. I'll tell the Apes we have their package."_

" _Alright… make sure to have the welcome mat ready for the whole gang."_

" _Copy that Rose 1."_

In a distant section of the city in an old industrial warehouse, stood an ODST. Her silver eyes looked out to her white haired companion. "Weiss, you can inform the planetary governor that we have his Spartan 4s."

The Schnee looked up from her numerous computer terminals. "What should I say about the casualties?"

"Blake?" Ruby looked over to the ravennette girl who was furiously typing away numerous consoles.

"I've analyzed the footage, not a trace of Yang."

Ruby nodded with a confident smirk, "Tell him the Spartans resisted arrest."

Weiss nodded as Ruby moved behind her two teammates. "Security footage compiled and sent. I'm start jamming trackers, we don't want the Banished to see what happened."

Another twenty minutes and they'd be here. Ruby smiled as she donned her helmet. "Alright you have five minutes, then I want an equipment check. Destroy the computers, we'll be going home today."

Blake wiped her brow with an exhausted sigh, "Finally, I could use a shower."

Weiss huffed, "You? It's going to take ages to get the dirt out of my hair."

* * *

Jaune could have easily outrun the ODST, but he decided to keep a slight distance from the female trooper. With the rest of the team, they kept a loose diamond formation until they reached an old bombed out factory. "This is the headquarters?"

The ODST nodded, "Yep. This used to be an old Covenant factory until the Banished wasted the place, the city never really recovered." The ODST nodded as they walked to an old rusted out door. With a grunt, she pulled back the door to reveal a dark and dusty cavern of a room.

"You first." Jaune nodded.

The soldier shrugged and walked in nonchalantly followed by Team JNPR.

"Alright guys…" Jaune whispered, "Keep your eyes…"

His voice trailed off when the ODST vanished. _Damn. Active camo?_

"Drop your guns." Another voice called out, it had a slightly higher pitch to it compared to the ODST.

Jaune raised his one hand as he scanned around. No sign of the enemy. He was at a complete disadvantage. "Drop them or we drop you." The familiar ODST voice said.

"You and what army?" Nora bit back.

 ***CRACK CRACK CRACK***

Three high caliber round detonated by Jaune's feet. "Guys…" Jaune unclipped his PDW and lowered it to the ground. "We aren't here to fight."

"That's good." The high pitched voice said with a giggle, "We have a SPNKr aimed right at the center of you. We know how strong Spartans are, but without your suit, I doubt you'd all be able to survive a direct hit."

Jaune blinked in surprise. "You know…"

"Spartan Fours, Team JNPR. Jaune Arc, the acting commander from the world of New Harvest. Pyrrha Nikos from Constantine, Lie Ren from New Xi'an, and Nora Valkyrie from New Copenhagen. Yes, I knew you were coming for some time."

"Oh… our employers have been very interested in you. They wanted to get their hands on some Spartan Fours. You'd be surprised… these Brutes tend to be very inquisitive when they set their mind to something." A figure stepped out of the shadow. It was a much shorter ODST carrying SPNKr anti-vehicle launcher aimed at them.

"Tell the rest of them." The ODST spoke.

"How old are you…?" Jaune murmured to himself.

"Old enough to have you all killed." The short trooper countered right back.

Jaune let out an exhausted grunt. "Disarm JNPR." He could hear the slight shuffling behind him.

"Good." The ODST took several steps back, "Walk fifteen paces forward."

Deciding not to piss off the little girl with the rocket launcher, he did as he instructed with the rest of his team following behind.

"Good…" She nodded as if she were having a conversation through comms. Jaune noticed how her free hand gripped the launcher tighter. Whatever it was. It wasn't good news.

The ground shook as half the wall collapsed with a sudden boom tossing the girl and three others to the ground, however, JNPR was able to withstand the force.

As the dust cleared, Jaune could see a massive force off Brutes clad in white and red armor, the colors of the Banished, four augmented wraiths behind easily over two warriors. At the center of the formation stood a massive brute in what almost appeared to be powered armor. His white painted only enhanced his savagery.

What on earth was going on here?

The Brute thudded as he dragged a much smaller one in his massive hand. In the other hand appeared to be some kind of flail of some sort. "You'd really think you could fool me?" The Brute chuckled in a deep voice. "Me of all people? You think I'm some kind of mindless animal." He accused.

"Backup is on the way in fifteen." The older ODST said.

"Let them go." The Brute grinned as he tossed the Jiralhanae to the ground. He flicked the wrist of the hand holding to the flail and suddenly the flail ignited with blood red energy hum. "You thought you could buy others loyalty. A joke." He accused the ODST.

The massive Brute brought down his iron boot onto the other one on the ground. "And you Victimis, You know I would find out about your power play. I am the Banished. The Banished is me. Clearly you are not.."

Victimis, the small Jiralhanae, squirmed as he held up his arms trying to struggle free. "Please Atriox…"

 ***THUD***

The mace flail smashed into the ground where Victimis' head was. Needless to say, there was no head left. Atriox looked up with smug grin. "You think I'd let Victimis sell Banished secrets?"

"What?" The smaller ODST questioned.

"Come now… I knew you were spying on me from the beginning. Humans aren't as clever as they think they are." Atriox hummed in laughter. "Don't worry. I'll find out who you are working for soon enough."

He turned to the Spartan Fours. "Not to mention I've always been curious what a Demon looks like on the inside. I'd imagine your secrets would make the Banished nigh stoppable." The Brute chuckled.

Suddenly two more ODSTs emerged as they jumped down from the rafters of the factory. "More prey. How amusing." Atriox grinned as he pulled out a needler that glowed red with razor sharp spikes.

This is bad. Real bad. Jaune thought to himself. "Hey we need to work together. If you get us out of here, we'll tell you everything about the Spartan Four program."

The shorter ODST looked and nodded. "Deal."

"No Deal."

*SHINK*

The short ODST fell backwards, a red needle impaling the visor.

"RUBY!" The taller ODST shouted as she dropped to her knee. The rest of the ODSTs opened fire on the massive Brute who just chuckled in response as his minions dove in front of him soaking up the rounds.

Jaune's contact cradled this "Ruby" as she placed a hand on the needle. "No… you're not dying. You're not dying! YOU'RE NOT DYING!" She shouted as she ripped the needle out of the visor.

For a moment everything froze….

Then the needle detonated in the ODST's hand.

Jaune could see that there was no longer a hand as the ODST screamed in pain.

One of the ODST, with a slightly slimmer appearance grabbed the launcher and took aim.

 ***Swoooooooooooosh!***

 ***Swoooooooooooosh!***

"OVERSHIELDS" Atriox boomed.

Suddenly the wall of Brute honor guard glowed with a brilliant white intensity as their shields were maxed out.

 ***BOOOM!* *BOOOM!***

Two fireballs engulfed the wall of Brutes.

Jaune's heart sank when the clouds faded away. Not a single Brute was phased. His eyes shifted upward as the earth started to rumble as a large shadow hung over the industrial complex.

"Reinforcements." The other ODST said with a calm tone. It was a UNSC prowler class vessel. He could see several pelicans making their way down. They weren't going to last long enough. Not in this condition.

Jaune knew what he was going to do. "Guys." He spoke up gaining the attention of the last two conscious ODSTs and the rest of JNPR. "Make a run for it. Get out in the open and make sure those Pelicans can see you."

"No… Jaune…" Pyrrha whispered.

"You'll die!" Nora protested.

"Jaune, this is ill advised." Ren cautioned.

Jaune quickly turned around to face his team. "They agreed to the deal. We're all going to die anyway. I'm not throwing the lives of my friends away. I made a promise to make sure you'd all come alive. I intend to see that through, no matter the cause."

"I'm staying with you!" Pyrrha snarled, "You can't make that decision."

"NORA! REN!" Jaune boomed, "RESTRAIN PYRRHA! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Nora looked to Ren who had tears in his eyes. Jaune knew deep down that Ren understood the predicament that they were in. Like a flash of lightning he grabbed Pyrrha by the arm and shoulder while Nora did the same. "Follow the ODSTs."

"We won't forget this." The slender ODST said in a hushed tone as she picked up "Ruby" and carried her away. "Come on, Blake, get Yang and we'll head to the LZ."

"Blake" grabbed "Yang" and stopped before Jaune, "Thank you." She whispered in a hush voice.

"Atriox!" Jaune's voice boomed as he could hear his teammates follow the ODSTs out of the building dragging a protesting Pyrrha. "I challenge you to duel!"

The Brute's nostrils flared in amusement. "A duel? I could easily just wipe you all out."

Jaune reloaded his PDW with a fresh clip. "What? Afraid of a measly demon beating your hairy ape ass?"

Atriox brushed past his brutes. "Oh I have a better idea. I'm going to kill you nice and slowly. You're friends will hear your screams and they will know the terror that is the Banished." The Jiranhane dropped the flail to the ground causing the concrete to fracture into many cracks.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Pyrrha watched with horror as Jaune was torn to bits. He lasted for about a minute. Struggling to keep distance from the gravity flail. However his attempt was in vain as Atriox howled with excitement as he used the mace's gravitational fields to pull Jaune in for the kill.

The Brute picked Jaune up by his air and hoisted him up two feet off the ground. The Brute made an effort to make it so Jaune could see his teammates as they fled. He made eye contact with her as the Brute dangled him in the air like a play thing.

Suddenly, there was nothing as the Brute crushed the Spartan's head with one hand.

Pyrrha's heart stopped. Her jaw dropped, she could feel her body react as she screamed but it was as if she were deaf. She screamed and screamed.

She was unaware of her surroundings as she noted a ramp pull up, everything turned dark and red.

They were in a Pelican.

* * *

 **Mission Report:**

 **Objective: Surveillance on local Banished officials. Establish relations with anti-Atriox forces within the Banished. Mission Failure.**

 **Casualties: Two wounded in action. One dead Head Hunter**

 **POWs taken- Headhunter Team JNPR**

 **Mission outcome: Failed**

 **Compiled by Summer Rose**

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hey guys, it's been a long minute, huh? Well... not going to lie... been feeling pretty meh for awhile now. Been trying to pick myself up just didn't have the energy lol. Well I'm here now, I'm trying to take up writing up again with some more success. I have half the next chapter written. Also... I always wanted to pick this story back up, so here it is._

 _Updates for Forlorn and Our Shadows coming out here soonish,_

 _Thanks,_

 _LordxSauron_

P.S.,

Welcome to Arc 2


End file.
